Total Drama Pokémon
by Kiwi A. Bunny
Summary: Thirty Pokémon will compete on an a game show hosted by the charismatic Victini and co-hosted by mischief-maker Hoopa and the wish-maker Jirachi to win five million Poke, a life supply of Poke Puffs, and secret award! With so much on the line, challenges to overcome, and a dilapidated island summer camp- who will win? Find out for yourself on Total Drama Pokémon! [Under Revision!]
1. Episode 0: Introducing the Contestants!

**UPDATED NOTE** **:**

Okay so this entire story has been rewritten to my liking. Many general improvements have been made: better flow, more character development, different characters, and general structure improvement (grammar, active voice, etc...)

Things have changed- characters have been shifted around team-wise and some have been replaced. (I had 8 Flying types... 8!) The ones I had used the least were changed so that writing them won't feel like a chore this time around.

So enjoy the rewrite and for some nostalgia, I kept the old intro note for those who are curious. (The old chapters may be reposted on Pastebin in the future but only if asked.)

 **ORIGINAL NOTE** **:**

You may have seen this story type a million times, I know- a TDI Pokemon crossover. It's been done to death but I still wanted to do one ever since DarkAmpithere made his first season of TPI, which I credit any references I make to (and the idea obviously). Along with DarkReconz PDI, the two are a big inspiration for all of this.

Anyways, every character in the story are my OC.

 **DISCLAIMER** **:**

 **I own no property of Pokémon- only my name, Kiwi A. Bunny. If I did own Pokémon, Flygon would have a mega and Ledian would too because... because I said so dang it!**

* * *

 ** _Episode 0: Introducing the Contestants!_**

 **[\/\/]**

"Hello~oooo everyone! Welcome to Total Drama Pokémon! Totally not a rip-off any other existing show at all!" a small orange fairy with ears in a V shape fades into view, standing on a concrete dock with a mic in hand.

"Here in this incredible competition, 30 Pokémon, 5 from each region, will compete for five-million Pokè and life's supply of Poke Puffs! Along the way, they must play smart and fierce to avoid being eliminated- there can only be one winner after all!"

A small yellow pokémon with a 3-pointed head and a thin black line on her stomach, floated into view, her own mic in hand. She had a questioning expression on her face.

"Not a rip off, huh? It's as if there's another show that you may be copying." she said from behind Victini, who began to look sheepish.

He turns to face her. "Look Jira, I'm doing this for the legacy, not the money or the fame. I just want my name somewhere in the books and-"

Victini tries to continue only to interrupted by Jirachi.

"I'm sure it's not because you're jealous of your rivals or something…" Jirachi casually points out.

"It's not like that at all!"

As the two the two started to argue, another pokémon, this one genie-like in nature with two hoops around his hands, floated onto the dock.

"Okay, while the two lovebirds argue, how bout' little ole' Hoopa introduce the victims?!" Hoopa notes while the pair argue in the background.

"You mean campers?" Jirachi said whilst holding onto Victini, her voice stoic.

"Yeah, that too! Why don't we begin?" Hoopa said, holding up the notepad in his hand.

Victini quickly gets out of Jirachi's grip and swipes it away, glancing at Hoopa with a displeased look.

"We'll start with… Aipom!" yelled the host.

"I was going to do that…" moaned Hoopa.

Victini snorted. "I'm pretty sure I'm the host- you're just the co-host and your job is to float there and look nice- so smile a little, you're scaring the kids that're watching."

"Oh alright, whatever you want." Hoopa said sarcastically, frowning.

Floating in on top of on a large manta-ray was purple primate with large blue eyes and a long tail that a hand-like appendage at the end. With it was a small pink book-bag, held by the tail.

Aipom jumped off the Mantine and landed with a stylish pose, smiling wide for the camera, before turning to the three hosts.

"Wow I'm actually here! I'm really on TV!" she shouted excitedly while hopping back and forth.

"It's great to have you too Aipom!" cheered Victini. "I can't wait for you to see what's in store!"

"Well, I'm ready to gamble it all!" she said, flashing an ace of spades. "And raise the stakes at any moment!"

"A gambler huh? Real fiery too." commented Hoopa, watching her pull out an entire deck.

"That's lovely- can you wait at the end of the dock over there?"

Victini gestured to an area next to a bunch of stacked boxes, cracks overgrown with grass everywhere and the bannister rusty.

"Alrighty!" shouted Aipom as she bounded off.

Another Mantine drifted into view, but was clearly chuckling as it came to the dock. On its back was a large gray pokémon with a green cow-like upper body, two large tusks and bright red eyes.

"If you call me 'Tusks' one more time you stupid manta, I'm going to shred you to p-"

"Whoa, calm down Fraxure! There's no need to kill my production team!" Victini said, pulling her off the laughing Mantine.

"Welcome anyways, Fraxure! It's nice to see you're enjoying yourself!" he said, holding his arm out for a shake only to be rebuffed by the Axe Jaw Pokémon.

"No, I'm not enjoying myself. I just want the money. Sooner the better." she replied.

"Tough luck! You have to win to get it and I made sure it won't be easy to win!"

"Rrr..." growled the dragon as she stared down the host.

"Go on to the end of the dock and be angry over there!" he cheerily announced, pointing to where Aipom was standing.

"Hey… why're you so angry?" asked Aipom as Fraxure stood next to her.

"That damn… Mantine… insulted my tusks… I'll show him, no one insults the tusks…" Fraxure grumbled on as Aipom scooted farther away from her.

The next Mantine floated in, with a Raichu pacing back and forth on top, clearly worried about something.

Even as it stopped at the dock he continued the pattern, confusing the hosts and the two campers already there.

"You… you okay there Raichu?" asked a concerned Victini.

He stopped, turned, and walked off the Mantine, giving a rigid salute once in front of the three hosts.

"No problems sir! Never better sir! What're your orders, sir?!"

Jirachi snuck a look at Victini, who just shrugged. He faced the mouse once more.

"Uhh… how about you… guard the dock! Yeah, you do that, just stay by Aipom there and keep a… uhh… lookout!" he paused as the Raichu left.

"Nice to have you by the way!" he called after the large mouse.

Victini shook his before turning to see his two co-hosts giving him raised eyebrows.

"Hey, I didn't know the guy came straight out of the army!" he argued.

"Looks like big purple got to this one." joked Hoopa, making Victini frown.

"As long as he doesn't overdo it." said Jirachi.

Raichu hurriedly marched over to Aipom and stood at attention right on top of her. She moved over and he scooted over with her.

"Hey… hi! Can you scoot over, just a little?" she asked.

Raichu looked over without turning his head.

"Sorry ma'am, can't do that. L.T's orders!"

"L... Tee?"

Raichu glared.

"The Lieutenant! Do you want a court martial!? Call him by his rank!"

"Right…"

Over the horizon, a helicopter flew into view, carrying the a rather displeased Aggron on a platform underneath. Once it was over the dock, he quickly jumped off the platform and landed with a thud onto the concrete; said concrete cracked harshly under his weight and groaning could be heard.

"Quite an entrance. You must be happy to be here- I know I am!" chimed Victini.

Aggron snorted.

"Talkative huh. I like that." the fire mythical pointed down the dock. "How 'bout talking up a storm with those guys over there then!"

Aggron shook his head and walked away, rolling his eyes as he passed the three hosts.

"I think I like him best so far!" quipped Hoopa.

Jirachi snorted "You're only saying that because he has the lowest chance to insult you."

"And the easiest to prank." he added, making the wish-maker scoff.

In the distance, a Mantine raced into view, only to have another trailing behind, the pair clearly enjoying the sprint as much as the camper's on top are.

"It's Sandshrew and it looks like another camper is here as well. It's Chespin as well!"

The two pulled in, arguing too much to mind the hosts trying to greet them.

"I won bastard!" shouted Sandshrew as the Mantine let her off.

"You cheating fuck!" shouted Chespin as Sandshrew got off his Mantine.

"I won cuz' I'm just betta' skilled than a bogan like you."

"Says you! You only won because you told your Mantine to slam into mine!"

"Should've thought of it first, ya'-"

"Alright you two! You can argue later- just stand over there." Victini lead the two off with ease, but the arguing only subsided for a moment; reigniting the second the two got by, still heated by their little race.

"Asshole!" shouted Chespin.

"Cunt!" replied Sandshrew.

"Well, it's going to be fun having those two around." Hoopa said with a snicker. "Can't wait to prank them a couple times."

The next Mantine arrived with a rather gorgeous looking Glaceon resting upon the back of the large manta-ray Pokémon.

"Well hello there! Nice to meet you, welcome to the island Glaceon! Good to have you there." Victini greeted the eeveelution, who was scanning the current arrivals.

"Is this the competition? Pathetic. All of them have no grace, no poise. Nothing."

He flipped his 'bangs' and smiled.

"I'll be taking this all by storm. With my beauty, I'll win handily." he gloated.

Victini snorted and waved the fox on.

"Just stand by them. No, if, ands, or buts either." he ordered.

Glaceon rolled his eyes. "Ugh... alright."

Stepping off the Mantine was small cotton ball like pokémon that hopped quite far each step she took. Once she made her stride, she beamed to everyone on the dock.

"Name's Whimsi~cott~! Glad~ to be~ here~!" she sang with enthusiasm.

"Good having you Whimsicott. I see you like to sing." noted Victini.

"Yes~ I~ do~!"

"Well, you better hope you have more than a voice 'cause it's not that easy to win here with me around!" Victini heard a snort beside him.

"Including Hoopa as well."

"We'll see~ about~ that~!"

Whimsicott strode over to the rest of the current campers, saying hello or hi to them before stopping next to Fraxure.

"Hello~ there~! Why're you~ so down~?"

Fraxure turned and narrowed her eyes.

"Because pipsqueaks like you annoy me…" snarled the dragon.

"Well… okay!"

Upon the next Mantine arriving was red colored bug with black spots on its back, navy blue eyes and four arms. In said arms was a rucksack that almost hid her face.

"Hi." she said as she stepped onto the dock.

"Why hello Ledian!"

"Hello…" she looked around. "This is the right place correct?"

"If you want to have money? Yes! Wanna have a bad time too? Double yes!" shouted Victini with glee.

Ledian grimaced.

"Well since you're so happy, you'll be happy to stand over there with everyone else!"

Ledian nodded and walked away, sitting down next to Glaceon. He snorted at the sight of the ladybird.

"Why aren't you a sight to make some sore eyes. Go be a bother somewhere else." he said.

Ledian scoffed and dropped her rucksack on his tail.

"How about no."

"AAH!" he screamed. He quickly pulled out his tail and started rubbing it, glaring at the bug all the while.

"You little…"

A new Mantine pulled up with a small purple imp with blue gems for eyes holding a backpack. He jumped onto the dock with a sloppy smirk on his face.

"Welcome to your new home for summer Sableye! How do you feel being here?" asked Victini.

Sableye whistled. "Awesome. Free place ta' stay and cash if ya' win? Great if ya' ask me!"

The bunny glanced between the three hosts before snorting.

"Though… there is one sore spot here."

"Oh, and what's that fluffy?" mocked Hoopa, uninterested.

"There's been a APB on a loose genie in this area- anyone see the purple guy? Said to have made some robots come to life as a mean prank. He's a nastier shade of purple than me." he joked.

Jirachi stifled a laugh while Victini snickered vigorously.

"That was good one." commented Sandshrew.

Hoopa glared at her, making the shrew flinch before glaring at Sableye.

"You. End of dock. Now." he ordered.

"Oh alright. Can I get my three wishes now or later though?" he teasingly asked.

" _GO_."

The imp walked away laughing, leaving the mischief maker seething.

"I can't wait until to get to pranking… he'll be the first one…" muttered Hoopa, as Victini stopped laughing.

"Ah, lighten up Hoops, it was just a joke!"

Hoopa glared at his friend.

"Must've missed the part where he insulted you then."

"That's because I'm too good to abuse." exulted Victini, irritating Hoopa further.

Off the next Mantine was a floating ball of green viscous fluid with a body inside- that body being the actual body.

"Welcome Duosion to Total Drama Pokémon! How do you do!?" welcomed Victini.

"I thought it'd be more decrepit but it's nicer than I thought."

"Thanks for the compliment. Hoopa and I worked hard to make the place look great... and to stop it from all falling down."

Duosion eyed the state of the dock and sighed.

"I take that back." he turned back to his host, who was glaring at him. "I'll be going over then, I presume?"

Victini perked up. "Yup. You'll love the rest of this place!"

"How joyous." he said with fake enthusiasm

Duosion floated over to the rest of the campers, eyeing each one before stopping at Whimsicott.

"Hello there. It's nice to see a fellow Unovan." he greeted with a wave.

Whimsicott smiled. "It's nice~ to see you too~!"

"STOP. _SINGING_." yelled Fraxure.

Everyone had been watching for the next Mantine to appear when a shadow passed overheard quickly, before swooping in for a landing next to Victini. What landed was a large green dragon with red goggles over his eyes, wearing a backpack and a flying cap.

"Hey! I'm Flygon!" greeted the dragon, taking off the cap.

Victini smiled. "Nice to see you made it Flygon."

Flygon looked around, waving to everyone nearby when he spotted the mess the dock was in. He swiftly turned around.

"That's… a real mess over there." he said, concern in his voice.

Victini shrugged. "I haven't had time to clean it. If you want to, be my guest."

"Awesome." he said, walking away.

Victini chuckled and elbowed Jirachi.

"Saves me from doing it- I told you one of them would've done it for us."

"They're your responsibility not your slaves." scolded Jirachi.

"Hey, he offered. Besides, gives me more time with you later." rebutted Victini, a smirk on his face.

Jirachi sighed but made no argument.

"Ah, you give up. Thanks for understanding."

"You better make it good later."

"Aaa… heh…"

On the next Mantine was a rather diminutive monster with sharp white claws on her hands and feet and one bright red feather covering her right ear. She hopped off the Mantine with a cold look in her eyes and a black messenger bag at her side.

"This is the island I'm staying on…? This place looks like… crap. Seriously…"

"Yes… it is." Victini said, eye twitching. He shook his head. "Welcome to the competition… Sneasel."

"Hmm…" she looked around, eyeing the dock. "What shoddy work- weeds, cracks, rust..."

"Are you just going to keep insulting my handyman skills or are you going to hello?" he asked the dark type.

She scoffed. "Maybe if you took the time to give the railing, to the very least, a new paintjob, I'd give it a pass. It's giving me a headache."

Victini groaned and gnashed his teeth in irritation. He pointed over to the end of the dock.

"Get over there." he growled.

Sneasel snorted and waltzed away, sitting down next to Aipom, who had put her backpack in between her and Raichu to give her a little bit of space.

"Place is a craphole." she said as she sat down.

Aipom chuckled. "Yeah, I can agree with that. I've played poker all over the place but this dock feels like it could fall into the lake any minute- which is new."

"Arceus above if it did. I'd rip someone a new one. It takes forever to groom myself." noted Sneasel.

"I'm right there with ya'. I don't like swimming all too much."

Aipom turned to Sneasel and extended her tail.

"Aipom."

Sneasel gave the tail-hand a firm shake.

"Sneasel."

Coming off the Mantine was a poise pokémon, who looked like a martial artist with yellow over-sized sleeves and a pink gi. She caught the attention of the arrived male campers.

"She's a cutie alright, huh." Sableye said, elbowing Fraxure, who only growled in response.

"Wow. Competition, huh, sweetheart." Chespin taunted Sandshrew only to get socked in the face.

"Hi. I'm Mienfoo. It's nice to meet you all." she greeted the hosts.

"Nice to meet you too." greeted Victini. "How about we hurry this along before Hoopa starts drooling."

"Hey!"

"Hehe…" she giggled. "It's fine. I'm taken anyways."

The males frowned and sank at this reveal.

"Ah' fuck, just when I see a cutie, she's takes a dump on me with 'tat." groaned Sableye.

"Hehehe… serves you right fluff-butt." mocked Fraxure.

"Eh, fuck ya'self."

"Well Mienfoo, how about you go on and stand with everyone else?" asked Victini as he nodded over to the end of the dock.

Mienfoo obliged and walked down the dock, greeting everyone on the way. Glaceon stopped her.

"Why hello there…" he said, trying to sound seductive.

Mienfoo gagged.

"That's not going to work on me- what did I just say?" she told him as she walked past him.

"We'll see about that. You can't turn someone handsome like me down…" muttered Glaceon.

The next Mantine arriving carried on it a small brown furred ferret with a large beige 'O' on its stomach and a large brown and black tail- of which it was perched on, waving to everyone as he arrived. He jumped off the manta-ray and landed in front of Victini with a bow.

"Hi, hello! I'm Sentret! Happy to be here, for there is nowhere to see any peer." he said, extending his hand out for a shake.

"Good to see you're happy to be here!" exclaimed Victini, vigorously shaking the ferret's hand.

"Who is the happy Warrior? Who is he that everyone wishes they be?" said Sentret with a calmer expression.

"Ah poetry, I love that. I assume you love it too?" asked Jirachi.

Sentret nodded. "Of course, poetry is the greatest form of literature! It's expressive and of the moment."

"Okay poet laureate, go over there with the rest of them. You'll have a bigger audience."

"Alright!"

Sentret hopped away just as another Mantine pulled up to the dock, this one carrying a small yellow mouse with blue ears, blue markings, yellow minus' in the middle of them, and a blue minus for a tail.

"Hi everyone!" she said as she hopped onto the dock.

"Welcome to Total Drama Pokémon, Minun, I bet you're happy to be here!" greeted Victini.

"Of course I am! It's so exciting to be here- so many new people to meet, so much to do…"

"Well, you'll definitely have a lot to do during your stay here." he gestured to the end of the dock. "Go on over to those guys over there!"

"Okie-dokie!"

She skipped over to the end and sat down next to Duosion.

"Hi, I'm Minun!" she greeted with joy.

"Hmm…?" he looked down at the mouse. "Oh, hi."

"Hi! Who're you!? Wait, don't tell me… Duosion!"

Duosion chuckled.

"Yes, that's me. I'll assume… you're Plusle." he joked.

Minun puffed up her cheeks.

"I'm Minun, not Plusle!"

"Hahaha… don't worry, I'm only joking."

She exhaled.

"Oh, alright!"

Laying back on the next arriving Mantine was a small yellow reptile with a pair of black tendrils. Her blue eyes were focused on the book in her hands, which even as she got onto the dock, never took her eyes off the book.

She ignored the hosts and walked past them and was halfway down the dock when Victini stopped her, putting up a psychic barrier that she stopped only inches from.

"Whoa Helioptile, at least say hello first." he huffed. She turned around and closed the book impatiently.

"Hello. Can I go now?" she asked, an irritated tone to her voice.

"Some of these campers are just ripe for the pranking…" Hoopa whispered to Jirachi who just sighed.

"Yes, you can go." stated Victini, eyeing the oncoming Mantine.

"Thank you."

Helioptile walked away just as the next Mantine arrived with a large ox standing on it. At first glance, the large brown bull with three tails looked as if he were yelling at nothing or maybe the Mantine but upon further inspection there was someone else on the Mantine.

"Oh, look at that, seems another pair this time!" noted Victini as Tauros hauled himself off the Mantine.

"Hmph, little shitstain… can't believe she…" he stopped mumbling when he noticed the three hosts.

"Oh hey."

Victini waved. "Hey Tauros, welcome to Total Drama Island. You sound ready to be here!"

"Oh I definitely am…" he turned back to the Mantine. "Pipsqueak, you gonna snivel all day or show your face!"

Rising off the Mantine was small purple bat with two large eyes and purple eyes- of which had tears rushing out of them.

"Alright, alright! I'm here, I'm here! Don't yell, don't yell!" she cried as she scrambled over to them.

"Hello Noibat, no need to rush yourself. You'll have just as much fun as everyone else." said Victini.

Noibat continued to scramble around, apologizing profusely as she did.

"Slow down kid, you're going send yourself through the fourth wall and into the fourth dimension if you rush around like that." commented Hoopa, who snickered at the sight.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!"

"Why were you two together?" Jirachi questioned the bull, who titled his head in a sort of shrug.

"Pipsqueak was tired and decided my back was a decent pillow. Taught her well that I'm not a pillow."

Noibat whimpered loudly at the word 'not' to their confusion.

"Well, how about you two 'buddies' go on and meet everyone else down there!" said Victini, pointing off to the rest of the campers.

Noibat flew away quickly and hid behind Flygon, stunned by her sudden presence.

"Uh… hi?" he said as he stacked two boxes on top another.

"…I'm sorry, I'm sorry…" she squealed, sniffling.

Flygon looked down at her and chuckled.

"Don't worry, I'm not gonna hurt you." he said, pulling out a handkerchief. "Here, blow your nose on this. You're sniffling."

Noibat grasped the handkerchief and blew hard into it before giving it back to him.

"Thanks you, thank you." she said, a smile on her face as she fluttered into the air once more.

Flygon nodded as she flew off before holding the handkerchief away from him.

"Ew, disgusting. This is going to need five wash cycles at least…"

Tauros stood next to Fraxure, already irritated by the newest presence.

"Fuck off ox-ass." she said with a scoff.

Tauros snorted. "I ain't going anywhere, you wimpy dragon."

Fraxure shot up and put her face against his.

"Say that again."

"Wimpy dragon."

Victini and Hoopa ignored the noises of pain from the end of the dock, Jirachi rushing over to put an end to it, when the next Mantine arrived. The wishmaker returned just in time for the next contestant to jump onto the dock.

Hopping onto said dock was small brown reptile with a bone mask over its head and wielding a bone club in its right hand. In the other hand, they were holding onto a small travel bag.

"Hey, hi, hello, hi, hey! I'm Cubone!" she shouted. All three hosts flinched but shook it off.

"I like the enthusiasm Cubone, welcome to the competition! I bet you'll be happier to get started!" said Victini.

"Of course~ I would! I love an adventure! This place is full of them- I mean, old dilapidated, impoverished-"

"That's great…" Victini said with a long face. "Go on over to the end of the dock."

Hoopa snickered. "If she thinks this place is an adventure then I'd love to see what she's like somewhere boring."

The next Mantine arrived in time with Cubone walking away, bringing in a small brown rabbit with one ear. He could be heard chatting away to the Mantine, who was clearly not enjoying the companionship.

"Welcome Buneary to Total Drama Pokémon!" greeted Victini as the rabbit hopped onto the dock with a bookbag in hand.

Buneary smiled. "Thisistotallyawesome,I'mreallyherethisissosososossoososososososo-"

"Stop. Sto~oooooopppp!" yelled Hoopa, shutting the rabbit up.

"Sorrryyy!"

"Don't do it again, I think two is enough…" Hoopa demanded as he stared at Cubone chatting with Whimsicott.

"Well I think three's company." Victini said to Hoopa with smirk on his face. He turned back to the hyena.

"Go on and meet everyone at the end of the dock for now! I bet everyone will love you there!"

Buneary hopped down the dock as fast as he could. He landed next to Sentret and sat down down next to him, who still had a smile on his face while he balanced upon his tail.

"HimynameisBuneary!" the rabbit greeted. Sentret looked over to him.

"Oh hello! I'm Sentret! Nice to meet you."

"Doyouliketotalk?Ido!"

Sentret put on a look of thought.

"Hmm… I can talk but do I like to talk? That's a good question every man should think, for one talks but never thinks."

Buneary tilted his head and put a hand to his mouth, bewildered by the poetry.

"What…?" he asked him slowly.

Sentret chuckled. "I would definitely talk with you, but I ask you to speak clearly for me? I can't keep up with you."

"That can be done!"

The next Mantine pulled up and let off a light blue rodent with dark blue patches and spikes on its back. A strap around its neck ended at a messenger back at their side.

She scratched her face as she walked up to the hosts.

"Uh… hi. This is the place, right?" she asked nervously.

"Yes, it is Nidorina! This island is your new home for the summer- best enjoy it now!" said Victini.

"Alright then." she said quietly. She looked around in confusion.

"Where do I go?"

Hoopa snorted. "Where you can see all the other idiots- which is just over there."

He pointed to the end of the dock. Nidorina nodded and walked away as another Mantine arrived.

This one brought along a small panda hauling a backpack on its back and, instead of the usual leaf, a pen in its mouth.

"Pancham, welcome! Great to see you made it!" greeted Victini.

Pancham gave him two thumbs up but said nothing. He looked around and pointed at the rest of the campers silently. Victini took notice and nodded.

"Yes, that's where you'll be going. Don't get lost!" he said.

Pancham sat down next to Chespin, who was holding onto the bruise given by Sandshrew. He noticed his new companion and snorted.

"Hey, how's it going." said Chespin. He held out his free hand. "I'm Chespin."

Pancham nodded and pointed to himself before shaking Chespin's hand, confusing the chipmunk.

"Uh… I know you're Pancham, it's obvious, but it's good manners to say your name at least instead of just pointing at yourself."

Pancham shook his head and pointed to his neck and miming himself gagging.

"Oh, you can't talk. That sucks." observed Chespin.

Pancham held up a finger and rummaged through his bag. Chespin watched the fighting type pull out a notepad and took the pen out his mouth and quickly scribble something down.

'Even though I can't talk, I can still say what I want.' wrote Pancham.

Chespin smiled. "Well that's reassuring."

Coming off the next Mantine was large yellow spider with two large purple eyes complemented by a small group of smaller purple eyes. On her back was small pack with a pillow tied to it.

"Galvantula! Welcome to the island! Doing good I hope?" asked Victini as the spider looked around.

Galvantula huffed and closed her eyes.

"No, I'm not." she moaned.

"Well isn't she just lively." observed Hoopa.

Victini rolled his eyes.

"Well okay then. Go have a lot of fun with everyone at the end of the dock."

"I'm already regretting signing up for this." she noted as she walked past the hosts.

She sat down beside Raichu, who took notice of the spider.

"Excuse me ma'am but you are in my field of view. I ask that you move immediately or else be forcibly moved." he ordered.

Galvantula stared at the mouse, who matched her stare but when he did, he suddenly got nervous and broke away.

"I will tolerate this for now but do it again and I will take action!"

Raichu shuffled over towards Aipom, who was busy talking to Sneasel and Ledian.

"Hey, go back the other way!" shouted the primate.

"Uh…" Raichu took one look at Galvantula and shook his head. "No can do ma'am!"

"Thought so." said Galvantula as she let out a short chuckle.

After a few minutes of waiting for the next Mantine turned up nothing, Victini and Hoopa started to become impatient.

"Now where are they? We don't have all day!" yelled Victini in irritation.

"Maybe the next camper is just that violent or maybe lazier than that spider." said Hoopa while he fiddled with one of his rings.

"Or it could be because the next camper can fly and the Mantine to transport him called in sick?"

The trio of hosts turned to see a small moth with orange and tan wings, orange eyes and a black body with an orange stripe hovering next Jirachi. He had a messenger bag hanging down, weighed down by something heavy.

"Oh, how long have you been here?" asked Jirachi.

"Long enough to fix my laptop." he said, pulling a laptop out of the bag.

"A techy huh? Whatever the case, welcome to the competition Mothim!" said Victini.

Mothim slipped the laptop back into the bag and chuckled.

"It's great to be here and to have the opportunity to win a crazy amount of money."

"And a lifetime supply food as well but only if you win, which you probably won't, let's be honest."

Mothim stared at Victini quietly.

"Now go on and join your fellow campers at the end of the dock!"

Mothim flew away just as another Mantine pulled up with a small, gray, bouncing pig with a large pink pearl on its head. He bounced off the Mantine and landed on the dock with a spring.

"Hi!" he looked straight at Victini. "Ooo, you're Victini! It's great to meet you! I loved your web-series V for Victory!"

"Nice to meet a fan!" replied Victini. "I mean, I'm not doing that for some time but it's nice to know someone knows where I came from!"

Hoopa noticed the look Victini was giving him.

"Tch, whatever…" he said as he teleported money into his hand and started counting it.

"Well Spoink, I'm sure you'll enjoy this show- you're on it! Go on over to the end of the dock to meet everyone else!" said Victini as he gestured to the end of the dock.

Spoink bounced away with a goodbye, missing the moment when Hoopa handed Victini a stack of money.

"Five-hundred poke. You win."

Victini took the money and quickly counted, smiling when he confirmed the amount before teleporting it away.

"Thanks for betting with the Victory Pokémon." said Victini as he noticed the next arriving Mantine. "Oh look, another one's arriving."

Disembarking this Mantine was a wispy black spirit with its face being hidden by an old tree stump with two large red eyes peeking out. In her stubby hands, she was hauling a bag twice the size of her with noticeable effort.

"Wow, so this is it, huh? Really cool but it's no video game or anything though... hehehee~" she said. "I'm Phantump!"

"Yes, you definitely are." Victini rolled his eyes. "Welcome to the competition Phantump!"

"So awesome to be here! I couldn't believe either- this might have been a dream but it isn't! And not mention all the comics th-"

"Okay, enough girl- I get it, you're excited!" he clapped his hands then pointed down the dock. "Go on over to the end of the dock." Victini lamely ordered.

"Hehehe…" the ghost chuckled awkwardly. "Alright."

Phantump floated with the pack in tow. Hoopa held back a laugh as the ghost left.

"Wow, what a dweeb. I'm amazed she didn't have an inhaler or something."

"I know, never meet someone like that before. I already don't like her." admitted Victini, who turned to watch the water for the next entrant.

"Don't just judge her yet, she may just be a quirky kid." added Jirachi.

The three heard a shout from nearby.

"Watch where you're going tree-stump!" yelled Fraxure.

"Wait, not the face! I pruned it this morning" yelled Phantump.

Victini looked at Jirachi with straight face. She shook her head and sighed.

"Eh… okay, she's quite the dork."

"Who is?"

Victini spun around to see a mid-sized primate with orange fur, tan in some places, red and blue markings around its eyes, and a long, slender orange tail that was on fire although the fire was rather small. A strap wrapped around their chest leading to a messenger bag on the back.

"Oh, hello Monferno. Welcome to the island!" he hurriedly greeted.

Monferno smiled and put a hand behind her head.

"It's cool to be here, thanks for inviting me. Can't wait to win!"

"Well, you're not going be a happy camper when you lose then- which is likely to happen!" cheered Victini.

Monferno frowned.

"Now go join the other potential losers over by the end of the dock!"

Monferno was only a few steps past the hosts when a bone slammed into her face, knocking her down.

Cubone ran over. "Oh no, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to hit you! I was just showing off my boomerang skills and-"

Monferno got up and brushed herself off before giving the skull helmeted ground type a smile and a thumbs-up.

"Ah, it's cool! It was just an accident! It's not like this is going to be something that happens again."

"Yeah, you're right!" said Cubone as she picked up her bone off the floor.

They left the three hosts behind as a Mantine pulled up and let off its passenger.

"Hello there Buizel, welcome to Total Drama Pokémon!"

Stepping onto the dock was an orange otter with a yellow underbelly and a yellow adornment on his neck. He was carrying a briefcase with him and was smiling to the hosts.

"It's nice to be here." he simple said as he set down the briefcase.

"Well I bet you would think it'll be really nice to win lots of money!" said Victini.

Buizel nodded and his smile turned into a confident smirk.

"Definitely. I aim to have fun in the meanwhile and make friends."

"Friends or not, you're going to have to work hard to win and I'm sure you'll never get that far with how I work!" gloated Victini, much to the otter's chagrin.

"Okay." the otter walked away, briefcase in hand, and sat down next to Sableye.

"'Ey, how's it goin'?" asked the rabbit.

"I'm fine, a little tired but fine." said Buizel as he stretched.

"If you're lookin' for a' pillow don't even tink' about my ass. It's not a comfortable 'nough pillow."

"Hahaha, no I think I want to sleep on a real mattress and not concrete unless I'd like to sleep with a ground type." said Buizel with a smirk on his face.

"Ooooo, that was good!" Sableye said with a clap of his hands.

"Heh, I don't do mother jokes but I have a good sense of humor." replied Buizel.

"Hah, so do I otter-boy!"

Sableye held his hand out.

"Sableye, pro in makin' ya' laugh and havin' a good time in, and outta the house."

Buizel shook his hand with a laugh.

"Buizel, pro with the trumpet, music, and a way with hands."

The two stared for a moment before they started laughing louder.

"Oh… will you two shut the fuck up and stop making those stupid comments!" yelled Fraxure.

Stepping off the last arriving Mantine was a large pink sheep with wool on its head and neck and a pink and black stripped tail with a blue orb at the end. She wore a messenger bag on the side and had a confident smirk on her face.

"Hello. I'm Flaafy." she announced as she walked up to the hosts.

"Nice to see you made it Flaafy." greeted Victini.

"It's nice here." she said taking a glance around before tightening the strap to her bag. "But the best part will be winning."

"You best be ready to lose then!" shouted Victini, making Flaafy roll her eyes.

"Now go on and stand with everyone else!"

Jirachi leaned into his ear.

"Vicky, that was the last camper."

"Oh… it was?" the wish-maker nodded. "Well that's great!"

"What a perceptive person you are Vick." sneered Hoopa, only to get an ember to the face.

"Ah, what the hell!"

"Let's get on with this before those embers turn into a fireball." noted Victini.

The host flew over to the crowd of pokémon at the end of the dock, Hoopa and Jirachi behind him. The camper's turned their attention to him when he clapped his hands together.

"As I've probably said plenty of times before, welcome all of you, to Total Drama Pokémon. The thirty of you are lucky to be in the running to win the grand prize of five-million poke, a lifetime of poke puffs and… one last secret surprise for the winner to be revealed once they win!"

"I'm guessing a pretty please won't suffice in revealing it then?" suggested Duosion.

"Win the game blob-boy and you'll find out!"

Duosion winced at the insult. "Right…"

"Before we get started, why don't we take a picture to commemorate this moment? I'd bet you'd love to remember your time here!"

Jirachi came forward, camera in hand. Sneasel scoffed.

"Wow that thing is old. Did you buy it in a garage sale?"

"Heh… I won it in a bet actually." admitted Victini. "Now everyone, group together for the picture!"

"Get away from me you damn ox!" yelled Fraxure.

"You're in my way, get out of it!" shouted Tauros.

"Walnut, you come any closer as' I'll crack ya' like one." threatened Sandshrew as Chespin inched closer.

He turned and glared at her. "Fuck you, I can stand where I want!"

Mothim moved closer to the middle only to smack right into a hovering Ledian, making her drop her luggage.

"AH!" yelled Monferno when the sack fell on her head. "Why me…?" she groaned.

"Whoops, sorry." he apologized to the two.

"Eh, it's fine. People tend to forget I'm here at all." she admitted.

Monferno rubbed her head. "It's fine. I'm not hurt, just damaged."

"That's the same as hurt." both bug types point out. They glance each other and chuckle.

"Well, you're all close enough, so look forward and say… 'Indigo!'"

"INIDGO!" the group shouted as the picture was taken. As it did, a portion of the dock, cracked under the weight of all the campers.

"Make way!" shouted Glaceon as rushed away from the crumbling dock.

"Children first!" yelled Minun.

Everyone else followed suit and ran onto the beach where they would be safe.

"Well that was close. Almost took that swim I didn't want." joked Aipom.

Victini floated over to the campers standing on the beach, a smile on his face.

"Now that was a happy moment wasn't it?!"

"If you count almost going for a dip in dirty water a happy moment, then yes." said Flygon as he shuddered at the thought of dirty water.

Victini closed his eyes and a smug smirk appeared. "Since you're all on the beach, how about we get the show on the road?"

He pointed ways down the beach to a small inset area amongst the cliff with a spot for a large campfire and log seats spread out around it.

"That over there is the campfire elimination. Whenever a team loses, they must vote on who they want to kick off the island and it will be revealed at the campfire. Whoever the lucky person is, they will walk down the Dock of Lame and leave the island on the Mantine of Disappointment!"

"Whatifitsatie?" asked Buneary.

Everyone stared, unable to translate what he said until Spoink spoke up.

"He said, what if it's a tie?" reiterated Spoink at a slower speed.

"Well it's simple my little piggie! If there's a tie then it will be decided between a second vote, only this time, two candidates, the final two. If that is a tie as well, then it will come down to a tiebreaker game!"

"Is there a way to come back? A second chance would be so nice!" said Minun.

"There is indeed one chance to come back but I'll explain later when Hoopa does he part." Victini turned to the mischief maker, not actually meaning to tell them. "Right, Hoopa?"

"Yeah, yeah I know what to do."

Hoopa floated in front of everyone and summoned a list with names on it.

"From this point forward, there will be two teams- A and B."

"That's pretty creative genie- did it take a wish to think that up?" mocked Sableye.

Hoopa fumed while a good portion of the campers, plus Victini, snickered at the joke.

"Minding interruptions, team A, from now on, will comprise of: Sandshrew, Nidorina, Tauros, Flaafy, Sentret, Noibat, Helioptile, Whimsicott, Mienfoo, Fraxure, Monferno, Sableye, Buizel, Spoink, and Buneary!"

"I'M ON TEAM WITH **HIM/HER!?"** shouted Tauros and Fraxure. The two turned and glared at each other.

"Well, this'll be a jolly time…" lamented Nidorina as the two started hurling insults to each other.

"Ignore them, it work's wonders." said Helioptile, not even glancing up from her book.

"Awesome, we're on the same team!" said Sableye.

Buizel nodded and smiled to the imp. "This worked out well… though I'd give anything to have those two stop."

Sandshrew walked up and chuckled. "Even if they stop, me an' Chespin would be just the same."

"You and Chespin aren't liable to maiming anyone- neither of you have sharp or pointy bits." Buizel pointed out.

"Yea', you're right."

Hoopa ignored the yelling match and summoned a different sheet of paper.

"Team B, from now on, will comprise of: Ledian, Sneasel, Aipom, Chespin, Phantump, Pancham, Duosion, Galvantula, Minun, Aggron, Flygon, Mothim, Glaceon and Raichu!"

"Oh joy, you gave us the dweeb." moaned Galvantula as she squinted at Phantump.

"Yeah! …Who's the dweeb?" he asked, confused.

"Trust me, that dorky kid is better than the you in so many ways…" Duosion commented. Galvantula glare but did not respond.

Aipom gave a weak punch to Sneasel's shoulder. The cat winced but smiled.

"Look at that, same team!"

"Yeah, the winning one." sneered Sneasel as she watched Tauros and Fraxure continue to fight. "Glad to not be anywhere near that."

"Same."

"Damn… I wanted to be on the same team as Mienfoo." groaned Glaceon.

"Grow up casanova, she doesn't like you." Mothim told the eeveelution. He turned and glared at the moth.

"Says you, nerd."

"Campers!" Victini yelled, stopping the shouting match and drawing everyone's attention to him. "Good to see you all still have ears. Follow me to the camp!"

A short walk gave the campers the view of the camp, which was really two large cabins, a mess hall, a large hut marked restroom, and another, smaller cabin behind it marked 'off-limits'.

"Wow…" said Monferno, whistling at the sight. "It looks…"

"Like total garbage." scorned Galvantula.

"Actually, I think it's better than expected. I expected the buildings to also be falling apart but I guess there is some effort here." admitted Duosion.

"It's not safe! It's not safe!" observed Noibat when a piece of siding fell off the mess hall.

"It's perfectly safe, trust me. It's just needs some more TLC than we previously thought!" rectified Victini. "Onto other things, this will be where you'll all be staying! And since using letters for team names may be just a tad boring…"

"Knew it!" shouted Sableye. Hoopa scowled at him.

"Team A is now the Jolly Jolteons and Team B is now the Fiery Flareons!"

"Better be happy now shiny eye bastard..." Hoopa muttered just loud enough for Sableye to hear.

"I heard that genie."

"The cabin on the left of the mess hall is the Jolteon cabin and vice versa is the Flareon cabin!" continued Victini. "And over there is the bathrooms but not only do they provide showers and toilets, it's also the confessional booth as well! A space saver …and a money saver too."

"You're cheap? We had no idea…" mocked Sneasel, earning a fiery glare from the host.

"Anyways…" he said through his teeth. "Inside the confessional, you guys are free to talk about your feelings on well… anything! May it be related to the challenges or your fellow campers, vent away! We may or may not show on TV!"

Victini paused.

"And don't worry, the camera can be shut off if you need to actually go."

"Oh good, I thought you'd be showing that too…" said Flaafy, breathing a sigh of relief.

He clapped his hands together and smiled.

"So… how about you all give your first opinions on the island and your teammates and how you feel about the competition in general and afterwards, we'll head on out to do the first challenge!"

Buneary hopped up and down in glee. "Iwannagofirst!Memememememememememe!"

Raichu shuffled over to Duosion.

"Think that recruit is actually old enough?"

The psychic watched the hyena slam into Spoink, who then bumped into Minun, who then electrocuted Monferno.

"AAH! Come on!"

"No…" he said, his tone in disbelief. "I don't think he is…"

 **[\/\/]**

 **Victini floated in front of the camera, leaving enough space to show the stall was simple wooden one with a single window and an off-white toilet.**

 **"This place is fully functional courtesy of me an' Hoopa! Showers, bathtubs and sinks plus the obvious behind me." he said, gesturing to the toilet below. "I hope everyone at home enjoys the likely colorful commentary to come out of this place!"**

 **The snapping of wood could be heard and the camera was suddenly looking at the ceiling.**

 **"Fuck."**

 **[\/\/]**

 **"It'ssocoolhere,everyone'sawesome,there'ssomuchtodoandsomuchtoexplore!" Buneary said in his fast-talking manner. He paused, popping up his his lowered ear.**

 **"What was that?" he said in a slower speech, his voice much deeper. A creak could be heard.**

 **[\/\/]**

 **"Summer grows with the many, putting us all in our pretenses and against the nary; depositing us in our… damn, what next?" Sentret asked himself.**

 **He paused and his face drooped into a sadder expression.**

 **"I hate it when I can't complete a poem." he shrugged and perked up. "Eh, what can you do?"**

 **[\/\/]**

 **Helioptile sat in the stall silently reading the same book as before, not even minding the camera when a creak reverberated through the room. She pulled down from her eyes.**

 **"What was that?"**

 **She gave it a few seconds before shaking her head and going back to her book. The second she did, a plank of wood fell from the roof and hit her over the head.**

 **[\/\/]**

 **"The rest of the team is cool, I just know they're all gonna love having me around and I know that I'm gonna love winning all the much more!" exclaimed Phantump.**

 **"Now if they all stopped insulting me and let me hang out with them, that'd be great!" she closed her eyes in thought. "But I guess talking about video games, comics and tabletop RPGs is not what most people want to do anyway, but I have nothing else to talk about really… except boys. I can always talk about them!"**

 **[\/\/]**

 **"This place is a nightmare of health code, fire safety, and building code violations. I'm shocked it's standing upright at this point." remarked Duosion as he scanned the thin cracks on the wall under the window.**

 **"On the flip side, the other's here will be easy to overcome and if I play all my pieces right, I'll get a checkmate, and win the grand prize." he paused. "Oh gods that was lame…"**

 **[\/\/]**

 **"Everyone should just drop out now- they stand no chance against me and my looks… unless they want to be charmed…" Glaceon said with a smirk on his face. A groan could be heard but the eeveelution ignored it.**

 **"Maybe I'll start with seducing that Mienfoo then move on to that little Minun- cute little lady deserves a strong, handsome man like me."**

 **A large plank of wood quickly slammed down onto his head.**

 **[\/\/]**

 **"This fucking sucks! I'm stuck with that fucking ox of a moron, it's a long way to the money and I'm already fucking EXHAUSTED! ARGH!"**

 **Fraxure banged her fist into the back wall, creating larger cracks than before.**

 **"Not only that, but that fluff-butt gets on my nerves and that stupid cotton ball won't stop singing! I don't know who's the worst person on this goddamn team!"**

 **[\/\/]**

 **Pancham scribbled in his notepad for a few minutes before showing off what it is to the camera.**

 _ **'The team is really understanding of the problem with me not being able to talk. In fact, none of them said it was a problem at all! The only one to say something remotely mean was Galvantula but I don't count her- she's just a lazy grouch.'**_

 **He flipped onto the other page and wrote down something else; showing it off when he was done.**

 _ **'I think this whole competition is a neat idea- not original or anything but a lot of fun when you have the chance to make some long-time friends here.'**_

 **[\/\/]**

 **Raichu was standing at attention in front of the toilet. He stared at the camera for a good time until Victini could be heard yelling something incoherent at Raichu.**

 **"The lieutenant said to talk about how I feel! I feel…" Raichu stop and rubbed his chin in thought.**

 **"I don't know honestly. Most of my fellow soldiers are good people though Galvantula could do with more energy, Sneasel could be less critical of everything, and Glaceon could do with some self-restraint."**

 **[\/\/]**

 **Whimsicott stood in the windowsill, blocking the view of her face using the light but what could be seen was a creepy smile and crazy looking eyes.**

 **"This place is per~fect~ for what I~~ have in mind~~! And every~one~ will be my~ sub~ject's~!"**

 **[\/\/]**

 **"This team is alright, could do with some more sensibility and less arguing but it's alright. Though I'll probably have to straighten out some heads by the end of the week if they continue." said Flaafy as she looked up out of the window, with yelling that could be distinctly heard in the background.**

 **"I hope one of those two are eliminated soon…"**

 **[\/\/]**

 **Sandshrew sat in front of the camera with looking down her eyes closed.**

 **"I can't stand that cuntmunk but if he leaves me alone, I'll leave him 'lone too. But if wants a fight, I'll give a right shiner if I bloody have ta'."**

 **She sighed and opened her eyes.**

 **That being said, I think this whole competition is 'right: lots of money on the line, challenges, and twenty-nine other blokes trying to win all the same. Heh… kinda interesting in all the roight ways in my eyes."**

 **[\/\/]**

 **"Duosion is awesome! He knows sooo~ much and he's a lot of fun to be around! The others are okay too. But that spider? Icky! And that sword? A weirdo!" pattered Minun. She puffed her cheeks out and frowned.**

 **"That Glaceon is really awful too- he keeps telling me things about how I'll be his! A loser like him will never get me!"**

 **[\/\/]**

 **"I came because I thought it was easy money and now I regret it in every way." noted Galvantula, a disgruntled look on her face.**

 **"Maybe I can take the 'easy way' out but even then, that's work. All I want to do right now is sleep and eat."**

 **[\/\/]**

 **Flygon was cleaning the window in the background with a towel.**

 **"It's going to take forever to clean this entire camp… oooh… I can't stand it! Rrr…" he groaned.**

 **[\/\/]**

 **Sneasel is seen cleaning a glass lens, eyeing it ever so often.**

 **"Yes, I'm little harsh about everything I see but someone has to be the critic. Besides, I don't like to settle for less than perfect and this place is certainly far from it."**

 **She shook her head and put the lens in her bag.**

 **"All that aside, this competition will be a cinch hopefully. And if I win, which I will, it will feed my hobby all the more. Maybe even during my time here I can get some stuff done."**

 **[\/\/]**

 **Chespin sat with a scowl and his arms folded.**

 **"I hate that shrew. It's only been about an hour and I hate her guts- she cheats to win and then insults me left and right! I can't wait to prove I'm better than her."**

 **He let his scowl fade into a calmer expression.**

 **"Aside from her, most of the people in this camp are… well I can't say they're all nice, great or kind but I can say that most of them are pretty cool to hang out with. Mothim is welcoming, Aipom is friendly, and while Raichu may be a by the book guy, he's kind when he lets go."**

 **[\/\/]**

 **"I can code in five languages, I can write programs of all kinds, and I've got a couple of websites to my name, so mentally I'm good. But an actual physical competition? It's not something I'm meant to do… which is why I'm doing it. Can't go far in life if you don't take risks." explained Mothim.**

 **He then looked away. "There's also the little tidbit of being friendless… I kinda want to solve that too."**

 **[\/\/]**

 **"Everyone here is a wimp, a piece of shit and in my way- especially that two-tusked dragon bitch. Hmph, she's not all that strong. I can take her no problem! And once I do, the rest of the team will bend to my word." said Tauros, who chuckled at the thought.**

 **A knock on the door could be heard.**

 **"** _ **Wanna try and say that in front of my face, ox**_ **?"**

 **[\/\/]**

 **Aggron was staring at the ceiling, which had bits and pieces falling from it.**

 **"Hmm…"**

 **He then looked to the camera and rolled his eyes. He reached forward and tilted it up to show a large indent in the ceiling with two smaller holes to the side, as if something pierced through unlike the main indent.**

 **[\/\/]**

 **Spoink slowly bounced in place, an annoyed expression clear to see.**

 **"Ever since I translated what Buneary said to actual spoken words, he hasn't left me alone and considers me his 'best friend'. While I like the gesture, I'd like some privacy."**

 **He sighed. "Besides him, this game will be a total pain knowing how Victini operates- he acts kind and all but underneath that kind exterior is someone crafty, and he loves to watch things go wrong for others. It's why he wins his bet every episode…"**

 **[\/\/]**

 **"That genie is a total asshat. I'd give anything to knock him down a peg, what with how he keeps picking on me but then again, he can't take a joke, can he?"**

 **A portal opened up above the unsuspecting Sableye and before he could speak again, a bucket of seaweed was deposited on him.**

 **"Oh yuck! That motherfucker… Hoopa!" he yelled.**

 **[\/\/]**

 **Hoopa was before holding in laughter when Sableye yelled.**

 **"Oh that was perfect… there's gonna be more where that came from-"**

 **He was cut-off when a bucket of toilet water came through the same portal and drenched him.**

 **"Sableye…" he said through his teeth.**

 **[\/\/]**

 **"While Sableye seems mean, he's actually just a joker. As I've talked to him more I find that he loves to live in the moment, isn't afraid to speak his mind, but knows when to fold if he's in over his own head. We match well." said Buizel.**

 **"For the rest of the team, we're pretty tight… mostly. But Flaafy is dependable, so if Mienfoo, Nidorina, Sentret and, when she isn't hurt, Monferno. We'll do good."**

 **[\/\/]**

 **Nidorina sat quietly in the stall for a few minutes before saying anything, a worried look on her face.**

 **"I'm… slightly out of my element. So much anger around- in both teams no less. I'm kind of… afraid of what may happen but all I can do is forge ahead. Just stay calm and quiet Nidorina, and you'll win- just imagine one time where everyone's freaking out, that's when she'll pull ahead." she told herself.**

 **[\/\/]**

 **Ledian had her arms folded and a displeased look on her face.**

 **"It's starting to happen already; the others are forgetting about me entirely. I know Mothim didn't mean it but it's hard to miss someone who is bright fucking red! No matter where I am and who I'm with, I'm always that damn third wheel, the forgotten one, the fourth person in a group walking down a sidewalk, behind the other three…"**

 **She paused and looked down, twiddling with her hand.**

 **"It's really… depressing honestly. Kinda why I'm such an angry asshole..."**

 **[\/\/]**

 **"Everything is big, everything is big! And scary, scary…" said Noibat as she peered out the window. She turned back to the camera with a concerned expression on her face.**

 **"But I'll do it, I'll do it! I'll win, win!"**

 **A plank of wood falls from the ceiling behind her, making a bang as it hit the toilet.**

 **"Ahh, monster, monster! Help, help!" she screamed, rushing past the camera.**

 **[\/\/]**

 **"This place is going to be so fun to stay in! So much to do and the sense of adventure? It's all around me, calling for me to explore!" Cubone said with a large smile showing through her mask.**

 **"And I have plenty of people to rely on during my escapades… and during the competition too. I can't wait to get the grand prize, so I can so spelunking for the rest of my life!"**

 **[\/\/]**

 **"Looking at the current cast to see who could potentially rival, only one comes up, Duosion. And that's only because he seems like a smart guy- the type to take the lead and the type to see things in more than one way." observed Aipom. She shook her head and started to shuffle her deck of cards.**

 **"Meh, I've got time to worry later... For now, I'll just keep a good pokerface, take the reins of the team... and maybe get an alliance going early? I dunno, it seems to work in these type of games..."**

 **[\/\/]**

 **"Okay, so I've had a few accidents from the time between arriving and this point but those were all flukes! I'm good, honest!"**

 **She looked around for a moment, expecting something but nothing happened.**

 **"Phew… onto other things. This show will probably be a ton of fun- opportunity to make friends, have some fun and occasionally go rock climbing. I don't actually foresee myself winning but if I do, all the better."**

 **Monferno got up to leave only for the ceiling to partially collapse on her, depositing a small pile of debris upon the monkey.**

 **"He… help…" she squeaked.**

 **[\/\/]**

"Well, was that everyone?" Victini asked the campers as Jirachi did some first aid on an unconscious Monferno in the background.

"Can I go again? I want a redo." asked Glaceon.

"Sorry ice-breath, the challenge calls." said Hoopa as he came out from the bathrooms with a towel in hand, still dripping wet.

Victini eyed his co-host up and down, confused.

"How are you wet? You fall in the toilet or something? I'm not letting you near me if you did- you'd stink up my good smells."

"…no." Hoopa said, giving Sableye a glance. Said imp flipped him off.

"Well okay then! Onto the challenge! Follow Hoopa everyone, I'll meet you all there. Just a few things need to be prepared!" called Victini as he flew off to the 'off-limits' cabin.

Hoopa sighed and flew over to a trail.

"Over here. Follow and don't get lost." he ordered. He flew on down the path, not caring if they followed or not.

Cubone walked up to Minun as they started walking down the path.

"Wonder if the first challenge will be a fun adventure!?" she asked the mouse.

Minun hummed. "I hope it is!"

Up front, Hoopa overheard the two.

"Oh, you all have no idea…" he whispered to himself as he flew along.

* * *

That's it for the introductions. I don't have much else to say down here other than please leave your thoughts, I'm always glad to read them.

Or shout at me till you voice pierces the heavens because aye just be another copycat. Whatever suits you.

See you next episode on _**TOTAL… DRAMA… POKEMON!**_

Näeme hiljem!

* * *

[Updated 7/17/17]


	2. Episode 1: Wind, Sky, Water!

Welcome to the next episode of Total Drama Pokémon, which is totally not a copy on any existing story ideas at all and may or may not be in the same universe but I claim plausible deniability on that- all of it! I'm joking, I accredit DarkAmpithere where credit is due, as it should be!

 **Disclaimer** _:_ I don't own Pokémon, TDI or anything that can make me money. Just my pen, which I rent.

* * *

 ** _Episode 1: Wind, Sky, Water!_**

 **[\/\/]**

Hoopa was still leading up the two teams up the trail to the first challenge when the elevation started to change drastically.

"This is getting a little silly. Stairs? Really?"

Hoopa turned and shoot a look at Flaafy, who was not far behind.

"Should've added an escalator!" Sableye shot from a distance, making Hoopa growl.

"It's either take the stairs or climb up the hard way." he said, gesturing to the cliffs surrounding them.

Flaafy groaned.

Sentret walked up to the sheep and gave her a pat on the back.

"Eh, don't worry, for soon we will reach the peak and once there, we will see not sun, but accomplishment… was that good?"

"Poetry? Pretty good." she complimented. Sentret smiled.

"Thanks, I work hard. My dream is to become a famous poet but…" he scratched his head and laughed nervously. "Sadly, poetry doesn't pay for college."

Flaafy chuckled. "Same. Honestly, with that prize money, I don't need to go to college. I can just buy a nice piece somewhere outside Olivine, right on the water…"

"That sounds great, great."

The pair looked up to see Noibat just above them.

"Well I grew up in Olivine, 's hard not to stay."

"Stay… stay? But why not move, move away?" asked Noibat.

"I… have my reasons."

"Andwhatmaythosebe?!"

Flaafy and Sentret jumped while Noibat fell out of the air in fright by the sudden interruption.

"Oops… sorry!"

They all saw Buneary standing there, a large sloppy smile on his face.

"It's fine, just don't do it again!" demanded Flaafy.

 **[\/\/]**

" **Can people** _ **not**_ **be rude and butt into private conversations?" complained Flaafy.**

 **[\/\/]**

 **"Flaafy and I see eye to eye. I think we'll be good friends." said Sentret.**

 **[\/\/]**

"So Sneasel…" Aipom started, eyeing the dark-type walking alongside. The cat-weasel was eyeing the landscape with a careful eye.

"Yeah?"

"Got any hobbies?"

"No."

Aipom shot her a look of shock. "You don't!?"

"I mean… I do things in my free time but nothing to a serious extent." the cat explained.

"Hmm…" Aipom put a hand to her mouth before having an idea. "Why not learn how to play poker? Or some cool card tricks?"

"I'll think about it." the cat responded icily.

"Okay then…" Aipom looked around at everyone walking along. "Hey, what do you think of the others on our team? Most are okay in my eye."

Sneasel put her hands together before putting a claw each to her chin and looking up in thought.

"Most are average, if not _below_ average. Of note though is that the spider is a loose end, the floating blob is too arrogant, and Glaceon needs his mouth sewn shut."

Aipom chuckled. "What about me?"

"You're... hmm…" Sneasel snickered before flashing a smile and a wink. "You're okay I guess."

Aipom was struck odd by the last part. "What does mean I'm _okay_?!"

"Okay, average."

Aipom glared. Sneasel gave her a playful smile back.

"Oh really? Average? Is that how it is?" challenged the monkey.

"Want to prove me wrong?" the cat challenged.

"Heck yeah!"

 **[\/\/]**

 **"Heh... Sneasel. Smarter than she lets on and observant as well- probably has Keen Eyes. Only downside is her snark. She loves to make witty remarks whenever she sees something that worth it. It irks me to no end but it _is_ sometimes funny." said Aipom.**

 **"She fights well too... well, for a runt. I feigned a tie just to not make her feel like a fucking idiot. Hehe... she'll be useful to me."**

 **[\/\/]**

 **"Those two are a really odd pair. They seem like they shouldn't fit together but they do- then again, me and Pancham fit like a glove so no complaints."**

 **Chespin hummed for a moment before snorting.**

 **"I guess it's because Aipom doesn't actually care and loves having fun. I just don't like being told how anything I do is wrong- the second she loses a fight, I'm going to be all over that cat." explained Chespin.**

 **[\/\/]**

Walking beside Sableye, Buizel was listening in on the imp's stories on his "adventures" before getting to the island.

"Girl won't call back to this day. I kinda regret it badly- she was a cute one. But hey, I got my car in the end." finished Sableye. Buizel chuckled.

"You're really something else Sableye, I have to hand it to you. I'd never have the guts to do something like that."

Sableye smirked. "Gotta get my kicks somehow."

"Speaking of getting your kicks, what's up with you and that Hoopa? You met each other before?" inquired Buizel, making the rabbit laugh.

"Hell no! I'd be dead probably, he despises me already!"

Buizel raised his eyebrow. "What'd you do?"

"Made a few jokes. Dude's a little girl and couldn't take it, then he pranks me in the confessional, so I struck back." he explained.

"Wow, that's pretty…"

"Petty? I know. I bet ten that he's on his period."

"From the way he's acted so far, he can't be. He acted more childish than some of tha' girls I know!"

The pair looked to their right to see Sandshrew, smile on her face.

"Well, I'll take your word for it. 'Sides, if I said that, he'd be pissed and pissing his diaper while crying to Victini." said Sableye, a smirk on his face.

Both Buizel and Sandshrew laughed.

"Oh gods, there's an image!" said Buizel. Sandshrew hung onto him, unable to stand straight due to laughing so hard.

"Geez, that's something to see!"

Hoopa ground his teeth trying to ignore the insults he heard behind him.

 **[\/\/]**

" **Sableye may be the end of me- either Hoopa will kill us both or I'll die laughing. Either way, I'm glad to know him." admitted Buizel.**

 **[\/\/]**

" **I'm going to** _ **destroy**_ **that imp." snarled Hoopa.**

 **[\/\/]**

"How far are we walking? I'm tired." complained Galvantula.

"Lazy, wimpy, piece of shit spider." muttered Tauros, only to receive a shock from her. "YOW!

"Say it louder next time. I don't like straining my hearing."

"I request the same civilian!" approved Raichu. "If you have something to say, say it!"

Tauros shot both electric types an angry glare but when both crackled with electricity, he backed down.

"Who's really the wimp here?" joked Duosion.

Fraxure chuckled as she walked past him. "He is. Fucker can't fight and screams like a girl when actually confronted."

"He's... all talk." noted Nidorina, stepping back when the two glanced at her.

"And has no bite what-so-ever." added continued Chespin. "Kinda weak really."

Tauros could only mutter unmentionable things to himself as they continued to talk about him. He drew up courage to confront them once more but Hoopa put an end to it.

"Alright kids, we're here." the mischief maker announced.

The campers walked onto the top of a flat bluff overlooking the lakeside below, separated by a long drop. Nearby something was hidden underneath a cloth, Victini seen peeking underneath mumbling to himself.

"Whoa…" said Monferno, observing the drop. "That's… a drop."

Flygon looked down and whistled. "I'll feel bad for anyone who jumps from here."

"I'll say- at least you can fly…" commented Aipom.

"Well today everyone, you'll all be flying!"

They all turned to see Victini now floating in front of the hidden object, hands clasped together, and a large smile on his face.

"We are?! That sounds like fun!" chimed Minun.

Victini chuckled. "Well, yes it would be but you're not flying on a plane or on a flying type." he psychically tugged the sheet of cloth off to reveal what was underneath. "You'll be flying with this!"

"Is that…" started a shocked Mothim.

"A catapult! I've always wanted to see one!" shouted Cubone in glee.

"The thing looks like it'll fall apart in one go." observed Sneasel.

Helioptile snorted, "I agree."

"As do I." droned Galvantula.

"It will not!" he shot back, "And now you have, my skull adorned victim! The first challenge will have you all being launched from here via the catapult…" he gestured to the object in question.

"How barbaric." commented Helioptile.

"I concur." agreed Duosion. "And hurry up."

Victini glared at him. "Alright bubble boy…" he grumbled for moment then continued his previous train of thought, "From here, towards the lake! And there's more!"

"Is there?" Galvantula sarcastically said, dampening the hosts mood slightly.

"Yes…" he growled before shaking it off, "Come to the edge, everyone!" he shouted.

"I don't see anything unusual." observed Flaafy.

"Because it _isn't_!" Victini pointed to a set of rings floating on the water, which was a large green ring with a smaller blue one inside, which had an even smaller red in the middle.

"See those? That's where you'll will be aiming! Miss and you get only one point. Land within the green ring and it's three, within the blue and its five! The red one, the hardest and smallest to land in, is a whole ten points! Your goal is to get the most but you can only earn points _if_ you go!"

"So you're saying I have to potentially do grievous harm to myself to possibly _lose_?" asked Glaceon in shock.

"Not fun, not fun at all!" cried Noibat.

"Don't worry, the most that will happen is that you drown but Hoopa will make sure that won't happen. Right Hoops?"

Said co-host glared ominously at his superior but relented and gave a small nod once Victini stared at him.

"That makes me feel oh-so-much better…" groaned Monferno. "Not like I'm still jumping into water or anything."

"You~ bet~ter~!" sang Whimsicott, making the fire/fighting type flinch in surprise.

"I wasn't planning on running if that's what you mean! I'm not some dog or fox who can't take a puddle!" she shot back.

"Alright, which team wants to go first?" asked Victini.

"We do!" Aipom shouted, horrifying her team.

"I don't want to die!" cried Mothim.

"Let them go first and they'll show us how much it'll hurt!" shouted Glaceon.

"I second the notion." she glared at Glaceon. "Better to get over with it really."

"No!" wailed Phantump.

"Yes!" mocked Victini. "Alright then, the Flareon's are going first! Go on and do your thing guys while me and the Jolteons watch! Don't get too hurt! I don't like paying hospital fees!" announced Victini jovially.

Victini, Hoopa, and the Jolteons walked back to a roped off area near the edge to watch. Glaceon angrily got in Aipom's face, who didn't seem concerned.

"Are you nuts! Why volunteer for _all_ of us!?"

Duosion floated forward. "I agree with him… for now." he mumbled. "You didn't discuss this with any of us."

Aipom gave them a wave of her hand. "And? All I did was make an executive decision. Besides as Sneasel said, better now than later."

"Who made you leader?" challenged Chespin.

"No one, but we need one and I decided it'll be me. Just trust me, you won't regret when we win."

Glaceon spit on the ground beside her, creating a small patch of ice.

"We'll see about that bitch."

 **[\/\/]**

 **"She's not my leader, any day of the week! Besides, she's nowhere near my standard anyways." said Glaceon.**

 **[\/\/]**

"Who goes first, _leader_?" Chespin asked mockingly.

Aipom tapped her chin. "Well, we need a control shot or else we'd just keep missing. Hmm…"

Sneasel tapped her on the shoulder. "Me or Ledian. We're the average of the team when it comes to size."

"Ehm?" hummed Ledian. "Me?"

"Well, since you have wings Ledian, and Victini didn't say you _couldn't_ use them, how about you go first then Sneasel?"

Ledian shrugged. "Alright, I'll go. Don't miss though- I'm not _that_ fast when it comes to flying."

Ledian took her position in the bucket of the catapult and, with some aiming adjustments, was launched away.

"Don't go splat, don't go splat…" Phantump aid to herself, covering her eyes.

"Scared?" asked Mothim.

"I don't like blood all that much." the ghost whined.

"Then I can assume horror movies aren't your thing." said Mothim.

"Well I didn't say that...!" she paused and shuddered. "I... kinda like them- sort of! My favorite one..."

Mothim could only groan as the ghost droned on.

 **[\/\/]**

 **"Nice girl but… note to self, talk less with her unless I want to talk about movies and comics." Mothim told himself.**

 **[\/\/]**

Ledian flew at the lake with tremendous speed but, thankfully for everyone, did not smash straight into the water before the rings. In fact, with some help from her wings, she drove straight into the red zone.

Popping her head out of the water, she gave three thumbs up.

"I'm cool!"

"That was a great first shot! Ten points already for the Flareon's!" announced Victini.

Aipom smiled to her team. "See! We got this!"

Duosion snorted. "I'd like to believe that but Ledian put _her_ self there."

Aipom ignored the slight and beckoned her cat friend over. "You're up next."

"Yeah, yeah…" she said flippantly.

Sneasel was launched, not without adjustments, towards the lake but missed the red zone by only a meter.

"So much for having this, huh?" mocked Duosion.

"If all you're going to do is insult me, why don't you go next?" offered Aipom.

"Sure. I'd be glad to."

 **[\/\/]**

" **She expects everyone to sit back and let her order us around but I'm not having it. I will make sure of it,** _ **Aipom**_ **." ranted Duosion.**

 **[\/\/]**

Duosion flew away, netting ten points, much to Aipom's chagrin. After him, Pancham silently volunteered and got three points, as well as Minun.

"Oh, the waters cold! It's not fun!" she whined as Ledian hauled her up. Minun was struggling in her grip, uncomfortable.

"Please stop squirming or do you wanna go back in the water?" implored Ledian.

"I wanna swim!"

Ledian could only sigh as she let the mouse have her way, dropping her back into the water.

"Whatever you say." she deadpanned, waiting for the next arrival.

Raichu and Cubone went after Minun, both landing far shorter than her, ending up with three points each.

"Do I have to go?" asked Glaceon.

Aipom huffed. "Of course you moron! You want to lose?"

"Yes, but this body isn't made for breaking, it's made to be looked at it." said Glaceon as he showed himself off.

Aipom scowled at him before shaking her head. "Alright, it comes to this."

"Hmm? Given uUUPPP!" he screamed as Aipom grabbed him by her tail and threw him into the bucket. She launched him before he could right himself.

"YOU BIIIIIIIIIiii…" his scream faded away before a splash could be heard. He had landed in the three-point zone.

"Good riddance." joked Mienfoo.

"I give Aipom a lot of respect for that." observed Flaafy.

"Same." agreed Monferno.

Glaceon broke the surface and looked around.

"Where is that bug!?"

On the shore, Ledian was watching him with a smirk.

"Shouldn't you be getting him? He is a fellow soldier." Raichu asked her.

Sneasel scoffed. "Leave the idiot to drown. He'll learn a thing about keeping his mouth shut then."

A shout caught their attention and they all turned to watch the ice type flail as he tried to swim and yell at the same time. His eyes were solely focused on Ledian but his words were drowned out by splashing water.

"Let me enjoy this." said Ledian. "I'll get him in a bit."

"YOU ASSHOLES! COME GET MEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

 **[\/\/]**

" **Sometimes,** _ **not**_ **helping someone is the way to go." said Ledian, a smile on her face.**

 **[\/\/]**

" **I swear I'm going to freeze off her wings and wear them as a part of my next set of clothes to show off!" snarled a sopping wet Glaceon.**

 **[\/\/]**

Mothim launched off next and guided himself to the red ring, earning his team ten points. Flygon went next and landed in the ten-point zone as well.

He popped his head out of the water, a look of panic on his face. "Oh gods, this water! Get me out of it!"

He saw Ledian and Mothim look at each other and shake their heads.

"You're too heavy." said Ledian.

"Not even both of us together would be able to lift you." agreed Mothim.

"Ooohh…" moaned Flygon. "I'm going to need a _very_ long shower after this…"

Chespin then arrived, landing far away in the three-point zone. He quickly swam over to them.

"Can I get a ride?" he asked the two bug/flying type.

"Sure." Ledian responded, lifting him out of the water.

Flygon gave her a look of pleading. "What about me!?"

"As I said, too heavy." Mothim commented.

 **[\/\/]**

" **Flygon needs to grow up a little. It's just water." said Mothim. "Besides, me and Ledian aren't** _ **that**_ **strong. We can only do so much considering we're about a tenth of his weight."**

 **[\/\/]**

" **They don't understand! You don't know what's in this water! So much bacteria, germs, VIRUSES!" shouted Flygon. He grabbed a bottle of hand sanitizer from off-screen and squirted some into his hands.**

" **It freaks me out just thinking about!"**

 **[\/\/]**

"Galvantula, are you going?" Phantump asked the spider, who was trying to nap. "It's just you, me, Aggron and Aipom now."

"Go away loser. I'm not going." she responded.

"I'm not a loser!" she retorted but Galvantula didn't acknowledge the words. A snore from her confirmed to the ghost that she went back to sleep. "Oh..."

"What's going on over there?" asked Aipom.

"Aipom, Galvantula won't go." reported Phantump.

Aipom peered at the sleeping spider under the tree. She shook her head.

"Can't do much about it. I can't lift her up without shocking me. We'll just have to do without the lazy-ass."

Phantump nodded. "Okay then! I'll go next. This'll be fun, like being launched out a cannon in Super Mario!"

Aipom gave Aggron a glance and he just snorted. Neither made a comment about this odd reference.

"Just get in the bucket dude." ordered Aipom. "Fucking weirdo…"

Phantump floated into the bucket and gave the call of ready to her. Just as she was about to launch her, she realized something.

"Wait, I just realized I'm not going to go far- I'm a ghost! I float!"

It was too late to stop Aipom as she pulled the lever before she could stop her. She flew up above the water but not far. She fell straight into the water below and into the rocks but in a panic, managed to go through them without harm.

"I'm okay!" she shouted as she came out of the water.

"Well that was disappointing." admitted Aipom. "I'm next. Aggron you launch me… assuming you don't want to go."

Aggron folded his arms and stared at her. "I'm not."

"Right." she climbed into the bucket. "Ready when you are!"

Aggron launched her away without fanfare and she ended up landing in the blue zone, earning five last points for her team.

Victini clapped his hands together. "Well, it looks like the Flareon's are finished! They wound up earning 71 points! Can you all beat that?"

"We can, we can!" shouted Noibat.

"Easy stuff." said Fraxure.

"Well then hop to it!" ordered Victini.

The Jolteon's made their way to the catapult and were stumped on who should go first.

"I'm not going first." offered Nidorina.

"Neither am I. I like my body to stay intact." chimed Flaafy.

"I want to see someone fuck up first." admitted Fraxure.

"Ah, but how should one know if they are intact if one does not do anything of tact." lectured Sentret, only to get glares from the ladies.

"Put your mouth where the money is then." growled Fraxure, making him flinch.

Sentret sighed. "Fine, I'll go."

Sentret, with adjustments to the catapult, flew away and earned the team ten points, setting the bar high for his team.

Fraxure was surprised. "Well fuck, he did it."

"I'll go next." said Sandshrew. "Might as well do 't now."

Sandshrew went off to land in the green zone, earning three points while Whimsicott, who went after, ended up getting the team another ten points. Nidorina quietly went ahead and earned three more after the singing ram.

"We should go next. Might as well." Buizel told Sableye.

"Sure. Long as my fur stays on me."

The two went to walk up to the catapult but stopped when someone shouted, "Stop right there, bright eyes."

Sableye span around and shot a look of anger, knowing well who called him that.

"What do want genie? Here to grant those wishes? 'Cause I didn't wish for you to arrive."

Hoopa flew up to the pair but focused on Sableye alone. He sighed,

"I'm here to offer you something."

"And what's that? All the money in the world? We all know that'd be a trick." Sableye shot back.

"No, a chance." Hoopa responded through his teeth. "I give you one… one chance to apologize and shut your mouth with these stupid genie jokes and annoying insults."

"One chance huh?" Sableye chuckled before it turned into laughter, "Alright, how about this. You grant me one wish: Go fuck yourself! I'm not listening to you, because you're not the boss of me- that would be myself!"

Hoopa snickered darkly. "Fine, I see how it is. You're going to regret this gem boy."

Hoopa flew off, leaving the two alone. Sableye scoffed.

"Yeah, I'm real scared."

Buizel was confused. "Is it that annoying? I thought those jokes were funny."

"The genie doesn't have a funny bone- which makes sense, he's got no arms!"

The two went off to earn three points each for their team as Hoopa continued to fume.

 **[\/\/]**

" **I don't take orders from some half-washed genie." said Sableye.**

 **[\/\/]**

" **He's got guts defying Hoopa like that. Pretty cool if you ask me." commented Monferno.**

 **[\/\/]**

Noibat went after the duo, flapping her way into the ten-point red zone with ease. Buneary, after some begging from Spoink, went after her and earned the team an easy five points. The rabbit cheered to him from below to jump.

Spoink just sighed. "I hope he knows I can't swim."

"Let him be, he doesn't know any better." Flaafy said as she hopped into the bucket herself.

"This isn't looking good." Mienfoo noted as she mentally counted the points, watching Flaafy land in the green zone all the while. "We may not get enough."

Helioptile scoffed. "If we lose, then we lose."

"Don't you care about winning?" shot back Mienfoo.

The reptile turned a page in her book.

"Nope. Apathy is my state of mind."

The martial artist blinked quietly before stepping away from her and towards the catapult.

"Alright, if that's the case. Then how about we go for a ride? You said you don't care, so you wouldn't care if I picked you up."

"Wait, what?"

The reptile was so stunned that when the fighting-type simply picked her up, she dropped the book she was reading. Mienfoo climbed into the catapult with her in hand, though not without struggling.

"Let me go!" she shouted. Mienfoo tightened her grip.

"Launch us." ordered Mienfoo.

Spoink obliged without a word, sending them off. They landed in the blue zone, earning five points each. Helioptile clung to Mienfoo's head.

"Don't ever do that again! I can't even swim!"

Mienfoo snorted. "I thought you didn't care, Ms. _Apathy_?"

"Grr…" Helioptile growled back.

 **[\/\/]**

" **I'm going to enjoy shocking her later on." remarked Helioptile.**

 **She sighed.**

 **"No, no... that's not how I do things... I'll make her pay later some other way instead." she said, writing something down in her book.**

 **[\/\/]**

" **She may be mad but I knew she wouldn't go if I didn't do that. The more points, the better." commented Mienfoo.**

 **[\/\/]**

Monferno climbed into the bucket, confusing Spoink.

"You sure you want to go? I'm sure a fire-type like you doesn't want to get wet."

Monferno pumped her fist. "I'm ready for anything! Even…" she gulped nervously, "a little water."

Spoink shook his head. "Alright then, whatever you say."

He psychically pulled the lever, launching the monkey into the air. Sadly, for Monferno, the wind had other plans, pushing her the wrong way and back into the cliff.

"WAAAAAHHH-"

 _THUMP!_

She slammed right into the base of the cliff before slowly falling off and bonking her head on one of the rocks below her.

"Ooo… Ow…" she groaned.

"That had to hurt." said Chespin, observing Jirachi lift the monkey from spot.

"I'll say, I'm shocked she isn't in a coma." said Buizel.

"She's thick-headed." interjected Sneasel.

The two glared at her.

"No one asked you." shot Buizel.

Sneasel folded her arms and scoffed.

"Just a joke… but I'm right anyways. What fire-type jumps into water willingly?"

The two didn't bother answering her, choosing to shoot looks of displease. She sighed and began to walk away.

"Alright, I can see I'm not wanted." she murmured.

 **[\/\/]**

 **Monferno held a hand to her bandaged head. "I'm fine… I mean, I see five cameras right now, but I'm fine!"**

 **Monferno squinted at the camera, wobbly shifting in place.**

"… **I hope I'm looking at the right one."**

 **[\/\/]**

" **Sableye knows when to keep his mouth shut and has a lot empathy for people, but Sneasel loves to butt in and make comments all the time. She's miles better than Tauros though because you can make her go away." said Buizel.**

 **[\/\/]**

"Oi, ox! Aren't you going to fucking go or not!?"

Tauros stood far from the catapult as Fraxure was about to get into the bucket. Spoink could only watch as the inevitable happened.

"I'm waiting for you to go, _Tusks_!"

Fraxure blinked only for a moment before she roared in anger.

"WHAT. DID. YOU. JUST. CALL. ME?"

" _Eep_." Tauros immediately shrunk in fear of the oncoming dragon before shaking it off. "What sec… I ain't afraid of you!"

Fraxure grabbed him by the horns and roughly dragged him to the catapult.

"Well then let's see if you can handle flying, barbeque steak!"

Tauros struggled in her grip for only a moment before bucking, slipping out of the angry dragon's grasp.

"You go then first, bitch!" he said in a wavering voice.

Fraxure gave Spoink a flat look and the pig snorted.

"Scared Tauros?" asked Spoink.

The bull got in the bouncing pigs face. "I'm not scared."

"Then after you, steak." Fraxure said, gesturing to the catapult's bucket.

Tauros looked between the dragon, the pig, and the catapult before backing up.

"Uh… no thanks." he squeaked.

Fraxure immediately laughed at his cowardice.

"Alright then..." she got in his face, "We lose, it's on your ass, ass."

Fraxure promptly got in the catapult and was launched away, landing in the five-point zone, earning her team the last points for the challenge. As she arrived onshore, Flaafy was there to greet her.

"Is Tauros going?"

Fraxure snorted and shook some water off of her, wetting the sheep to her dismay.

"Nope."

"Then that's game!"

Victini appeared alongside Hoopa and Jirachi, a wide smile on his face.

"Let me just tell you all, it was fun to watch you all scream, shout, and cry as you all did this. I certainly enjoyed, and I think our viewers at home did so too!"

"Can you please just tell us who won?" rushed Duosion.

"Alright brain-blob, if that's how you feel."

He pulled a piece of paper out of thin air, having teleported it in and cleared his throat.

"As you all remember, hopefully, the Fiery Flareons earned 71 points! The Jolly Jolteons need 7 _2_ points to win!"

"And did we earn 72 points!?" asked an excited Whimsicott.

"Jolly Jolteons, you guys earned…" Victini floated there silently for a moment, letting the suspense grow for a moment.

"Hurry up." droned Galvantula.

Victini huffed. "Alright then, ruin the moment…" he cleared his throat once more, "The Jolly Jolteons earned…"

Everyone leaned in, in anticipation, this time Chespin put his hand on Galvantula's mouth to keep her quiet.

" _70_ points."

"Noo~oooo!" cried Whimsicott.

"So close… so far." whined Sentret.

"Hell yeah, we won!" cheered Aipom as she fist-bumped with Sneasel.

"Of course we won, I'm on this team." bragged Glaceon, only for Ledian to drop sand on him.

"Hey!"

"Jolly Jolteon's, said to say you guys lost and so, you guys are the ones heading to the first campfire ceremony!" announced Victini. He quickly turned to the Fiery Flareon's, "Fiery Flareon's, for winning the show's first challenge, you guys win a pretty cool reward- it's at your cabin! Enjoy, and I'll be seeing the Jolteon's later!"

Victini and his two co-hosts quickly disappeared through one of Hoopa's rings, not before he cast a glare at Sableye.

The Flareon's quickly left the beach to find what their reward, leaving the despondent Jolteon's behind.

"How'd we lose?" asked Nidorina.

"Well, only two of us didn't go. Spoink couldn't because he can't swim." Buizel turned to Fraxure, "Why didn't Tauros go? What happened up there?"

Fraxure crossed her arms and scoffed. "He talks shit but he's just a coward. He didn't go and almost pissed himself."

"Well then, that's who leaves." affirmed Whimsicott in a serious voice. Helioptile gave her an odd glance but shook her head after only a moment, going back to her book.

 **[\/\/]**

" **Odd… she seemed almost… totally different." observed Helioptile, without book in hand for once.**

 **[\/\/]**

" **I can't wait for that steak to be kicked off this damn island!" shouted Fraxure.**

 **[\/\/]**

It was late in the evening and sun had already gone down when the Jolteon's convened at the campfire site. Despite the earlier mood after losing, the current one was rather jolly. In fact, the only one even somewhat worried was Tauros but hid his fear with anger- but the ruse was weak.

Victini floated in with Hoopa and Jirachi holding a tray of puff's each, quickly silencing whatever conversation there was.

"Welcome Jolteon's, to the first campfire ceremony of the show! As you all know, if you don't get a puff, you don't get to stay. And you're not coming back ever!"

"Ever?" chimed Whimsicott.

"Never ever, ever!" he shouted enthusiastically, "So, without any other delays…"

He grabbed a puff and a grinned at the campers staring at him in anticipation.

"First up is… Nidorina." The poison type caught the puff in her hands and beamed before shrinking back upon realizing everyone was staring.

"Monferno… Sentret… Buizel…" Monferno's splatted upon her face while the other two simply caught theirs and ate them.

"Whimsicott… Noibat… Spoink…" Noibat nibbled on hers with cheer while Whimsicott pranced around a displeased but none-the-less, happy Spoink.

"Helioptile… Flaafy… Sandshrew…" Helioptile let hers hit the ground, not even flinching when it went splat, while Flaafy and Sandshrew enjoyed theirs.

"Buneary… Mienfoo… Sableye… who somehow got one vote."

Sableye glared at Hoopa, who glared back before Jirachi elbowed him in the gut. Victini handed the three campers their respective puffs, with Sableye holding his up in spite of the genie.

"Suck it genie."

Hoopa's glare intensified.

"Now it comes down to just Fraxure…" the dragon snorted in indifference, "And Tauros…" the ox growled quietly, wanting the whole thing to be over with.

"The first person to be eliminated from the island is…"

Absolutely no one held their breath save Tauros.

"We all know who's going, hurry up." Flaafy called out.

"Okay, once more, you all kill the mood I'm trying to build- I'm making a show here!"

"Know that. Don't care really." proclaimed Sableye.

"Well then... _FRAXURE!"_ Victini threw the last puff to Fraxure. Tauros' gaped at the sight as she smugly held it up for him to view.

"Tauros..." the host turned to Tauros. "Congrats Tauros, you're the first elimination on this show! Quite the achievement!"

Tauros sputtered for a moment, regaining his voices after Fraxure ate the puff whole.

"Fuck all of you weak pieces of shit!" he roared. "I'm the toughest one here! You all _**need**_ me!"

Fraxure gently tapped the side of his head and grunted, making him jump and squeal in fright.

"Yeah, you're one real tough fucker. How about you go and get out of my sight before I rip those horns out and use them as toothpicks."

To drive her point home, Fraxure grabbed him by the horns and growled in his face. Tauros fought out of her grip and quickly rushed away as the rest of the team laughed at his disappearing form.

 **[\/\/]**

" **Fuck this whole thing! And fuck my team! Bunch of wimps! They don't know actual strength… it's just that I wasn't… prepared, yeah!" shouted Tauros.**

" **No I don't any of my so-called "teammates" to win. Better if one of the Flareon's win!"**

 **[\/\/]**

" ** _Real_ strong competitor there. We dodged a bullet with him." admitted Mienfoo.**

 **[\/\/]**

"Man, I thought he would be a real pain in the ass but he's less than one himself." noted Spoink.

"Could it be? Our bull to be was but not a fantasy and a travesty?" said Sentret.

Victini beamed. "Well, that wasn't anything exciting- if anything, totally predictable but 'ey? What can I do about it? Have a good night Jolteons, you never know when the next challenge will begin!"

With that, he and his co-hosts teleported away, leaving them behind in campfire pit.

"Sowhowantstolistentospookystories!?" chirped Buneary.

"Try talking a bit slower for those of us who don't live at five hundred miles per hour." said Helioptile, turning the page of the book she was reading.

"Who wants to hear spooky stories?" he reiterated.

"Not me, not me!" cried Noibat. She frantically took to the air, only to knock over Monferno into the campfire.

Everyone gasped only to breathe a sigh of relief when she sat up unharmed.

"You know, if I weren't a fire-type, this would be pretty gruesome."

 **[\/\/]**

" **These guys are growing on me. They're all so nice... I think I'm going to enjoy my time here." said Nidorina.**

 **[\/\/]**

" **Scary stories are scary stories! No need to hear them, no need to hear them at all!" cried Noibat.**

 **[\/\/]**

"This is a pretty cool reward. Not as cool as some new MTG cards but just as good." noted Phantump.

Phantump was licking at the ice cream in her hand with vigor as she sat on the edge of a small pool beside the Flareon cabin, Ledian and Mothim sitting beside her. Lounging in the water was Cubone, Chespin, Minun, Aipom, Pancham, and Sneasel. Aggron and Duosion were talking quietly to each other on the porch while Raichu stood guard at the door and Flygon cleaned the windows. Galvantula and Glaceon were nowhere to be seen.

"Yeah, okay." Sneasel said dismissively. "Somehow, a pool is worth less than a bunch of cards. Also, Yu-gi-oh is better."

"Hey! MTG is so much more complex and..."

"It's so co~ooool! I've never been in a pool before!" Minun shouted with glee.

"Why's that?" inquired Aipom.

"Because I'm an electric-type silly! I might shock someone! But now I have a chance!" she turned to Cubone, her hand taped to her skull, "Thanks Cubone!"

Cubone beamed. "You're welcome Minun! I've never been shocked before, so it's a chance to feel for something new!"

Chespin, Aipom, Pancham and Sneasel all snuck a glance of unease at each other at her words.

"Minding the potential pain, it's an awesome thing we have here. How about we celebrate it with a toast?" suggested Mothim.

"That sounds nice." agreed Ledian.

"Sure." agreed Chespin.

Pancham held up his notepad, " _Definitely."_

"Well, to us, the Fiery Flareon's!" Aipom said, raising the soda in her hand, "May we continue winning!"

" _FIERY FLAREON'S_!" the others cheered, raising whatever they had in their hands.

"Fiery Flareons!" chanted Minun, raising her hand off Cubone, despite the tape, and immediately electrocuting those in the pool. Duosion quickly removed her from the pool, but too late for the four in it to be saved from being toasted.

"That didn't look like fun." he commented as he held Minun in the air. "Are you alright you four?"

Aipom and Sneasel only gave groans in response.

"Aaa… is this how Monferno feels…?" moaned Chespin as he weakly climbed out.

Pancham climbed out of the pool and fainted on the spot with the note "Ow" written on soggy paper covering his face.

"Oopsie…" said Minun.

 **[\/\/]**

" **We have a pool~! This is so awesome~!" cheered Minun.**

 **She made a worried look on her face. "But I hurt everyone… I'm so sorry. They banned me too..."**

 **[\/\/]**

" **Thank goodness I was busy cleaning, that looked like it hurt!" said Flygon. "Oh wait, it wouldn't affect me anyways..."  
**

 **[\/\/]**

It was just past midnight and the lights in all the buildings were out, both teams of campers asleep, dreaming of things to come peacefully.

Beside the two figures meeting in the deserted mess hall.

"Why…" Sneasel yawned, "did you wake me up at one in the _morning_ exactly?"

"Just a question is all, and before you ask, I wanted to do it in private." admitted Aipom.

"Okay well what's the question?" inquired Sneasel as jumped up to sit on the table. Aipom did so as well next to her.

"I want you to join me in an alliance." offered Aipom.

"That's not a question for one, that's an _offer_. And two: _really_? You woke me up at _one in the_ _ **morning**_..." she threw up her hands in frustration, "For this?"

Aipom frowned. "So that's a no then?"

Sneasel held up a finger. "Now, I didn't say that."

"So, you will join?"

The cat nodded.

"Yeah, I'll join. You have my respect. Though two things…"

"What?" asked Aipom.

Sneasel leaned in close and whispered in her ear, "One, this alliance is an alliance of equals and two, don't you dare wake me up in the middle of the night ever again."

Aipom chuckled, punching the cat's arm playfully. "That can be arranged. Sorry for waking you up."

"That's fine." she slapped her over the head playfully, "There, we're even."

"Alright _kitty_." joked Aipom.

Sneasel got up and started to leave. She stopped and turned to Aipom.

"Good night... and serious talk: don't ever wake me up in the middle of the night again. Understood?"

Aipom nodded with a snicker. "Understood."

Once the door to the mess hall shut, Aipom stood up and snickered.

"Understand? No... you dumb little runt, you'll understand alright."

 **[\/\/]**

Unbeknownst to the two, someone was listening in on the entire conversation. Helioptile backed away from the windows she had been standing under and quietly crept away. She walked away, writing away in the same book she had been reading in earlier.

"Well, that's interesting. Seems she's hiding her true nature. Good blackmail for later."

On the other side of the building, Duosion observed the her exit with a smirk on his face.

"This is interesting…"

* * *

Tauros gets the boot! He did so in the original and that hasn't changed- but his attitude definitely did! Never liked him and to be honest, he exists for me to kick someone off early. Maybe he'll do better next time...

The next challenge will have the campers roaming for their hosts in a series of deep tunnels and more factions will rise to meet the challenge…

All next episode on _**TOTAL… DRAMA… POKÉMON…!**_

Näeme hiljem!

* * *

 _Tauros: Review or I'll trample you like the whelp you are!_

* * *

[Updated 7/17/17]


	3. Episode 2: Mine, Sweet Mine!

Welcome back to Total Drama Pokemon, the happiest show/island/reality TV in the world! Please enjoy this episode and remember to F&F if you like it.

 **DISCLAIMER:** I do not own TDI or Pokemon in any fashion, if I did, Ash would've won the Sinnoh League! Fucking Tobias!

* * *

 _ **Episode 2: Mine Sweet Mine!**_

 **[\/\/]**

Sentret, Minun, and Pancham were watching Cubone bang her bone on a few rocks in a small gully. They continued to stare on as she smashed one every so often, confused as to what the ground-type was doing.

"No, seriously, what're you doing?" asked Sentret.

Cubone looked up at them and smiled.

"Looking for treasure!" she said as if this were a normal activity.

"But…" Minun looked at all the smashed rocks around them, "all you've done is smash up rocks! That's not treasure hunting! We have to search for pirates for that silly~!"

"Well, once, I found a shiny stone in a rock I broke by accident! So now I check them for things!" explained Cubone.

Pancham scratched his head, giving Sentret a doubtful look before holding up a paper that read, "I think this only works in the Sinnoh Underground."

"Nah, I've heard stories of something to this degree. It's not totally unbelievable but it is…" he snuck a look at Cubone as she destroyed another rock, "a little silly to destroy every rock." replied Sentret.

Cubone destroyed a few more rocks before stopping to catch her breath. She sat down beside Sentret.

"Ever go cave exploring?" she asked the ferret.

"Uh, no. Not even to look for some inspiration to be honest." he admitted. "Why?"

"It's so much fun! You should come with me once I find a good cave to explore!" she turned to the other two, "You two as well!"

"Certainly!" chimed Minun.

Pancham simply nodded his head but snuck a worried glance to Sentret, who chuckled.

"Cave exploring, mmm?"

Sentret turned to see Aggron standing not too far away from them.

"Now how did he arrive without us noticing?" he whispered to himself. He shook his head and put the thought to the back of his mind.

"Hello Aggron. A summers day is one that everyone enjoys, no less or more, for-"

Aggron grunted, cutting him off. "A hello is enough."

Sentret sighed.

"Rude."

"Hi Aggy!" chirruped Minun, "What're you doing here!?"

"Walking." he simply answered.

Cubone walked over to the steel-type and tapped him lightly with her bone. He looked down at her.

"Do you go cave exploring?" she asked him.

Aggron stood quiet for a moment before smirking.

"Spelunking? Sure."

Cubone's smile widened. "Really!?" she latched onto him. "Tell me stories! What have you found!? Where have you been!?"

"Calm down." he calmly told her as he tried to push her off. "And get off."

"Cubone calming down is as impossible as getting Glaceon to stop being an annoyance." commented Sentret.

Pancham agreed as he eyed Minun running around Aggron with, ' _Or getting Minun to sit still_.'

"Tell us!" shouted Minun.

Aggron groaned before relenting.

"Alright. Fine…"

The two girls cheered. Aggron groaned louder than before.

 **[\/\/]**

" **I don't like talking. And with them… doubly so." admitted Aggron.**

 **[\/\/]**

" **Aggron's done so much cool stuff! Spelunking, checking out paranormal stuffs, explored dungeons, looking for Pikablu… whatever that is." said Cubone.**

 **[\/\/]**

Sandshrew stared down Chespin from across a small strip of purposely placed rocks separating the two. Both mumbled to themselves about how much they hated the other in colorful language. Nearby, Buizel stood with a white towel tied to a pole to make a makeshift flag.

"Ready you two?" he asked them.

"Heck yea'" said Sandshrew.

"Of course." said Chespin.

"Then… Ready… Set... GO!" shouted Buizel.

The moment he shouted, the two immediately dug their claws into the ground and began to dig. Buizel stepped back as they did to avoid being buried by all the dirt they were flinging into the air. He eventually ended up beside Monferno.

"Dude, they're really into it, aren't they?" asked a stunned Monferno.

"Yup." he answered back. "Their rivalry is strong but thankfully, they're not big enough to kill us all in the eventual final fight."

"This all seems like a waste of time." sneered Sneasel.

"Yeah, so is a in your mouth but it'll come if don't keep it shut." threatened Sableye.

"Just giving my observation, sheesh..."

A second glare from Sableye shut her up. She hissed and looked away in a huff.

"So much dirt…" whined Flygon.

"You didn't have to come." said Mothim. "I told you what was happening so it's all on you."

"Oooo…"

Buizel tuned out the merry chatter behind him and focused on trying to see how the two were progressing but soon lost track of them as dirt flew up faster and faster, making it hard to see.

"Going a little fast, ain't they?" asked Sableye as he dodged some of the dirt flying out. "Yeesh..."

Buizel nodded. "I have a good eye but not that good. I think I'm going to have to call this a draw."

"Really? Are you that fucking bad at being a ref!?" asked Fraxure.

Sableye clicked his tongue. "Yeah, okay. Like a big gurl like ya' could do any betta'."

"Why I-"

"Finished!" Buizel quickly shouted before a fight could break out between Sableye and Fraxure.

Sandshrew and Chespin both hopped out of the holes they had dug. Buizel and the rest could see no difference in depth.

"Those are pretty even. I guess it comes down to speed." observed Sneasel.

"Yeah Buizel, who was fasta', me or the bastard longtooth right there?" asked Sandshrew as she gestured to Chespin, who huffed.

"I was faster, wasn't I Buizel?" he asserted.

"No, I was faster, ya' cunt!" the ground-type shot back.

"No way bitch! I'm the fastest digger here!"

The otter could only groan and put a hand to his face.

"It's a draw."

The two spun around on the poor otter.

"WHAT!?" they both yelled.

Sableye snickered as Buizel could only stand there and get yelled at by the two.

 **[\/\/]**

" **Sometimes, I wish I were a more imposing Pokémon so that people wouldn't just yell at me for helping them out. What's funny is that I'm the first person everyone thinks of when they need help and I always do..." confessed Buizel.**

" **Curse my good nature."**

 **[\/\/]**

 **Sableye had a smirk on his face. "Buizel's a nice guy, so when he gets flustered, it's kinda funny. I do feel bad for the guy tho'. He does his best to help everyone when they ask, so I do my best ta' help him out- but there are some things I just can't do."**

 **He closed his eyes and frowned, laughing nervously.**

" **Those two may be unevolved but the anger is** _ **real**_ **. I ain't gettin' in the middle of that."**

 **[\/\/]**

Noibat sat on a branch watching Buizel getting berated by the duo. She giggled for a moment before switching attention to Mothim, who was speaking with Monferno, Flygon, and Mienfoo.

"You know, staring isn't exactly polite."

Noibat jumped in shock, landing on the ground with thud. The bat looked up to see Flaafy leaning against the tree. Noibat only could manage to stutter in confusion.

The sheep let out a giggle. "Don't get so worked up kid. It's just a joke."

Noibat let out a sigh of relief and perched back in the tree.

"Thank you, thank you..."

Flaafy tutted and continued, "Okay, but seriously, you've been staring at Mothim every time you see the guy for the past couple of days."

"I know… I know…" the bat answered back. "It's just… it's just…"

"You like him, don't you?" surmised Flaafy.

Noibat recoiled, almost letting go of the branch. Flaafy could see her cheeks were beet red and the bat was doing her best to hide them.

"Well… well… uhh…!"

"Don't worry, 'm not going to pester you too much about it. Just curious as to what you see in him."

Noibat looked away. "I like him because… becauseIlikehowhelooksandIthinkhe'sreallynice…"

Flaafy stood for a moment, processing what the bat just said before snickering. Noibat pouted at this and Flaafy stopped. She patted Noibat on the head.

"Don't worry, I don't think it's silly or anything, just sudden." Noibat nodded. "Listen, if that's why then I see no reason why you shouldn't try. But why don't you get to know him more first instead of diving right in?"

"Really, really?" she asked.

"Yeah, really. You'll regret if you just dive headlong and hope he's as nice as he is all the time." Flaafy held up a hand. "Let's go back a step, how many guys have you ever dated?"

Noibat frowned. "None, none."

"Well then, I think you'll need far more advice than just what I told you. Let me teach you all about dating and the like. I have experience." offered Flaafy.

"Okay, okay!"

 **[\/\/]**

" **She's pretty sheltered now that I'm talking to her more. I have a lot to teach her…" bemoaned Flaafy. She shook her head and chuckled.**

" **But hey, it's something to do."**

 **[\/\/]**

" **I feel like someone is watching me… but whenever I look around, I don't see anyone staring." said Mothim.**

 **[\/\/]**

Phantump floated in place next to a doorway with a water balloon in hand. She waited until someone opened the door and threw it at them. The resounding splash told him she hit true.

"What the…!?" they shouted.

"Take that Glaceon!" she yelled as she triumphantly jumped out, only to gulp when she saw who she hit. "Uh oh."

"Phantump..." Ledian gave her a flat stare as she cracked her knuckles. "Do I look like Glaceon? Even one fucking bit?"

"Sorry… I should've looked first. I should remember that life isn't a cartoon…" she apologized. "Please don't hit me..."

Ledian sighed and put down her hands. "Eh, I forgive you- just don't do it again." she eyed the wasted balloon on the floor. "Can I ask why you were trying to prank Glaceon? Not that I mind..."

Phantump took one look at her bed. Ledian looked over and could see that there was still signs of frost on the sheets.

"He came over to our side of the cabin and froze me solid this morning…"

"Oh." she coughed. "Can I ask _why_?"

"I don't know!" Phantump made a small grunt and frowned. "He's an asshole, that's why!"

Ledian put one of her hands to her mouth, looked away, and hummed in thought.

"Right… well, how about this. You pay me back for drenching me in water by helping me screw with Glaceon." she offered the ghost.

"Deal!" he accepted with zeitgeist.

 **[\/\/]**

" **I feel as if something bad is coming…" Glaceon said. He looked to the mirror on the wall, giving it a wink.**

" **Ah, it's probably nothing."**

 **[\/\/]**

The two heard a loud ringing echo through the area before the intercom chirped to life.

" _ **CAMPERS! It's time for a challenge! Meet me in the center of camp and don't be late! And I'm talking about you Galvantula, you tardy little spider!**_ " Victini yelled through the intercom.

The two stepped outside to find most of both teams strolling into the center area of camp.

"Wonder what our second challenge will entail." Aipom said aloud.

"I don't care, as long as I don't get dirty." whined Flygon.

"Maybe we get to explore!" cheered Cubone.

Sableye chuckled. "Yeah, explore your crazy idea's."

"Are we talking about Cubone or you?" jested Sneasel.

The imp rounded on her and got right in her face.

"Keep your mouth shut icicle breath. I'm more than willing to teach ya' what my crazy is."

"Oh, so you can make jokes but I can't? What makes you so special? Is it because you have gem for eyes?" she challenged.

Sableye scoffed and walked away, refusing to answer her. "Hmph... whatever."

Nothing further was said between the two as everyone had finally gathered in the camp. Once Galvantula stepped onto the grass surrounding the speaker, a large portal opened above everyone, sucking them all in.

"AAAAHH!" screamed Glaceon just as he hit the ground. He opened his eyes to see nothing but darkness.

"Ugh, my ass…" the sound of scraping could be heard, "Tusks are okay though."

Duosion chuckled loudly. "Clearly your tusks are more important than broken bones Fraxure."

"Bones grow back blob-boy! These fuckers sure don't!" she shot back.

 **[\/\/]**

" **A mental note for later." noted Duosion.**

 **[\/\/]**

"Ten poke, that genie brought us here…" groaned Sableye. "Of course he dumped me on a rock… then again, I dropped a bucket of paint on him this morning… aah…" he groaned.

"Get away from me you pudgy bitch!" yelled Chespin. He got socked in the face by Sandshrew.

"You first ya' cunt."

"I'm scared…" whimpered Minun. She yelped when she felt someone touch her.

"It's just me Minun!" called Cubone. "Don't worry too much! This is just what cave exploring is like!"

Suddenly, light flooded the area, revealing to both teams that they were in a large cave. The ring that held the portal open closed and flew over to its owner.

"Oh, so it's _was_ the genie that brought us here." Sableye said with irritation, "You need to work on asking us nicely when you bring us all on trips."

"Shaddup gremlin or I'll send you on a trip to the bottom of the lake." the genie yelled swinging the torch in hand haphazardly, striking Monferno in the head.

"Ow fuck... What the hell!?"

Sableye smirked. "You'd love a romantic date with me wouldn't you? You, me, the water, whatever fish are 'round…"

Hoopa opened his mouth only for a sock to randomly fly into his mouth. Sableye started to laugh, only for another sock to fly into his as well.

" _How about you two put a sock in it and let's get on with the challenge?"_

"Did our 'amazing'host bite the dust already?" asked Galvantula. "I'm hearing things."

" _No… but there_ _ **is**_ _a lot of dust in this place! Welcome to the Mine campers! Today's challenge is simple!"_

"Does it involve physical labor in any way?" asked Helioptile. "I'm not a fan."

"Nor am I." drawled Galvantula.

Sneasel rolled her eyes, "Don't be so lazy you two. Maybe walking will give you a new walk on life."

"Don't be so stupid." shot back Galvantula.

"Then keep your mouth shut." the cat shot back.

Victini cut in before the two could keep going. _"If you count walking as labor, then yes! There's going to be plenty of that this challenge! Better hope you like sore feet then!"_

"Ugh..." moaned both Helioptile and Galvantula.

"What's the challenge here? Walking isn't a challenge unless you're Glaceon- then he trips over his feelings." demanded Aipom.

"Hehe, only for you." he suavely said. All the girls gagged.

 _"Oh, sassy! Well my purple primate, the challenge here today is to simply find me! Is that not the most clear-cut goal you'll ever have!?"_

"So, wait… you're somewhere in these tunnels?" asked Mienfoo.

" _Well_ … y _es and no! This whole place is an actual disused mine that we modified with pitfalls, false walls, trapdoors and more! Such as long drops, tall staircases, unstable ground, boulders, loose ceilings... add this all up with the fact you can all fight it out and that makes this Mine a real gem for me and this challenge!"_

"Oh no…" whined Phantump.

" _Oh yes! Also, finding me will take more than just picking a direction and walking- there are multiple floors as well! And for funsies, because the Flareons won the last challenge, they get an advantage- they get to start on the floor I'm closest to!"_

"Ah, no~ fair~!" sang Whimsicott.

"This sucks." noted Spoink.

" _It's totally fair and it_ _ **does**_ _suck!"_

"So, you're saying it's gonna take forever to find you." surmised Flaafy.

"It wouldn't if everyone split up." said Duosion.

" _Well, that's for you all to decide but word to wise, it would be bad if you got lost- you'd drag your team down by losing your way! Or you might die and become a ghost here!"_

"AAH!" screamed Noibat in horror.

" _Not that I mind because watching you cry in fear as you're lost in the dark is pretty amusing! Don't worry about the dying part- we'll make sure you live… mostly. Looking at you Monferno. Stop getting hurt girl- can't waste all our medical supplies on just one person."_

"Oh yes, because I can so stop getting hurt by freak incidence." groaned Monferno. "I just know what's going to happen once we split up... at least I heal quick."

"Now... how do you know that?" whispered Nidorina.

Monferno scratched her head, rubbing it when she came to a particular spot. Nidorina could spot the slight discoloration and frowned at the sigh.

"Intuition."

"Oh…"

" _One more thing!"_

"Alright uncle." joked Sableye. Victini quietly growled as most of the campers chuckled at the reference.

 _"According to local legend, t_ _his place is_ _ **really**_ _haunted! Some say a few of the former miners never left! So be careful when encountering them and try hard not to soil yourselves when you do- remember, you're on TV!"_

"Haunted? Of course it is, what with the genie over there." Sableye said, pointing at Hoopa, who glared at him.

" _Well, that's all from me! Hoopa!"_ Hoopa looked up from glaring at Sableye. " _Stop staring lovingly at your crush and get them moving along!"_

"Yeah, yeah… fucking asshole."

" _Heard that!"_

After that line, the intercom cut out, leaving them all in silence. Hoopa snorted before he opened a portal with one of his rings and laid it against the wall.

"Alright Flareon's, this is your ride! Jolteon's, you're staying here." he yelled.

Before the Flareon's could bother to protest, Hoopa pushed them through the portal and followed them in, leaving the Jolteon's alone in the large intersection.

"So… what do we do now?" asked Sentret.

 **[\/\/]**

 **"It's second challenge... and we're thrown straight into... a very hard challenge... How are we supposed to find him... in a** _ **mine**_ **?" said Nidorina, an angry tinge in her eyes.**

 **[\/\/]**

" **This is the perfect opportunity to observe everyone, including the other team, and see who's who in all of this." said Helioptile.**

 **[\/\/]**

Dusting herself off Minun sat up to see Duosion arguing with Aipom. She walked up to Raichu as he stood next to Duosion.

"What's happening?" she asked her fellow mouse.

"They're arguing on what we should all do." he chuckled, "Personally, I think Duosion's is better, even if it's a little weaker."

"Teams of four would be much better than teams of two! You heard him clearly when he said, attacks are _allowed_." argued Aipom.

Duosion gave a firm humph. "But what you're proposing is silly. There are fifteen of us, not only would give us a single three-man team but it would mean less spread to look for Victini. He said it himself, this place is tricky, dangerous, and filled with his traps."

Aipom shot him a glare, one with narrowed eyes.

"Well that last point would be easier to deal with, with more people."

Raichu held up a hand. "Okay then, what about three-man teams then? Three can still outdo any sort of trap laid around and can take down walls if needed while spreading us out a little more."

"And will help when battling the other team. I agree with that compromise." backed up Sneasel.

Aipom glared at Sneasel, who raised an eyebrow at the notion.

"What? It _is_ a better compromise- right guys?"

Everyone gave her nods and voices of approval, sans Galvantula who dozed off.

"Better to split into smaller squads. More chance to find our objective and cap the VIP." said Raichu.

"Huh, VIP?" asked Phantump.

Raichu chuckled, embarrassed. "I mean finding Victini."

Cubone raised her hand. "I'm gonna go with that plan as well! I want to explore with Minun- and Aggy can come too!"

"Yeah, that sounds coolie-cool!" affirmed the smaller mouse.

Aggron groaned. "On second thought, Aipom's plan is better."

"Too late. Sorry." noted Duosion.

"Can I just stay here?" offered Galvantula.

"No." droned the rest of the team.

Duosion picked her up and dropped her next to Phantump.

"Stay with him." he ordered the spider. She did nothing but groan.

Aipom sighed at the sight of everyone splitting up.

"Fine, I concede. Sneasel, come with me."

The cat nodded and stood beside her. She watched Mothim pair up Chespin and Pancham and sighed.

"There goes that…" she eyed Flygon glancing around confused. "Flygon!"

"Huh? Me?"

"You can join me and Sneasel."

"Sure thing!"

Duosion left with Raichu and Glaceon in tow while Ledian and Phantump begrudgingly dragged Galvantula down another tunnel. The other two groups left as well leaving just Aipom, Sneasel, and Flygon standing in place.

Aipom pointed down a tunnel no one took. "Well, let's get going. Flygon, can you go on and scout ahead? I need to talk to Sneasel for a sec."

Flygon nodded and flew off. Once out of sight. Aipom roughly pulled the cat-weasel to her side and bore her eyes into her.

"Whoa, what's wrong Aipom?"

"What're you doing? Going behind me like that? You're _supposed_ to agree with me! That's how alliances work!"

"But three-man teams are more sensible for this challenge. I wasn't just going to leave it at that." explained Sneasel.

"That's not what I mean!" roared Aipom.

"What could you possibly mean then?" she challenged.

Aipom pinned Sneasel to the wall, to her shock.

"You follow _my_ lead. We may be equals but when I make a plan, I expect you to follow it. I'll let this slide but don't you dare do it again. Understand?"

Sneasel scoffed and looked away. Aipom squeezed her against the wall, making her cry in pain.

"Aa-aah! Aipom! Argh! Stop!" she yelled, struggling to free herself.

"Understand you idiot!? Or do I have to prove it by beating the shit out of you!?"

"I understand, I understand!"

Aipom let her go. Sneasel fell to the ground in shock. She looked up to see her standing there with a friendly smile, as if nothing happened.

"Aipom…"

The monkey grabbed her with her tail and helped her up.

"Come on, let's go. I bet Flygon is waiting for us."

Sneasel gave her a worried look as Aipom scurried into one of the joining tunnels. She sighed and followed behind.

 **[\/\/]**

" **No one challenges my authority. No one. Not even a** _ **friend**_ **. Duosion, Raichu- the whole team. If I gotta prove it to them, then I will." challenged Aipom.**

 **She twirled a playing card in her hand as she thought about something.**

 **"Heh…** **Sneasel… I said she was a runt beforehand… smallest sneasel I've ever seen. But I know her type: act tough and maybe people will** _ **think**_ **you are. She's not tough- not even close."**

 **[\/\/]**

" **I heard a lot of yelling** **. I hope those two aren't already breaking up… their friendship seems pretty genuine." Flygon said worryingly.**

 **[\/\/]**

"So, what do you want to do to Glaceon?" Phantump asked Ledian as they went down one of the many tunnels. "I want to do something with water…"

"I was planning on using fire but murder is illegal and I'm already in enough trouble these days..." she answered.

Galvantula snorted. "What are you two trying to do to him?"

"Give the idiot his just deserts." remarked Ledian.

"Count me in then."

Ledian snorted. "Damn, you're actually doing something for once?"

Galvantula glared at Ledian.

"Don't make me tie you in a web."

"Oh, I know you won't. Too much work."

"Hey you t-two!" Phantump looked at the tunnel surrounding them. "H-How about using t-these rocks?"

The two didn't notice the anxiety in her voice as she tried to assuage them from fighting, knowing full well how it would end.

"What, dump them on him? There's a line between pranking someone and outright assault." Ledian scoffed, "Besides, do you expect me to carry all of these? I'm not that strong."

"And I refuse." noted Galvantula.

"No, I mean; why don't we pelt him pebbles… when he's stuck in a trap! Let him fall in, _then_ we bury his him! Like when they buried MT3 in the finale of Big Monster 5!" explained Phantump.

Ledian stood silently before smiling.

"Movie reference aside, that could work. Fucking asshole won't know what got him."

 **[\/\/]**

Glaceon shuddered as he walked behind Duosion and Raichu.

"Oh… it's that feeling again." he muttered.

"Hmm, what do you mean?" quizzed Duosion.

"I got this feeling like something bad is going to happen. But I don't know what."

Raichu chuckled. "You became a psychic now?"

"No! If I did, I'd lose my good looks…" he whispered to himself. "I just have this feeling is all." he said louder.

"Right. Is it those same 'feelings' that forced me to bring you along or else the other girls would kill you for trying?" complained Duosion.

"I have the right to try, and it should be an honor to have someone as good-looking as me." bragged Glaceon.

"Yeah, and that's it. Really." moaned Raichu.

"I'll have you know; I actually have other skills!" Glaceon shot back.

"What? Showing off?" said Duosion.

"No… but that is one of them!"

Raichu sighed.

 **[\/\/]**

" **I don't like Glaceon. He's the opposite of everything I stand for and is just as lazy as Galvantula. At least she doesn't hide her laziness though. A soldier should always be upfront about how they are and he never is." ranted Raichu.**

 **[\/\/]**

" **Honestly, would anyone miss Glaceon? Raichu looks like he wants to strangle him half the time and most of the time we ignore him but he's too stubborn." said Ledian.**

 **[\/\/]**

"Was splitting up really the best idea?"

Mienfoo looked over to Sentret as they walked down the rock filled corridor and shrugged.

"I don't know but Buizel did his best to do it so that no one would kill each other."

"Helioptile and Whimsicott?" asked Sentret.

Mienfoo giggled. "Look on the bright side, either Whimsicott drives Helioptile insane and actually makes her develop something besides sarcasm and apathy or Helioptile shocks the weirdness out of Whimsicott."

"Noibat and Fraxure?"

"She feared Tauros, not Fraxure. Funny enough, while Fraxure is hot-tempered and foul mouthed to us all, she's actually pretty nice to Noibat." Mienfoo put a finger to her mouth. "It might be the fact that both are Dragon types… though I think she hates Flygon so that may not be it…"

Sentret chuckled. "Ah. I always forget that about her, being part Dragon."

"What do you mean?"

"Some pokémon on this world don't look like certain types and it always messes me up. Noibat are one of those."

"Oh, yeah, I see what you mean. She also acts nothing like them. Fraxure does and there's no misjudging if she's one or not." added Mienfoo.

"Speaking of such a hot-headed topic, who else do you think is like that?" asked Sentret.

"Sandshrew and Chespin come to mind. Glaceon as well." Mienfoo scrunched her eyes in thought. "Though I wonder how an Ice-type could be tempermental."

"He probably has some Fire-type lineage in there somewhere. Maybe a Flareon." theorized Sentret.

"Slugma more like it." joked Mienfoo.

Sentret cleared his throat and began a poem, "Thou one dog made of worms and slugs, fire and ice, makes thou unlikable beast, one that deserves many, _many_ , knocks to the tree."

Mienfoo clapped in joy and laughed. "That was really good. Described him pretty well."

"Thanks. I'm here all day."

 **[\/\/]**

" **If there's one person on this team everyone likes, it Sentret. Well-rounded and helpful. It'd be a shame if he ever did something wrong." said Helioptile.**

 **[\/\/]**

" **If I were stuck in an abandoned mine with anyone, I honestly would not have picked Sentret at first glance. But… being with him for more than thirty minutes has shown that we're a good pair. I think we'll be good friends." said Mienfoo.**

 **[\/\/]**

"Anything kid?"

Noibat let off another echo, listening for a few seconds after, only to shake her head at the lack of anything notable.

"Drat." grumbled Fraxure. She began to trudge down the tunnel they were in, "Where the fuck could that forest-fire of a host by hiding!?"

"I don't know, I don't know!" called Noibat, as she raced to keep up with her fellow dragon.

"Well keep making those echoes of your while I keep watch, 'kay?" she responded, not even bothering to stop.

"Wait up, wait up! I can't do it while moving, not while moving!"

"Then grab onto me and do it while I walk! Is that so fucking hard!?"

Noibat flew up to Fraxure and clung to the tusked pokémon as said, holding with as much grip as she could muster. Once she felt secure, she let out a high-pitched shriek every so often, listening in for any abnormalities and reporting it to her guardian.

"There's a small group ahead! Four! Four!"

"Hold on kid!"

Fraxure charged ahead into the dimly lit tunnel, not knowing what she may encounter ahead.

 **[\/\/]**

Aggron picked up a pebble and threw it over the edge of the gap, listening for the noise of it hitting the ground below. It took far longer than the Steel-type expected but eventually, the sound of the pebble hitting shallow water reverberated up to him. He turned back to Cubone and Minun, who were examining every inch of the opening they were.

"Drop is fatal." he factually stated to the two.

Cubone hopped up and down. "Awesome! I wonder what's down there!"

She ran to the edge and peered down into the inky abyss below. Aggron simply picked her up and set her back on stable ground.

"Don't be stupid."

"I won't! I just wanna look!"

"If you fall, it will be on me." he said.

"Come ooooonnnn… let us have some fun!" chimed Minun as she always did.

"We won't get in trouble!" said Cubone.

Aggron groaned but said nothing as the two went to try and climb down the cliff. He watched the other side intently, waving at the passing Ledian and Phantump as well as the passing Duosion, Raichu, and an angry Glaceon. It was after he watched Aipom walk past with Flygon beside her, Sneasel lagging oddly, that he realized how long quiet it's been.

"Hmm? Where are they?"

He looked over the cliff to see them halfway down on a ledge, with Minun providing light. Cubone noticed he was staring and waved to him.

"AGGY! COME ON DOWN!" she shouted.

Aggron huffed and resigned to follow them, not really in the mood. He carefully climbed down a few meters before sliding the rest of the way. He landed on the ledge with a thud.

"You two okay?" he asked them as he dusted himself off.

"Of course we are! I told you, we won't get in-"

Aggron raised his hand, catching a piece of the ceiling that fell, almost crushing Cubone.

"Really now? Did you not notice the unstable ceiling?"

"Uhh…"

Minun squeaked and ran behind Aggron as another piece of ceiling fell.

"Hold onto me. I'll get us back up top."

The two silently held on as he climbed his way up the cliff, to their annoyance.

 **[\/\/]**

" **Aggron is such a meanie! Just because he knows more doesn't mean he can say what he wants… even if he did save me…" said Cubone.**

 **[\/\/]**

" **They have spirit but too much of it." admitted Aggron.**

 **[\/\/]**

Buizel and Sableye were looking for any sign of a way up after having spied Aggron climb up the cliff, knowing full well whatever floor the Flareon's were on was the right one. The two split up not long after that, hoping to find the stairs faster.

"Well, which way do we go now?" Buizel asked himself.

As Buizel tried to pick a new direction to go, with two tunnels lit and one unlit, two bright blue lights slowly came towards him from the unlit tunnel.

" _Sell your soul to me… you spirit is tasty…"_ a ghostly voice said.

Buizel ignored the voice and put a hand to his chin.

" _I can't wait to kill you…"_

"Find any stairs yet Sabs?" Buizel nonchalantly asked as he stood in thought.

"Ah dude, at least act scared."

Sableye stepped out of the darkness, his two blue gems for eyes shining brightly, a firm smirk planted on his face. Buizel turned his head to him and smiled.

"I've heard that spiel from my friends too many times to count. Do all you Ghost types say that?"

Sableye chuckled, "It's the first line ya' learn in ghoul school; of course all ghosts say it!" he paused, "At least fake a scream!"

"Aaahh." Buizel half-heartedly chirped, turning into a laugh seconds later. Sableye joined in with him.

"Right okay…" Sableye said, trying to calm down. "There was a small stairwell over there. Just follow me."

As the two began to walk, a voice yelled to them, seemingly from everywhere.

" _ **YoU dO that, I EaT YOU!"**_

Both jumped back in fright. A look down the tunnel Sableye came from and saw two bright red eyes.

"What the fuck!?" shouted Sableye, more in anger then in fright, "I can't do that with my voice!"

" _ **AnGer… I LiKE tHaT…**_ _**YoU'Ll be FiRSt gEm eATeR!"**_

"Real cute show Hoopa." he retorted in jest.

" _ **I'M NoT hoOPa. I'M NoT anYtHIng..."**_

The red eyes grew brighter as they came closer. Buizel started to back up but Sableye stood in place, ready to fight whatever came. A loud scream that knocked him and Buizel off their feet made them finally run off in fear.

Far along the tunnel they ran down, the two were catching their breath. Buizel could only look at Sableye with a confused look that told the gem eater, 'what the fuck'.

Sableye only shrugged in response.

 **[\/\/]**

" **I have no words for what just happened." said Sableye, "But I have the distinct feeling Hoopa is involved."**

 **[\/\/]**

Nidorina, Flaafy, Spoink, Buneary, Fraxure, and Noibat were running, in Noibat's case, clinging for dear life, as fast as they could down the long tunnel they were in. Behind them was a large rolling boulder- larger than what Fraxure could normally deal with.

"This ain't my day is'it?" moaned Flaafy as she tried to get ahead.

"Buneary, we told you not to touch that button for a reason!" shouted Spoink, bouncing as fast as he could.

"I didn't know it did this!" cried Buneary.

"You fucking moron! I'm gonna bury you later if we live!" shouted Fraxure as a large stone boulder gained on them.

"RUN AWAY! RUN AWAY!" screeched Noibat, holding onto Fraxure as tight as she could.

Ahead, Nidorina could see the path they took was ending, with no other ways out in sight. She let a deep sigh.

"…oh no."

Fraxure looked ahead to see what Nidorina saw and roared in anger.

"OH COME ON!"

As she continued to run, she realized there was no hope of avoiding fate. She plucked Noibat off her, to the bat's confusion.

"What, what!?"

"Go with them- I got the fucking boulder!"

She stopped as the rest kept going. They all stopped at the end of the long passage, out of breath and eyes wide in terror.

"I hope she doesn't get flattened…" said Spoink.

"Metoo…" said Buneary.

Fraxure waited for the rock to come close and when in range, used Dual Chop. She hoped it worked.

When she hit the boulder, a large cloud of dust was thrown in the air. When it parted, the others could see that it was now just a pile of rubble instead of one large threatening boulder.

"Yay, yay! Go Fraxure!" cheered Noibat.

Fraxure turned and smiled.

"Hell yeah! I'm damn good at this!"

Flaafy walked past everyone and turned to them with a determined look on her face.

"Okay, that's enough celebrating, we have to go! We're so far away from everyone now, we gotta hurry up!"

As the group began to leave, Fraxure punched Buneary in the head. He fell to the floor unconscious.

"That's for almost getting us killed you fucking idiot!"

 **[\/\/]**

Far above, Aipom, Flygon, and Sneasel were resting on the lip of the chasm resting after walking for so long.

"You two good? I kinda want to keep walking." said Aipom as she paced back and forth.

"I'm good. How 'bout you Sneasel?" Flygon asked the cat.

Sneasel shrugged. "Mmhmm… I'm fine."

Flygon noticed how tired she looked and shook his head.

"You don't look fine. You sure you're…?"

"I said I'm fine." she snapped. She shook her head. "Sorry… just got a lot on my mind."

"I hope it's winning this challenge!" called Aipom.

Sneasel stood up and began to stretch in front of Flygon. He chuckled.

"It must suck to have claws like all the time- putting scratches in things you don't mean to." said Flygon as he eyed them, "Must be hell to use a phone."

Sneasel flexed them before putting her hands behind her head.

"Nah, I can put them away whenever- it's a cat thing. It just _looks_ like I have them out all the time- my fingers are just pointy." Sneasel sat against the back wall and closed her eyes. "You'll know I have my claws out when my fingers suddenly get longer."

"All _very_ interesting stuff." said Aipom sarcastically. Neither of them picked up on it.

"Indeed. Kind of like when I fly at high speeds, my wings make this weird whistle. It's kinda neat." noted Flygon.

"Wanna demonstrate that for us?" she asked him.

Flygon nodded. "Sure, but I'll need a run up. Give me a sec…"

Flygon tore off into the darkness, leaving the two alone once more. Aipom stopped in front of Sneasel. The cat-weasel opened her eyes to see Aipom looking down at her with a friendly smile.

"Sneasel…"

Sneasel scoffed and looked away from her. "Yeah Aipom?"

"About earlier Sneasel… sorry. I got upset and…"

The cat-weasel sighed. "…it's fine. Don't worry about it."

"It's totally not fine dude- I hurt you! And… and… I didn't mean to…"

"Hmm? Is that so?" she asked skeptically.

Aipom sighed and leaned against the wall next to her.

"I hate admitting this but… I have anger issues… so I tend to snap time to time. Someone going behind my back is one of those things that just makes me…" Aipom looked down at the ground. "Go I guess? I've been burned way too many times in the past and…"

Sneasel nodded. "You get mad when someone double-crosses you?"

"Yeah."

The cat-weasel let out a snicker before hitting Aipom in the arm lightly.

"Why didn't you tell _before-hand_? My fucking back hurts like hell because of earlier and my sides are all sore."

"I'm really sorry. Can you forgive me?" Aipom asked with a pouting face.

A moment of silence came as the cat-weasel thought about the question. They heard a quiet whistle get louder and louder as seconds passed before Flygon flashed past in front of them. Sneasel quietly answered as he left them behind once more.

"I forgive you."

Aipom smiled.

 **[\/\/]**

 **Buneary sat in the booth, rubbing his hands nervously. He had a bandage wrapped around his head.**

" **Thatwasabadidea."**

 **[\/\/]**

" **I guess I have to stay on my toes and try not to get her mad like that again. I'd rather not get beaten like that again. Even if we're equally strong, I'm still pretty… err… fragile."** **admitted Sneasel.**

 **[\/\/]**

Whimsicott and Helioptile were walking up a wooden stairwell that the reptile found but to her bemusement, Whimsicott was singing the entire way up.

"And~ that~ is~!"

"Enough!" Helioptile yelled, snapping the book in her hands shut. Whimsicott stared at her silently, "Please."

"Oh come on Sunny, lighten up!" cheered Whimsicott.

Helioptile scowled at her and hissed as best a reptile like her could.

"I want peace. Silence. Not happy singing!"

They continued up the stairs and were at the top within no time. As Helioptile tried to decide on the next tunnel to take, Whimsicott danced around her, singing as she hopped, "Why?"

Helioptile only hissed again in anger, refusing to give an answer. Whimsicott did not relent.

"Whywhywhywhwyhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhy-"

Helioptile drew in a deep breath and yelled, " **STOP** **IT**."

"Then tell me why you want peace!" Whimsicott insisted once more. "Thinking about something?"

"No! I'm not thinking about _anything_. I can barely thi…" Helioptile paused as a thought struck her. Whimsicott giggled softly as she watched the reptile's mouth hang open in shock.

"You're doing this on purpose."

"Every~ thing~ is~ on~ pur~ pose~!" she replied in song but Helioptile saw right through it.

The lizard narrowed her eyes at the ram.

"How much do you know."

Whimsicott stopped dancing around and turned to Helioptile with an innocent smile on her face.

"Eh? Whatever do you mean?"

"How much. Do you. Know."

For the second time, Helioptile saw the ram's expression shift from the usual playful one to a far more serious one, unbefitting of what's she's seen of her so far.

"Enough. You don't hide what you do _too_ well… but I get the feeling you aren't trying to hide anything from me." she smiled and gave a curt laugh, "Why else would you stick with me? You didn't even bother to say anything to Buizel when he split us all up. Everyone else would've complained but you went ahead with the crazy girl!"

"Hmph. I see."

Helioptile grumbled quietly for a moment, to which Whimsicott giggled.

"I take it you want to speak with me som'more?"

Helioptile stayed quiet for a moment, looking around to see if anyone was watching. When she felt comfortable, she answered.

"I do. What do you think of an alliance between us and someone else?"

Whimsicott giggled.

"Ooo… I like the sound of that."

 **[\/\/]**

" **What am I getting myself into… she's so…" Helioptile stopped and sighed.**

" **No, no… Helioptile, she's perfect for what you're planning."**

 **[\/\/]**

" **She~ provided~ a gre~at~ oppur~tuni~TEE~!" sang Whimsicott. She snickered.**

" **She's also a smart one that lizard. I like her."**

 **[\/\/]**

" **Man, Helioptile sounded like she wanted to rip Whimsicott apart. I wonder what she did to calm her down." said Buizel.**

 **[\/\/]**

"You know, this is all starting to be a fucking drag. I don't even know if we're on the right floor yet." said Monferno as she walked alongside Sandshrew.

"Sure as shit ain't gonna find out by standin' still." said Sandshrew, glaring at her companion, "So quit complaining and let's keep walkin'."

"Alright _boss_." Monferno commented in a snarky tone, earning a punch from the mouse. "Ow... Fuck you hit hard."

"'Course! Wouldn't be me if I didn't!"

Monferno rubbed her arm, checking for a bruise, "Just don't punch me when you evolve. I think you cut my arm off by accident."

"Don't worry, that won't happen."

Monferno blew a sigh of relief.

"First thing I might do on accident is stab your eyes out."

Monferno winced. "Oh jeez… my eyes hurt thinking about it."

"Hah! Don't worry- I'll make sure you don't become a zubat."

"I already feel like one…" the monkey mumbled in jest.

Monferno noticed they had come upon another set of stairs leading away from the floor they were on.

"Oh look, more stairs. Wanna stay on this floor?"

"Yeah, I'm good on the climbing thing."

Sandshrew snorted. "What kind of monkey are you?"

"One who likes to rest once in a while." replied Monferno.

The two passed the stairs and were about to leave the chamber it was in when they heard their names being called. Turning around, they saw Buizel and Sableye at the top of the stairs.

"Hey you two!" greeted Monferno as she and Sandshrew walked over.

"Nice to see that you guys are up here already!" exclaimed Buizel.

Sandshrew chuckled. "I've been in mines aplenty! They're all the same but this one is tricky- after all, the man in charge changed all of it to hide 'imself and that means anything could be trapped… or broken."

"I'll say. I saw Minun and Cubone fall past us while we climbed the stairs." said Sableye, laughing at the image in his mind, "Couldn't picture better faces as they fell. Aggron's looked angrier when he walked past us."

Buizel rolled his eyes. "Love their pain later. We have a small fire-turd to find."

"I don't think you'll be going very far."

They all turned to see Duosion, Raichu, and Glaceon staring them down. Sableye chuckled at the sight.

"And what're you two gunna do 'bout it?"

Glaceon smiled.

"Hear that Raichu, wha-"

"Wasn't countin' ya, dumbfuck." chimed Sableye.

"Objective failed." quoted Raichu as he shoved past the stunned Glaceon. "We're going to be doing this."

The electric mouse let out a bright, electric spark, hitting the ceiling with a loud crack. Unknown to the four, it was distraction.

Monferno nervously chuckled, "Uh… that's it? Anyt-GAH!"

She was cut off when a large rock fell on her head, knocking her out instantly. Buizel could only sigh at the sight before focusing on the three Flareon's.

"Did you intend for something else to happen? You only knocked out Monferno- which is normal, really." asked Buizel.

Duosion chuckled. "I might have but I guess it takes a bit to get here. Don't worry, running won't save you, so don't bother."

"Wait, what?" asked Sandshrew as she checked on Monferno.

The roof of the cave rumbled for a moment before a large boulder fell through the roof and landed in between the two groups. As it started to roll towards them, Buizel had an idea.

"Sandshrew, hit that thing at them!"

She paused to process what he said, jumping up as it started to roll towards them. A swift use of Rollout countered the boulder's momentum and sent it back at the trio.

"Oh shit…" whimpered Glaceon.

"Sir, I think it's time we run…" warned Raichu as he started to back up. "Permission to scream as we do?"

"Denied."

Duosion focused intently on the boulder. The giant rock was engulfed in a sheet of purple energy, slowing it to a stop. The Cell Pokémon let out a quiet snicker as he rolled it back to Buizel's group.

"Nice try Buizel, but you'll have to do better than that."

The trio of Flareon's watched the boulder race into the tunnel after the other three, with Sandshrew carrying the unconscious Monferno away.

"Think they'll be okay?" asked Raichu.

Glaceon scoffed, "They deserve it. They were willing to hurt elegance. Hahaahaha…"

Raichu leaned into Duosion with a frown.

"Permission to knock him out and leave him behind… sir?" he whispered.

"Granted."

Glaceon was still laughing when a loud thwack to the back of his head cut him off and sent him to the ground groaning in pain. A quick check by the two told them he was unconscious.

"Let's get as far away from him as we can. Come on." ordered Duosion.

"Right behind you sir!"

 **[\/\/]**

"I say we go right." offered Sentret.

Mienfoo and Sentret stood at the mouth of a fork in their tunnel, trying to figure out which way to go.

"Hmm… but it's not lit." observed Mienfoo.

Sentret nodded. "Yeah but he could be hiding somewhere dark."

As they argued, they heard a low rumbling noise slowly get louder and louder. Soon, they could see Buizel, Sableye, and Sandshrew, carrying Monferno, running out from the darkness.

"Move you two!" warned Buizel as he hooked a sharp right into the other tunnel.

"Eh?"

Sentret watched closely to see a large boulder rolling towards them. Mienfoo quickly grabbed him and pulled him into the left tunnel.

"Oh jeez… that was close." Buizel dusted himself off. "You two okay?"

Sableye nodded. "Course."

"I'm doing well, dunno 'bout Monferno though." admitted Sandshrew as she put her down.

Mienfoo walked up to Monferno and checked her over. Noticing the bump on her head, she sighed.

"Nothing too bad but she'll feel one painful headache when she wakes up. What'd she get into this time?"

Buizel grumbled angrily. "It wasn't an accident actually. Raichu did that to her."

"Oh. Dang." remarked Sentret.

Mienfoo stood up and walked over to Buizel's side.

"So what do we do now? We certainly could beat Raichu and…"

"Duosion and Glaceon. Bastards forced us to run though so they probably ran themselves." said Sandshrew.

"How about we continue with the challenge instead of payback?" asked Sentret.

"I vote for that." Buizel said lamely.

"Didn't take you as a pacifist." noted Sandshrew.

"No, I just want to win. It'd suck to lose twice in a row."

Mienfoo giggled. "Well, I'm on board with just walking for now."

She brushed past Buizel playfully and walked a few meters down the dimly lit tunnel before turning around.

"You guys going to come?"

The group quickly fell behind her, with Sandshrew begrudgingly carrying Monferno. Buizel swore as they walked he could see her eyeing him.

"She can't be… can she?" he whispered to himself.

 **[\/\/]**

" **Ooo, my head… why me?" complained Monferno, holding an ice pack to her head.**

 **[\/\/]**

" **I can't believe they knocked me out then abandoned me! Those mongrels!" yelled Glaceon.**

 **[\/\/]**

Running down one of the many tunnels, Cubone and Minun were having the time of their lives.

"We should go that way next!" Minun said, pointing to one of the adjoining tunnels.

Cubone stared down the tunnel, which lead into nothing but darkness only meters away. Cubone swore she could see something glowing red in the distance and wanted to see what it was.

Cubone smiled, "Definitely!"

Aggron was not.

"Slow down." he ordered.

His words were in vain as they sped down the tunnel and out of sight. The two were much faster the Iron Armor Pokémon and he was in no rush to keep up with them.

"Why'd I get stuck with them…?"

"Aggron?"

He turned to see Phantump, Galvantula, and… a red bug coming up to him. From the voice, it had been Phantump who asked the question.

"Mhm?" he hummed in response.

"Where are Cubone and Minun?"

He paused and looked down the unlit tunnel. He gasped.

"Did they get eaten by a ghost!?"

"No." the steel-type lamely replied.

"Only the ghost would think of something like that." Galvantula sarcastically added.

"Hey!"

"Where are you three heading?" asked Aggron.

"Just wandering around." stated Ledian.

She looked around for a moment before shaking her head.

"Oh, Aggron. have you seen Glaceon lately? We want to speak to the asshole… _privately_."

Aggron chuckled quietly. "No. But I've seen Duosion and Raichu without him."

"They abandoned him? Wow, real team players there." stated Galvantula.

"I wouldn't blame'em…" said Ledian before coughing. "Well, I guess we have to find those two then. Good luck with Cubone and Minun."

Aggron looked back down the tunnel. The red dots from earlier were eerily missing from view. He shook his head.

"I'll need plenty."

The three hadn't gone far when screams came out from the unlit tunnel. They all peered in to see Cubone and Minun rush out. The two had terrified looks on their faces.

Cubone let out a bout of relieved laughter.

"Ha… hahahaa… We made it! We're not ghost food!"

"Meanie ghost! We just wanna have fun!" Minun shouted down the tunnel.

"What did you two do?"

They turned to see Aggron giving them unamused looks.

"We met a ghost!" proclaimed Cubone.

"But I'm here, aren't I?" asked Phantump.

"No, no! All real, nasty, _evil_ one!"

" **eViL little GiRl? i Can sHOw YoU EviL!"**

The group snapped their heads to the tunnel to see two red eyes in the dark. The stare it gave pierced right through them.

"Let's get the hell away from that!" shouted Ledian, pulling Phantump with her.

Aggron scooped up Cubone and Minun and ran after the two.

"Don't leave me behind." droned Galvantula as she kept behind them.

She didn't notice the large inky tendril catching up to her until it has almost too late. The sight of it made her run for the first time on the island.

 **[\/\/]**

" **The fuck kind of ghost was that!? That's a demon, not a ghost!" exclaimed Ledian.**

 **[\/\/]**

 **Aggron stared on with a blank stare.**

" **What. The. He-"**

 **[\/\/]**

Chespin whistled as he stared at the bridge ahead of him. Pancham walked right past him with no concern.

"That sure looks rickety."

"I'll say."

Mothim hung off the ceiling of one of the few open caverns in the mine while Pancham tested an old rope bridge, it's ropes rotted and a few planks fallen away already.

"You sure you don't want me to help? The offer stands Pancham." he reminded the panda.

"There's also the fact you didn't have to do this Pancham!" exclaimed Chespin as he watched from afar.

Pancham shook his head and continued to cross, careful not to fall through the gaps in the planks. He took one step and the plank in front of him fell away.

He almost fell but got a hold on the rope holding the old bridge up. Mothim flew down next to him in concern.

"I know you don't want help but I'm going to stay with you. I don't think this is a fall you want to experience."

"I'm with him on that!" reminded Chespin.

Pancham closed his eyes and shook his head. He shooed the moth away but Mothim stayed by his side despite his wishes.

He made it halfway over the bridge when it began to creak audibly, louder than before. Pancham waited for the creaking to stop. He ignored another of Mothim's calls to ride with him, and took another step.

A short groan was heard before one of the ropes holding up the bridge snapped in two. The bridge tilted to the side sending Pancham flying. Mothim acted quickly to grab him before he fell far, letting him down once over solid ground.

"That was close." Mothim looked at the now useless bridge, "No one's following us anytime soon." he joked.

Pancham sighed and walked away without a word, leaving Mothim and Chespin behind. The two were baffled by this change in attitude.

"Uh…" he turned to Chespin. "Uhh…"

"Don't look at me, I have no idea what goes in that fuzzy head of his."

Mothim turned back and continued to stare after Pancham. Chespin looked down into the abyss. He kicked a pebble down and listened. Seconds later, a splash reverbed throughout the cavern. Chespin kept his eyes on the darkness below for a moment longer.

"So… about getting across."

"Eh?"

Mothim turned and looked at the bridge dangling precariously in the air then back to Chespin a few times before getting the idea.

"Oh… oh! Yeah, I got it! Hold on!"

"And I thought he was super-smart…" remarked Chespin quietly.

 **[\/\/]**

" **I like Pancham, he's generous and helpful and all but a big flaw of his, is that he hates** _ **being**_ **helped. I think he doesn't like feeling vulnerable." said Mothim.**

 **[\/\/]**

"Up the stairs, on the double!"

Fraxure was herding the members of her team while carrying Buneary in her arms up the stairwell to the next level.

Once at the top, they were met by Duosion and Raichu. They were both looking intently at the group.

"Nice to see you all up here." remarked Duosion.

"Can it blob-boy and get out of our way!" shouted Fraxure, dropping Buneary to the ground and charging right at the green cell. Duosion blocked her with a Protect then threw her back with Psychic.

"Ooohh…" groaned Buneary.

"Can't we just walk away? They're barely enough to block us." said Flaafy. She tried to walk away but ran into an invisible barrier, "Why am I always proven wrong in some form?"

"Don't bother. I've made sure-"

He didn't get to finish his sentence when a Spark hit him directly, electrocuting him.

"I noticed." warned Flaafy. She rubbed her face. "And so did my face ya'lil asshole."

Duosion shook off the attack and glared at Flaafy. She smirked as he narrowed his eyes further.

"Don't play with me."

"I play ya'll like a fiddle if it means winning." she proclaimed.

Raichu laughed. "Okay then. Let _me_ fight you and see if you deserve a rank."

Raichu dashed right at the sheep, who put Light Screen to mitigate any energy attacks before leaping up into the air. Raichu was able to connect with Flaafy using Brick Break and send her flying back, only to be pounded by Power Gem in return. The gems smacked him around as they flew past before dropping him to the ground once over with. She smirked confidently.

"Well, that was sure short, huh?"

"Flaafy, Flaafy!" yelled Noibat.

Flaafy was too late to block the Brick Break to her hide, sending her to the floor. Raichu stood over the sheep, seemingly triumphant. Flaafy struggled to stand.

"Okay… you damn… mouse…"

Noibat tried to make her way over but Duosion knocked her away despite being busy holding Fraxure back. Spoink tried to fight Duosion's psychic power but was blockaded by the Cell Pokémon's mental strength.

"Come on Spoink. Try a little harder than this." he said mockingly.

Noibat got back in the air and once more tried to intervene with Raichu and Flaafy. This time, Raichu hit her with a light Spark, knocking her out.

"That's two."

Spoink's second attempt to overpower Duosion's psychic powers worked worse than the first time. The cell countered the attack and deflected it all back to Spoink, knocking the pig out.

"Come'on guys, they aren't so fucking tough!" exclaimed Fraxure.

Duosion laughed. "You're so sure of yourself but it's only you left to fight. The other three are out cold and Buneary certainly isn't fighting when you knocked him out cold."

Fraxure looked around. Spoink was out cold on the ground, with Noibat nearby in the same state. Flaafy had given up trying to get back up and Buneary was still unconscious. She noticed that Nidorina had disappeared but so had Raichu.

"…where's Nidorina?" she said aloud.

Duosion shifted his attention to the group laying nearby. The lack of Nidorina and Raichu raised alarms in his mind but he shook them away. He knew Raichu was strong- Nidorina stood no chance.

"Sir!"

And true to Duosion's mind, the mouse walked out from one of the tunnel's- ragged but awake.

"I see you took down Nidorina as well. I assume you chased her down?"

"Uhhh… well… sort of…" Raichu started before coughing.

"Are you okay Raichu?" the Cell Pokémon asked, forgetting about Fraxure.

"I'm…. fine… sir…. g-grk…"

Raichu fell to the ground out cold with a groan. Duosion was stunned by Raichu's random fainting but upon closer inspection, he spied a pin stuck in the mouse's shoulder. The pin was deep purple and oozing a thick purple sludge.

"Poisoned… That's not good. Gotta get him out of here."

He didn't finish once Fraxure grab him ands brought him to her face.

"He's the least of your problems you little fucker! I'm going to squeeze you into paste and use it to clean my teeth!"

Duosion desperately tried to get out of her grip but a few light knocks over his head ended the attempt. He could only groan in defeat as she charged up a Dragon Breath.

"Oh no…"

 **[\/\/]**

" **Damn the two of them. They waited to ambush us and got us good as well. Wasn't fun finding out how strong Raichu really was either." said Flaafy.**

 **[\/\/]**

 **Raichu shuddered on the seat as rubbed the shoulder the Poison Pin was injected.**

 **"Nidorina is now to be avoided. She's excellent at defending herself- painfully I may add."**

 **[\/\/]**

Aipom, Flygon, and Sneasel walked along carefully, with Sneasel examining every section of wall, floor, and ceiling for anything that looked like a trap, a door, or a secret passage.

"Nothing in this section either." observed Sneasel as she scanned the tunnel around her.

"This sucks... Dude's gonna take forever to find…" complained Aipom as she stood guard.

"Better than getting in a fight, eh you two?" noted Flygon.

Sneasel winced at the comment, holding onto the side of her chest while Aipom just laughed it off.

"Hahaha… yeah, I guess so. Rather not end up on the floor."

As Aipom continued walking forward into the intersection with an adjoining tunnel, she slammed right into Buizel.

"Owww! …what the fuck dude!?"

She looked up to see Buizel rubbing his forehead. Sableye came over and helped him to his feet. Sneasel did the same for Aipom.

"That's one way to find the other team…" remarked Buizel sarcastically.

"I'll say the same. My head hurts…"

"Hey look, the team that's gonna lose." joked Sneasel.

Sableye walked right up to Sneasel.

"Say that again. Dare you."

"I said you guys are gonna lose." she scoffed and rolled her eyes. "It's the only logical ending for this challenge based on observation."

The Buizel's group all glared at her, with Sableye snorting angrily. He cracked his knuckles- an effect she didn't catch in time.

"Want me to spell it out point by point since you guys don't seem to understa- GAH!"

The cat-weasel managed to catch a swipe at her face but in doing so, left herself open to an easy uppercut. The punch sent her to the ground with a scream of pain.

Aipom and Flygon went over to her and checked her over. Flygon helped her up while Aipom took the opportunity to pick a fight.

"The fuck dude! She's just playing around!"

"Insulting my brains ain't 'playing around'. Those are fighting words."

Aipom hastily grabbed a rock with her tail and threw it at Sableye, knocking him to the ground in a surprise attack.

"Well if you fight her, you fight me!" she proclaimed. Aipom began to run at Sableye to deliver another blow.

"Oh no ya' don't!"

Sandshrew landed a strong punch to Aipom's right arm, sending her into the wall. The monkey pried herself off the wall and shook off the pain as best she could.

"Damn you hit hard… but not enough!"

She swung her tail wide, sending out a flurry of bright yellow stars hat pelted the whole group. It did little else but scratch them up. Sandshrew beamed confidently.

"That all ya' doing or-"

An Ice Beam struck her, instantly freezing the Ground-type. Sableye turned to glare at Sneasel only to see no one where the beam came from. He got blindsided by a Metal Claw, sending him into the wall opposite Aipom.

"That's for being unable to take a joke you piece of shit!"

"I got her!" exclaimed Monferno.

The fire monkey tried to intervene in Sableye's fight but Flygon accidentally hit her with his tail as he tried to fly past, knocking her into the frozen Sandshrew head first and knocking her out.

"..." Buizel stared on silently as the entire scene played before him, no clue what to do.

"I guess it's me, you, and Sentret now..." stated Mienfoo.

Buizel gulped. He didn't want to fight the three of them, especially when two of them are angry.

"At least Flygon isn't mad like those two..." he pointed out.

"AAAAAHHHHH! THERE'S DUST ON MY CHEST!"

Mienfoo and Sentret stared at him angrily.

"...never mind."

 **[\/\/]**

 **"What bad timing for what I said... and right in front of Mienfoo. Smooth going me..." said Buizel.**

 **[\/\/]**

Mienfoo chose to go after Aipom, while Buizel went after Sneasel. Sentret chose to placate Flygon.

"It'll come off Flygon, don't worry..."

"Worry!? This dust could have so much bacteria and disease on it! I don't know how sick I'll become!" his eyes shrunk at the thought. "I'd get quarantined and never see anyone again."

"Whoa Flygon, I-I don't think t-that'll happen... err... uhh... um-hey! Why not some poetry!"

Flygon glared at Sentret. "That won't clean me!" Flygon got closer to Sentret with fury in his eyes. "Find me a towel, a cloth, anything!"

"R-right away!"

Sentret ran off, pushing past everyone else in a mad dash to escape. Flygon followed right behind.

An Ice Beam managed to pass the two by mere centimeter. The person they came from was trying to hit Buizel, who kept dodging her hits as best he could.

"M-man, you don't really try any other a-attack do you!" yelled Buizel.

Sneasel didn't answer and simply let off another Ice Beam. The attack missed but managed to hit the already unconscious Monferno, fizzling upon contact with her. Buizel kept running, trying to find a way out, either through words or running.

Thankfully for him, Sableye had come to and jumped in the way. He jabbed as hard as he could. His fist ended up hitting Sneasel in the nose with a sickening crunch. She flew to the ground, writhing in pain.

"AAHAHAAAHHH! MAI NOSCHE! AAAHHaaahh!" she screamed.

"Little bitch... Leave'er to me." he told Buizel. "Go help Mienfoo. She'll need it."

Buizel rushed down the tunnel to where Aipom and Mienfoo were fighting, leaving Sableye to stare down Sneasel, who climbed to her feet, wobbling in place with blood pouring out of her nose. He charged at the cat-weasel and the effect of the first attack launched dust everywhere, blocking Buizel's sight.

"GAH!"

He managed to stumble his way to Mienfoo's side just as Aipom tried to land a punch with her tail and ended up taking it for her.

"Shit, that wasn't for him." said Aipom. She shook her head. "Fuck... I'll apologize to him later. Hope he understands…"

Mienfoo noticed how Aipom was looking at Buizel. She recognized the emotion in the monkey's eyes and her anger stirred at the sight.

"Oh, I see. You like him." Mienfoo stated cooly. She jabbed at Aipom, who guarded with her tail.

"So, what if I do? Got a problem with that dude?"

Aipom skipped her tail over the ground, launching up dust. Mienfoo cautiously guarded with the lack of sight. She managed to break the rock that came flying through with Force Palm only for Aipom to jump through and use Brick Break on her.

Mienfoo slide back a few feet, unharmed thanks to Protect. The green barrier faded and the two were left glaring at each other.

"I do actually. Not only is he not on your team, he's not your type. So it's best you just drop the idea." said Mienfoo.

"Ooohhh, is that right? Not my type? Not on my team? Ha... hahahahhaha!"

Aipom's laughter was deepened by the echoes of the cave, making it louder than usual.

"Sounds like you're jealous… Got a problem with someone is trying to make a move on him?"

"More that you're not getting him at all." replied Mienfoo.

Mienfoo unleashed a sudden, but precise flurry of kicks and punches. The barrage was enough to badly bruise Aipom. The monkey slowly pulled herself off the floor and stared at Mienfoo with a smile.

"You can try to stop me from doing that but I'd like to see that without you making him hate you."

"I'll make sure- don't worry about that. It won't be hard either." replied Mienfoo.

Aipom threw a rock with her tail, forcing Mienfoo to move. The weasel dodged to the right only for Aipom to hit her in the face with her tail. Mienfoo stumbled back, stunned. Aipom finished her off with another strong hit with her tail, smacking her into the wall.

Mienfoo stumbled off the wall, taking a few wobbly steps towards her. She swung a weak fist at Aipom. The monkey just stood there as it failed to meet its mark, sending Mienfoo to the ground with a thud. Aipom checked and found that she was unconscious.

"Heh. Yeah, you're gonna be really good at keeping me in check." she paused in thought. "I feel like her liking him… somethings wrong with that picture but what…? Maybe Sneasel will remember- there is a reason I allied with her…" Aipom snickered. "Besides being a fun..."

Aipom's voice trailed off as the sound of fighting drew her attention, pulling her away from her thoughts. She ran off towards where the remaining fighting was happening, leaving Mienfoo on the floor. The weasel sat up, an angry look on her face and a growing smile at what she now knows.

"So… that's how it is…"

 **[\/\/]**

" **I won't let her get him. He's mine no matter what she says." said Mienfoo.**

 **She smiled.**

" **And it seems there's more to Aipom than I thought."**

 **[\/\/]**

" **I feel as if I missed something. N-now, Mienfoo is being so… approaching. It's s-so weird." said Buizel.**

 **[\/\/]**

Aggron fought the grip as best he could but it just wasn't enough. He wished he didn't have to be so delicate or else he'd pry them off with ease.

"Don't leave us!" pleaded Minun.

"Yeah, y-you scare the bad ghost really well!" said Cubone.

Aggron groaned. "I didn't scare _any_ ghost away. We just ran away ourselves."

He looked at the tunnel before him and the one they just ran from. Both were dimly lit but it was more than enough to deter anything supernatural. The only thing he hated about this situation is that he somehow lost the red bug's group and she was far better to deal with than the two he was stuck with.

"B-but you really, really strong! I b-bet you can b-beat any ghostie you take on!"

"I can certainly take the hits." he casually thumped his chest. He pointed a finger to Cubone. "But you clinging to me is not a good way to avoid getting hurt."

Cubone whined but begrudgingly climbed off him, as did Minun when coaxed in a similar manner. They all stayed where they were to rest after the bout of running they had undergone. Pretty soon, the three were snoring away when Glaceon came upon them.

"Oh, hello there. What's this?"

Cubone opened her eyes and looked up to see Glaceon staring down at her with a large smile on his face.

"Blargh! It's you!"

Her exclamation woke up Aggron and Minun. Their eyes snapped open to see the eeveelution sitting there with a smug smirk on his face.

"What do you want?" demanded Aggron.

"Nothing. Just want to know what _you_ were doing." he replied.

Aggron stared on silently. The eeveelution did the same. A minute passed and the two still hadn't said anything while the two girls whispered to each other, doing their best to stick close to Aggron.

"Resting." Aggron finally answered.

"Oh, were you now?" Glaceon chuckled, putting a paw to his mouth to stop himself. "Because no normal guy lets two girls sleep on him like that. You're quite the-"

Aggron stood up, towering over the eeveelution. Glaceon whimpered slightly.

"Think before you speak."

"W-what I was t-trying to say is… uhh… err… t-that you're very… err… considerate?" Aggron narrowed his eyes. Glaceon stammered for a moment before quickly continuing "W-what with the ghosts around and everything!"

"Smooth…" whispered Cubone. Minun giggled.

He shot a look at the two. Aggron snorted, bringing him back to his face.

"You have ten seconds to leave." he paused and smiled. He pointed down the tunnel where they had come from. "That way to be exact."

Glaceon nodded and ran down the corridor without much thought. A minute later, they heard a scream and watched him race past as if death were on his heels.

"That was satisfying." said Aggron.

"I agree! Best part of this whole thing yet!" chimed Cubone.

 **[\/\/]**

" **I do feel bad… just a little… but he has it coming sometimes. Maybe if he were a bit nicer and less arrogant, I'd like him." said Cubone.**

 **[\/\/]**

Mothim, Pancham, and Chespin were still aimlessly walking around, hoping they'd luck out. So far, they've had no such luck.

"Why don't we split up?" asked Mothim.

' _Why?'_ asked Pancham.

Mothim sighed. "I mean… we haven't found much together. Maybe we'll find him faster this way."

"I'm up for it. Better than just walking around randomly." agreed Chespin.

"Let me check this way!" said Mothim.

Pancham walked behind the moth for moment before splitting away. Left alone, the hedgehog was left only one path to take.

"Well, it looks like I'm going this way." said Chespin.

Chespin walked around the corner to see a mess of campers on the floor. He opened his mouth to say something to his teammates when he spotted Sandshrew lying on the floor. Thanks to Monferno being next to her, the shrew had thawed, leaving her sprawled on the floor.

"Well, well, well…" he walked up to her and smiled. "Nice to see she's gotten the shit beaten out of her. Too bad it wasn't me that did it."

He looked around. Monferno laid nearby, with Buizel further down the way. Opposite from his side, Sableye and Sneasel had beaten each other to a stalemate though from what he can see, it's clear one of the two is actually bleeding. He almost missed Aipom and Mienfoo farther away, the area around them a mess.

"Damn… I missed all the good stuff." he commented. He snorted. "Eh, more time to find VictiNEEEEE!"

He turned to leave only for something to grab his leg. He fell to the ground in shock.

"Motherfucker!" he yelled in pain. He flipped around to see Sandshrew sitting up. "YOU!"

"ME YA' BASTARD!"

The two stood up and immediately lunged at each other. Flygon and Sentret looked on from a separate tunnel and silently agreed to just leave them be; as did Mothim and Pancham when they heard all the noise and came running.

 **[\/\/]**

" **Okay I admit… I stared for a couple minutes…" Mothim paused and chuckled. He shook his head and glared at the camera. "What? It** _ **was**_ **entertaining!"**

 **[\/\/]**

Glaceon rounded the corner of the tunnel he was running down. Focused more on running than actually looking forward, he missed the cracks on the ground in front of him. He made it only three steps on the unstable ground before it collapsed under him, leaving him in a large pit.

"Oooo…" he stopped groaning and tried to move. He could barely move his legs thanks to the weight of the crushed stone. "For fucks sake… first a ghost… now this?"

"I heard a crash? Anyone there?"

He looked up to see Ledian standing at the edge of the pit, scanning intently. She spotted Glaceon, despite his attempt to hide himself from her.

"Oh, if it isn't _you_."

"I could say the same." he greeted. He managed to weakly wiggle a foot. "Mind helping me out? I'll owe you…"

"What, a date?" she said in jest.

Glaceon chuckled. "Well yes, that _would be_ ideal but we both know the end result in that, don't we?"

"Baseball to the face? Murder? Murder by baseball bat to the face?" she said in jest again.

"Why, haven't you gotten quite the funny bone?" he said sardonically.

Ledian scoffed, and if she could've rolled her eyes, would've. She chose to instead to cross her arms.

"I'm real funny ya' fucking asshole. I just don't talk a whole lot. Or get noticed."

"That's because you're boring." interrupted Galvantula.

"Shut up." the two said in unison.

"Wow, you two have something in common as well. Next up is a date." the spider joked.

"Keep that up and I'll drag his ass out just to let him freeze you into an ice cube."

"Then you fuck him, right?" Galvantula said sarcastically.

"You must be really fun to hang out with in school." quipped Ledian.

"I go to a strict private school."

"Oh, aren't you flaunting that status well then."

Glaceon noticed Phantump float over him, a handful of pebbles in his arms.

"You gonna say anything?" asked Glaceon.

"They've been going at it for the past hour and a half. They beat Chespin and Sandshrew by a mile at least in creativity." Phantump shook her head. "Doesn't beat Glig-"

"If you keep going and it involves comic books in some way, I'm going to dig myself out and bury _you_ instead," threatened Glaceon.

Phantump frowned. "That's nice." she looked up to the edge to see the two bugs still going at it. "Hey you two! You forget something!?"

Ledian and Galvantula looked down at him and remembered what they were doing in the first place.

"Oh yeah." Ledian turned to Galvantula. The two stared for a moment. Ledian suddenly drew in close to the spider. "We'll talk. _**Later**_."

" _ **Agreed**_." the spider said sardonically.

Ledian flew over to Glaceon. She hovered in just the right spot for him to see her but not be able to attack her with Ice Beam if he tried.

"So hey, remember that time you froze Phantump in bed?"

"Her snoring was too much." replied Glaceon. "I heard all the way from our side of the cabin."

"Hey! I don't snore that loud do I!?" she looked to the other two. "Do I?"

"Figure out yourself." droned Galvantula.

Ledian continued. "And remember the time you froze the shower-head when I was taking a shower?"

"Of course, it was hilarious to watch curl up like a bug always does." Glaceon stupidly admitted.

Ledian growled. She stayed her anger enough to keep talking.

"And all those times you hit on the other girls, barring me?"

Glaceon scoffed at the thought, "I've been rejected every time but I'm not giving up. They'll swing around for someone as good-looking as me- I'm as beautiful as the freshest snow."

Ledian's mouth twitched. Phantump gagged.

"More like yellow snow." quipped Galvantula.

"Yes…" she gave Phantump a nod. The ghost nodded back. "This is for all of that."

"Em?" Glaceon hummed curiously, only to receive a jab to the face. "Oh, real funny hitting the guy who c-"

Ledian continued punching him over and over in the face. After a full thirty second of punching him, Glaceon looked slightly worse than usual but not as much as an actual Fighting-type could do.

"That's it? A bunch of weak punches? Really, I should've expected as much from a weak, little _Ledian_."

Ledian folded her arms and smirked. Glaceon failed to notice both Phantump and Galvantula doing their part.

"I'm not done." she looked up. "Do it."

Glaceon looked up to see Phantump dump a shower of pebbles onto him, coating him in dust as it fell around him. His angry shout turned to shock when the pit around him began to fill up. He looked up again to realize Galvantula had torn open a web holding a large amount of gravel back.

"You fuckfaces! Just wait till I get out of here!" he threatened as he struggled out of the crushed rock. The level was getting to his upper body and starting to slow down.

"Yeah, okay." said Ledian.

"The team will vote one of the three off for this if you don't let me out!" he angrily shouted as the gravel reached his neck.

"Nope." they said in unison.

Only seconds later, his tone changed to one of pleading.

"Okay please, let me out!" he begged.

Phantump snorted, "Yeah, maybe next century." she smiled, "Now for the final piece of this puzzle. It'll be elementary, my dear…" she turned to see Ledian glaring at him, or just staring at her, she couldn't tell. Either way, it creeped her out. "…err… Watson."

"Just go find that trap we found and activate it so we can get the fuck out of here." she ordered. Phantump rushed away and activated another trap in the distance.

"And hurry. I'm hungry." Galvantula said, eyeing Ledian. "But I do spy a snack."

"Eat a rock, the minerals might help you grow a personality." chimed Ledian.

As the two began arguing again, Glaceon could hear rumbling and wondered what it was until he realized what was coming when he heard it getting louder.

Ledian turned to him as the boulder came into view. "Now, this pit isn't big enough for it to bury you entirely but it'll trap you there until the challenge ends." she gestured to the large rock as it passed her. "So… have fun being stuck."

Glaceon could only scream as a large boulder fell in on top of him, stopping inches from his face.

"Oh, mother of all…" he squeaked. He breathed a sigh of relief when it didn't budge after a minute, "Oh good, I'm not gonna die. At least it can't get worse."

His words were heeded when the pit gave way and dumped him down into the cave below.

"Ow…" he got up and looked around to see a large cave filled with machinery. He spied a small compact van with its lights on next to a large digger.

"Hmm…

The Ice-type walked up to the van and knocked on the sliding door. It opened to reveal Victini watching TV, to Glaceon's amazement.

"Well hello there! It took you all long enough! It's been _**two**_ _ **hours**_!" complained Victini. He yawned as he got out of his seat, "You guys need to learn what urgency is!"

"Make a better challenge then!" yelled Glaceon.

"Hmmm… nah." Victini clasped his hands together and smiled. "Let's wrap this all up, shall we? You did find me after all."

"Yeah, no thanks to my _incredible_ teammates." Glaceon muttered in anger. He then smiled. "Then again, it _was_ all me."

Victini ignored him and pulled out an old flip-phone, shocking Glaceon with the relic.

"Holy shit, what year is it?"

Jirachi popped out from the front seat, "It's 2010, I believe."

They heard a laugh and saw Hoopa float on scene with a smartphone in hand.

"Victor's just a cheap-ass!"

Victini shot a glare at them, "It was on sale! I'm not gonna just modify _my_ phone! Plus, I had spare time to fiddle with it. It can do just as much as a smartphone could."

"Oh yeah, I'm sure it can…" said Hoopa, unconvinced.

Victini ignored him as he scrolled through the menus to found the relevant item and once he did, he hit send, activating the intercom system.

"Good news! _Amazing_ news! _**INCREDIBLE**_ news! Someone's actually found me! And guess who it was!" he gleefully proclaimed. He shoved the phone into Glaceon's face.

"Get that ugly thing out of my face." he demanded.

"The happiest Ice-type around, and I don't mean Sneasel!"

They could hear someone yell in the distance, cussing Victini out.

"I agree with her: fuck you fire-turd." quipped Glaceon.

"It's Glaceon! You know what that means! The Flareon's win!" he paused, "Again!"

A cacophony of groans and cheers rose at the announcement.

"They sound happy." noted Jirachi. Hoopa chuckled while Glaceon just sat there, annoyed they were taking so long to finish.

"Very." Victini continued, "Well Jolteon's, with another loss is another trip to the campfire ceremony and another person to walk the Dock of Lame! I'll meet the Jolteon's there later!" he chuckled, knowing what comes next, "Now then, Hoopa, get everyone out of here!"

Hoopa groaned, "Whatever, _sir_."

He opened a portal, shoving Glaceon through and went in behind the Ice-type. Victini looked over to Jirachi and smiled.

"You wanna have some fun?" he asked seductively.

Jirachi giggled, "Sure."

She held up a Wii remote.

"I call Yoshi."

"Ah come on, you know I always play him!"

"Too slow~! You know it's first come, first serve!" she joked, as he floated back inside the van and shut the door behind him.

 **[\/\/]**

" **How in the world did they win!? They prank that flamboyant piece of shit Glaceon, and he ends up winning for his team!? What a fucking fluke!" yelled Fraxure.**

 **[\/\/]**

" **Who knew pranking the guy would end up giving us the win?" said Phantump. "It's totally worth it now."**

 **[\/\/]**

" **I'm glad it ended when it did, Chespin and Sandshrew were going to break down the tunnel if they kept going." admitted Monferno. She held her back in pain.**

" **It didn't stop them from stepping on me though… ow…"**

 **[\/\/]**

" **This elimination is going to be tough. There is no clear person to single out this time." observed Spoink. He hummed in thought and in a few bounces, stopped.**

" **Well… there is one… but is it worth it?"**

 **[\/\/]**

" **That asshole dumped me in the lake when he brought us back!" complained Sableye.**

 **[\/\/]**

Buizel, Sableye, a bandaged Monferno, and Sandshrew were all sitting underneath the trees, on a hill above the campground. Buizel was playing softly on his trumpet to pass the time, filling the air with a calming, smooth tone while the other three drank cans of soda.

"So… what are we going to do?" Sableye asked Monferno and Sandshrew.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Sandshrew.

"Who do we vote off?" he clarified.

Buizel stopped playing, "I honestly don't know who to pick. Everyone tried their hardest, and no one really crops up in my mind that brought us down."

"Well…" Monferno took a swig of soda, "From when I was in the infirmary, I saw Buneary getting patched up because of Fraxure. Then Flaafy walked in and started lecturing him but I left right as she started."

Sableye raised an eyebrow curiously, "Really? They weren't put together."

"Yeah, it was Nidorina and Flaafy, and Spoink and Buneary." recalled Buizel. He put the trumpet back to his mouth but before he started again, he said, "Sounds like we need to ask either Spoink or Flaafy what happened."

"No need, I'm right here."

They all turned to see Flaafy walking out from the trees. She sat down next to Monferno.

"Doing 'kay girl?"

"Yup! What's up?" asked Monferno.

"Yeah, what bring's ya' here?" inquired Sandshrew.

Flaafy sighed. She looked up at the clouds for a moment before looking directly at Buizel.

"Look, I have something to ask you guys." she shook her heads. "Can you four vote off Buneary?"

"Why? What happened?" asked Buizel.

"He set off a trap and almost got me, Spoink, Noibat, Nidorina, and Fraxure knocked out from the challenge in one go. And we _told him_ not to touch anything."

"So, he just didn't listen? During a challenge of all times?" Flaafy nodded. "Wow, that's ain't good for us at all." said Sableye.

"Yeah, there's childish, then there's being a right asshole. He ticks number two with that one." said Sandshrew.

"So, will you four…?"

The four of them looked at each other. A series of silent nods happened before Buizel gave the answer.

"Yeah, we'll vote for him."

"Thanks, you guys are a great group." said Flaafy as she walked away.

The other three went back to talking as Buizel began playing his trumpet again. He mindlessly played as he mind wandered on the last words Flaafy had said.

 **[\/\/]**

" **A… great group? The four of us? Hmm… it might be silly to make one but an alliance between the four of us** _ **could**_ **work." said Buizel.**

 **[\/\/]**

" **If that's what happened, then I guess he's gotta go. Sorry little guy." said Sableye.**

 **[\/\/]**

Helioptile walked into a clearing within the forest, Whimsicott right behind her. She rounded on the ram, and asked a clear question.

"For the last time, can you stop singing?"

Whimsicott hummed, giggling. She nodded with a smile.

"No~ that~ can't~ haaaa-"

Helioptile rammed a few leaves into Whimsicott's mouth. The ram chewed and swallowed the leaves before burping.

"Mmm, oak... tasty..." she murmured before hiccupping. "Oh... hiccups!"

Helioptile ignored the ram and sat down nearby against a tree. She pulled a book out from within the tree and flipped it to the relevant page. She looked back up to Whimsicott, who was prancing about the path with no care, then back down to her book.

"So, what's the plan?"

Helioptile smiled and looked back up to see a serious Whimsicott. "Nothing too complicated. Just a basic tearing of friendships and the like. But us two can't do it alone."

"Hmm..." Whimsicott closed her eyes and thought hard. "Well, the best candidates would be Nidorina, Sentret, and Flygon.

"Sentret is too close to Mienfoo and Flygon is too clean in all sorts of ways." Helioptile shook her. "No, there's only one choice. Quiet, unassuming, tough, and reliable."

"Nidorina." they both said.

"How do we get her on our side though?" asked Whimsicott. "I was thinking about singing to her."

Helioptile rolled her eyes. "Considering it drives people crazy, you're not too far off but I'd like her to stay sane thank you."

"Damn." Whimsicott spun around a few times in the air. "That's I all I had really."

Helioptile scribbled in her book for a few minutes, letting Whimsicott be herself for some time, having learned to tune her out during the challenge. She stood up when she had an idea.

"How about this- how about I ask her if she's willing to be in an alliance and let her join on her terms?"

Whimsicott descended from the treetop and landed in front of the reptile in an extravagant pose. She held it as she looked at Helioptile.

"Sounds goods!" she noticed the unamused look of Helioptile's face. "Oh come on, I practiced for the last five minutes! At least smi~le~!"

Helioptile's frown slowly uptick, to Whimsicott's shock. Just as a hint of a smile started to form, she frowned once more.

"No."

 **[\/\/]**

" **No harm but you're not helping Buneary." said Spoink.**

 **[\/\/]**

 **Sentret shuffled in his seat. "I'm not trying to mean but… Buneary… there's a limit to being childish and…"**

 **[\/\/]**

Victini looked over the campfire grounds, every Jolteon seated and waiting for him to start. No one looked too concerned but on the other side, no one looked pleased considering they were once again, voting someone off.

"I see you all like to lose considering you guys are here once more." cheered Victini.

"Fuck you." growled Fraxure.

"Nice to see you're all ready to say goodbye as well!"

Before anyone could further voice their complaints, Victini pulled over a puff from the trays held by Hoopa and Jirachi.

"Okay, you all know the drill, so… first up is Noibat!" she caught the puff and gladly nibbled at it.

"Nidorina… Spoink… Fraxure… Sentret…" Nidorina quietly ate hers, while Sentret recited a short poem, to which Spoink gave a toast, and surprisingly, Fraxure as well.

"What!? I can like poetry too! Don't fucking question it!" she yelled, fighting back the stares she got. They all looked away.

"Mienfoo… Helioptile… Sandshrew… Flaafy…" Helioptile once more let the puff hit the ground, while the other ate theirs.

"Buizel… Whimsicott… Monferno…" Buizel caught Monferno's before it could hit her in the face while Whimsicott tried to sing a tune, only to be stopped by Helioptile throwing her ruined puff at her.

"And we're down to…" Victini looked at the paper and sighed, "Really? One vote again?" he tossed the puff to Sableye without a word but glared at Hoopa.

Buneary sat, confused.

"Whataboutme?" he asked.

Victini clapped his hands together and smiled.

"You're going hip-hop-hippity-hop on down to the Dock of Lame for a fun-filled ride on the Mantine of Disappointment!"

Buneary's eyes widened in shock. He turned to the rest of his team, hoping for an explanation of some kind.

Flaafy spoke up first, "Well, you weren't helping all too much. Not only that but…" she looked at Nidorina, still with a bandage on her head, "You kinda almost got us hurt pretty bad and well..."

"Well you're not taking _anything_ seriously, and well, you're just not use for the team." admitted Helioptile in a matter of fact tone. The others glared at her but none said anything otherwise; she had said what they all wanted to say.

"Ifthat'showitishastobe… that's fine I guess." he said, getting up. "I hope I can get another chance next time!"

He hopped out of the campfire grounds with a smile on his face, leaving some of them confused.

"Well he took that well! I'll be seeing you all next challenge- so get some sleep! You never know when I'll wake you all up."

"Little bastard…" muttered Fraxure as Victini, Hoopa, and Jirachi teleported away.

Helioptile walked away from the campfire, slipping Whimsicott a note. She read it and laughed, following the reptile with a dance.

"Why do I get the feeling Whimsicott is following Helioptile on purpose?" asked Sentret.

Buizel shrugged, "That's Helioptile's problem, not mine. Maybe they're warming up?"

"Yeah, and me an' Hoopa are best buddies an' all." joked Sableye, earning a weak punch to his shoulder from Buizel.

"Wiseass." he said with a smile.

 **[\/\/]**

" **Iguesseveyroneisright,I'mnottakinganythingseriously…" Buneary took a deep breath.**

" **Maybe next time, I'll be a better player! Also, I want Spoink, Flaafy, or Nidorina to win. I think they're cool!"**

 **[\/\/]**

" **Buneary, I want to win a challenge sometime soon, so you have to go." said Fraxure.**

 **[\/\/]**

" **Look, I like the kid. He's pretty sweet when he isn't speaking the speed of a rocket but… we just can't have him around if he doesn't want to stop playing around. Sorry Buneary.** **" said Flaafy.**

 **[\/\/]**

Duosion sat in the mess hall across from Raichu. The mouse looked uncomfortable as the cell stared him down quietly.

"You want to form an alliance with me…"

"And Minun and Glaceon."

"Uhh… why?" asked Raichu.

"Because, I can see the writing on the wall. Aipom, the person in control of the team, has two lackeys at this point who follow her every whim. We need to combat that and secure our path post-merge." clarified Duosion.

"Hmm… I guess that's true."

"So, what do you think?"

"Uhh... well..." Raichu coughed. "I'm not adverse to the idea sir. I think you're an excellent leader and alliance is fine but..."

"Than what's wrong?" Duosion gauged Raichu's look. It contorted to one of slight disgust. "Oh, I see. It's who I'm thinking of bring in."

Raichu nodded. "Can't we suffice on a three-man squad? Why do we need him?"

"Because numbers mean everything on shows like this. As long as we have a majority, the others will have a hard time going against us."

"No, I agree but... why him?" he reiterated.

Duosion followed the mouse's eyes out the window. In the distance, they could see Glaceon trying to talk to Flaafy only to get zapped.

"Oh, that's what you mean." Duosion smiled darkly. "I have my purpose for him laid out."

"And he needs to be in this alliance for that... why?" Raichu asked tentatively.

"Because, he wouldn't listen otherwise- he doesn't like being bossed around. If he were in the alliance, he would be more perceptive to orders."

"Why not just trick him? He's not the brightest and nowhere the most perceptive. He'd be easy to fool."

Duosion sighed. He never realized how indignant Raichu really was and how much he disliked Glaceon. He wanted the eeveelution on, if only for the extra vote but Raichu being onboard far outstripped that. He sighed again, louder than before.

"Okay, fine. It'll just be me, you and..."

The two looked through the kitchen window to see Cubone and Minun playing with pots and pans. The loud noise they made drowned their conversation enough for them to not worry about the two eavesdropping.

"Minun."

As if by magic, the negative mouse raced out of the kitchen and looked around.

"Who said my name~!?" she called out. She spied Raichu sitting nearby and raced to him. "Raichu, was it you!?"

"W-wai-"

The negative mouse slammed into him, knocking him to the ground with a thud. She rubbed her cheek with his, creating sparks of electricity everywhere and embrassing Raichu. Raichu looked up to see Duosion staring down, a smile on his face.

"Should I plan the wedding now or...?"

"Sir... don't go there." warned Raichu.

"Hehe..." Duosion snickered and pointed at Minun. "I think she did already."

"Ugghh..." groaned Raichu.

Duosion tapped the smaller mouse on her shoulder. She didn't turn to him but did hum in acknowledgement.

"Minun, would you like to stay with Raichu?"

The mouse stopped rubbing Raichu and turned to him with a large smile on her face.

"Yes, that would so awesome!" she pat Raichu on the shoulder. The soldier grunted nervously. "What do I have to do!?"

"Join our alliance. That's all." Duosion looked out the window and laughed. "That way, you stay in the game. The longer with Raichu, the better, no?"

"Definitely! I'll join! I'll do whatever you ask!" she replied.

Raichu groaned in embarrassment as she hugged him tightly while Duosion chuckled. His smile grew at the thought of things to come.

 **[\/\/]**

" **Compromise… I feel this is something Raichu likes to do. Then again, he is right. Glaceon would be nothing but a drag on us. I can always just fool him if I need something done." said Duosion.**

 **[\/\/]**

" **Raichu is the coolest! And the bestest! And the cutest!" cheered Minun.**

 **[\/\/]**

Ledian walked out onto the dock, long after Buneary left the island. By this point, almost everyone was asleep, she at least assumed they all were, and was up and about soaking in the moonlight and enjoying the quiet summer night, a rare thing for her back home.

"Stars…" she said as she looked up at the sky, "Gods, how I wish I didn't live in the city. I'd love to see this every day." she sighed, "But I'm stuck in Goldenrod in some crappy third-rate community college... what I would do to leave Goldenrod permanently…"

As she stood on the dock, enjoying the sight of the stars, a quick buzzing noise went off not too far away, surprising her.

"What the…?" she whispered.

Curious and confused, she walked over to where she though the noise was coming from.

"Hmm? Who's there?"

She came upon a stack of boxes and realized whoever it was, was behind them. She quickly rounded the corner only to see no one there.

"Eh? Was I hearing things?" she looked around and saw nothing around that could produce such a sound, "I guess I was."

As she turned around to walk away, she saw figures on the shoreline moving about.

"Eh?" she flew over to the railing for a better look and could make out Helioptile with ease. "Helioptile? Up this late. That's real damn odd… too odd."

She wanted to move over to them but made the conscious decision to stay put instead and observe from afar. After a minute of watching, she made out the other two figures as Whimsicott and Nidorina. She shook her head as they all walked away.

"An alliance? It has to be…" she smiled. "Heh. Seems that buzz was a sign. Maybe I should listen for it more."

Ledian quickly climbed into the air and disappeared into the dark of the forest. She failed to notice Whimsicott eyeing her before she disappeared. The ram only giggled in excitement.

* * *

 _Buneary gets the boot! It's sad because I do like him- carefree without being too annoying and knows when to act serious. Sadly, he's not that observant so…_

 _I should note that some of the campers, like Buneary, Cubone, and Minun, act like children but are all sixteen. In the actual show, the age bracket was from 15-18 if I remember well. Here, it's 16-19 because legal stuffs, as Victini might put it._

 _Next episode, everyone goes for a run and alliances start to target each other._

 _Well, next time, see you all next episode on_ _ **TOTAL**_ _…_ _ **DRAMA**_ _…_ _ **POKÉMON**_ _!_

 _Näeme hiljem!_

* * *

 _Buneary: Pleaseleaveareviewformeandalwayshavelotsoffun!_

 _[EDIT - Damn it Buneary!] - Please leave a review for me and always have lots of fun!_

* * *

 **[UPDATED 7/27/17]**


	4. Episode 3: Run Away, So Far Away!

Welcome to another amazing episode of Total Drama Pokémon, where the drama is left on at 101% for 1% of the time. The rest of the time, there's really… no drama at all really!

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER** : **I do not own TDI or Pokémon, if I did, then I'd greenlight DarkAmpithere's 3 seasons for animating (with permission of course, I'm not ebul and moneygrubbing), they're that cool.**

 **And as I always must say, I credit him for any references, which are probably going to get heavier as we go along. For reasons.**

* * *

 _Episode 3: Run Away, So Far Away!_

 **[\/\/]**

Sentret running as fast as he could on the beach, trying desperately to catch up to Minun.

"Can't catch me~!" she sang as she jumped over a rock, leaving Sentret to comically plow right into it.

"Ow."

He shook it off the pain as best as he could. He stood back up, rubbing his face of dirt, and groaned when he saw Minun disappear behind the bushes bordering the beach.

"Okay, time-out. I cannot catch _any_ of you!"

"You just gotta be creative." Mothim told him as he flew high, out of reach.

Sentret looked up at him, "I'm plenty creative, just not when it comes to things like tag. It's unfair that I'm slower then everyone once."

Mothim flew in closer, but not enough for Sentret to touch him.

"It's tag. It's never fair."

He looked to Minun, who was dancing around with Cubone triumphantly as she walked over herself. Mothim rolled his eyes at the sight while Sentret stared on befuddled.

"Besides, try convincing those two to bother playing fair."

Pancham walked up to the irritated ferret and simply held his hand out for him with a smile.

"Eh?" Sentret eyed the hand with curiosity when Pancham got closer, almost touching him, "You want me to tag you?"

Pancham silently nodded.

"But that's not really…" Sentret stopped, when Pancham feigned a laugh and tapped him, "If that's what you want Pancham."

"That's really nice of you." commented Mothim.

Pancham held up a note saying, _'It's totally fine. I warn you though, the next person I'm tagging is Cubone, so be ready to run.'_

"Oh, I'm ready, as though one were the wind upon the plains. Just a sprinkle of dust in the wind." Pancham clapped, "Thank you."

"Pretty good for something on the whim." commented Mothim.

Cubone walked over, Minun in tow, "What're you guys doing?" she started twirling her bone around like a baton, "We're playing tag guys, not gossip hour!"

She paused.

"Unless it's adventure gossip!" she exclaimed, almost dropping her bone.

Pancham gave Sentret and Mothim a look. They both took off while Pancham walked up to Cubone and tapped her. He held up a note he pre-made simply stating, _'You're it.'_

"Aawww…" she groaned. She saw Minun waking up and immediately tagged her, "You're it now!"

"Hey!" she turned to Pancham, only to see he had left already,

"Wha-How!?"

Turning back, Cubone was nowhere in sight.

"Aw man… it's no fun when everyone leaves…" she perked up, "Maybe I can find Raichu and play tag with him!"

She ran off towards camp, in hopes of finding Raichu, leaving everyone behind. The others came out as she left the beach.

"Seriously?" deadpanned Sentret.

Mothim chuckled, "Guess it's back to the laptop for me then."

 **[\/\/]**

 **Cubone giggled, "Totally not obvious she's in love or anything."**

 **[\/\/]**

' _ **I'm getting where I want, one step at a time. Maybe I'll win this way… being virtuous is certainly better than how I was before I came here.'**_ **wrote Pancham.**

 **[\/\/]**

"I'm faster, you sandy bitch!"

"Ya' little bastard, I'm clearly fasta' then you will eva' be!"

Mienfoo, Raichu, and Aggron watched as Chespin and Sandshrew argued in the large open field outside camp, a starting line haphazardly drawn by them, in front of them.

"You two ready or do you guys want to argue some more?" asked Duosion.

"I'm ready, don't know about her." said Chespin.

Sandshrew slapped him over the head, "I'm _always_ ready ya' marmy bastard."

"Well, then… go." the psychic said, unamused. They took off, leaving a cloud of dust in their wake. Once it settled, he went over to Mienfoo, who was giggling.

"Those two are quite something, aren't they?"

Duosion scoffed, "They'll be the end of everyone as they know it if they keep up this shit."

"Let them argue, it's entertaining." responded Mienfoo, "This camp is boring any other way."

"You can say that again." chirped Phantump as he floated from the tree above them, a comic book in hand, "They act so high and mighty but they're no Gligarman versus Pulseman."

Mienfoo, Aggron, and Duosion just stared at him while Raichu stared at him, confused.

"Gligarman…? Versus… Pulseman?"

Phantump dropped the comic in hand, surprised.

"You don't know them!?" he picked it up and floated over to the Mouse Pokemon, "I have to show you them! They're amazing!"

Aggron groaned as the ghost rambled on and on right next to him.

Mienfoo spotted a dust cloud getting larger in the distance and poked Duosion.

"Looks like they're coming back."

Duosion looked over and saw they were already halfway through the field.

"Oh. That they are."

He floated over to the finish line and waited. They quickly crossed the line, bringing a large dust cloud with them. Once they both caught their breath, they marched over to him.

"Did I win!?" they both shouted, then staring at each, screaming, "YOU DEFINITELY DIDN'T!"

"It's a tie." revealed Duosion, "You're both equally quick. Now please, stop arguing for today and pick it up tomorrow."

Raichu snorted, "Sir, you're starting to sound like Helioptile, or worse, Galvantula."

"I'm not anywhere near either of them yet." he paused, "Wait a second…"

Duosion looked around for a moment, then cursed when he realized something important. He turned to the three nearby teammates.

"Where was Galvantula last challenge?!"

Raichu, Phantump, and Aggron all shrugged.

"I was escorting you sir." said Raichu.

Aggron sighed and grunted out, "Flygon."

"I dunno, I was with Ledian." said Phantump.

"Who?" everyone else asked.

"The red bug?"

"Oh."

The sounds of yelling nearby brought all attention to the quarrelling duo.

"Looks like they're finally going at it. I wish I had my phone…" said Phantump.

True to his word, Sandshrew and Chespin were rolling on the ground, punching each other. "Not again…" Mienfoo sighed and walked over to the duo to stop them.

 **[\/\/]**

" **Something tells me someone isn't pulling their weight." said Duosion.**

 **[\/\/]**

" **I wish those two would just settle it once and for all instead of roping everyone into these silly competitions between the two of them." Mienfoo complained.**

 **[\/\/]**

"Get back here you imp asshole!"

Sableye dashed out of the bathrooms with a bunch of used party poppers in hand. Following him was a wet, confetti laden Hoopa.

"I'm gonna drown your ass if I catch you!" he threatened.

Sableye chuckled as he rounded a corner, yelling, "You're not catching me then!"

Hoopa rounded the corner only to slam into a bucket filled with rocks, knocking him out. Sableye came back, stood triumphantly over the co-host before drawing on him with a marker.

"Lovely day, ain't it genie. Gonna need some make-up for it." he said as he left Hoopa behind.

He arrived at the Flareon cabin's porch where Aipom, Sneasel, Buizel, Flygon, and Monferno were waiting at a table set-up to play poker. Aipom was currently face down on the table while Flygon was dusting off his section of the table.

"Sorry I took so long in the bathroom. There was a mess and…"

" _Suuuuurrreee_ , there was mess." Buizel waved to the empty seat next to him, "Take a seat so we can get started. We're only playing two rounds but it'll be fun."

Aipom shot up in her seat. "Finally, I've been waiting so, so, so, long for this!"

"It was cool of you to invite us to play poker. Shame there ain't any real money or anything for grabs." said Sableye.

Monferno chuckled nervously, "I'd probably lose it all in the first round with my luck."

"No, you'd be _unconscious_ , in the first round. You lose it all within the first minute." Sneasel corrected arrogantly.

"We'll see about that!" she shot back, "Deal the cards Flygon!"

Flygon sighed, "There's goes my organization… aww…"

He reluctantly dealt out the hands to each of them before setting down the deck.

"Erm…" he struggled to remember the rules before snapping his fingers, "Small blind is Sneasel, big is Monferno."

Monferno sighed and dropped two chips while Sneasel dropped one.

"Well…" Buizel said, snorting when placed down his cards, "I fold."

"Already?" said Sableye. He rapped the table, "Well, I'll check."

"Raise." Aipom dropped four chips, a smirk on her face, "I should say, poker is fun when there's no real money on the line. Less tension."

"Call." Sneasel said, dropping four chips as well, "I've only played once in school and that was because I was dared to. I won, naturally."

"Yeah, I can tell with that ego of yours." commented Monferno. Sneasel glared at her while pointing to the table, "Right… err… call?"

"Don't go killing each other now." warned Aipom.

Buizel nodded, "I deal with Sandshrew and Chespin enough, I don't want a second version."

"I'm fine, as long as," Sneasel pointed to Playful Pokémon next to her, "she keeps her mouth shut about me."

"Long as you do the same for me." offered Monferno.

Sneasel rolled her eyes, catching Aipom's look before she smiled and laughed.

"Agreed."

 **[\/\/]**

" **I honestly thought she would keep trying to antagonize her but I guess Sneasel is a bit more forgiving then she looks- though I suspect it has to do with Aipom being around." observed Buizel.**

" **Doesn't make her less a hassle to be around."**

 **[\/\/]**

"Aipom wins the round with a full house." announced Flygon.

"Oh, come on…" whined Monferno as she dismally dropped her cards, a two pair.

Aipom scooped up the entire pot of chips laid on the table.

"It's just a game Monferno, don't take it too seriously." she played with her chips, "Not like there's actual money on the line."

"If there was, I would pretty mad right now." admitted Sableye.

"Same." added Sneasel.

"Wow, that's the first time I've seen you two agree on something." observed Buizel.

Sneasel laughed, "Twice a day, a broken clock will strike twice."

"When's the second time then?" suggested Sableye.

"Eh, we'll see."

They all turned to Flygon still shuffling away with the cards.

"You done yet dude? We still have another round to play." said Aipom.

Flygon moved his shuffling under the table.

"Let me shuffle at my pace please."

"Faster would be nice." commented Sneasel.

Flygon blew his tongue out her uncharacteristically, to which she returned.

"Alright then…" Aipom sat back. She saw an opportunity and went for it, "Say since we're waiting, can I ask you guys something?"

Buizel leaned back in his chair as well, "Hmm? What is it?"

"Who do you think will make it to the merge?"

Everyone in the table gained thoughtful expression as they considered her question.

"If I had to say…" started Sneasel.

"Oh, here we go…" groaned Monferno.

TThe cat ignored the Playful Pokémon, "With no contest, Buizel would easily make it and I would rate him in the top ten of both teams so far. Sableye will too as long as he doesn't make Hoopa kick him out." she flashed a smile, "Top fifteen if you were curious."

"Hehee… no promises. I'm guilty forever to 'im!" he gloated.

Everyone laughed, letting up to let her continue, "Flygon… honestly, I don't know. Aipom and me… well, I think we'll make it just fine as well."

Monferno glanced at her with a frown on her face.

"What about me!?"

The cat put a claw to her cheek and smiled, "Didn't we just make an agreement about this?"

"Err..." Monferno struggled to make a decision before groaning, "Forget it, I wanna know where I stand in your book!"

"Alright then... dunno what's so special about my words..." Sneasel mumbled before flashing her a catty smile and put a claw to her chin, "It honestly all depends, you tend to get injured all the time and you never really contribute because of it. In fact, I noticed that you have a terrible lack of balance."

"Well, not everyone is born a cat like you!" she shot back.

"I'm not saying you aren't strong or anything, just that you're a liability to your team." she paused, then coughed, "Andyourself."

Monferno huffed and looked away with folded arms, refusing to speak further.

"Well, I think the same, but I think Monferno would easily make it. Same as Flygon." said Buizel.

"Same, though I suspect I have a target on my back because I lead the team." said Aipom.

"Well, if you refrain from dirty tricks, I don't think anyone else will mind." affirmed Flygon.

Sableye chuckled, "Dirty tricks? Sounds more like what'd I'd do ta' Hoopa than what Duosion would reso't to."

"Yeah, it's more something expected of Dark-types like me and gem eyes across from me. True or not." affirmed Sneasel.

Both Sneasel and Sableye looked to each and chuckled. It was quiet afterwards for a moment.

"Looks like that was the second time." pipped Sneasel.

They all sat quietly for a few more minutes, watching Flygon continue to shuffle the cards.

"Anytime you're ready, goggles?" asked Sableye.

He snorted, "I'm not done… I got to do it right and cleanly."

Everyone slammed their heads on the table.

 **[\/\/]**

" **That was slow but okay. I'd definitely do it again- beats getting hurt all the time." said Monferno.**

 **Before she could leave, a lamp her fell on her.**

" **Ow… medic…"**

 **[\/\/]**

" **I love poker. You make good friends, have some fun, earn some money. Well, not in this case, but the idea stands." counted out Aipom. Her smile grew into a smug smirk.**

" **Helps that this lets me scout for allies. I have my eyes on Flygon. Mothim too. They're both rather singular people and that means more a chance they'll accept my offer. I think I'll ask Mothim first."**

 **[\/\/]**

Noibat and Flaafy sat on Flaafy's bed as the Wool Pokémon taught her on a subject the bat had little experience in. Romance.

"While you may have heard it from girls in school and all that crap that boys should go first. I say that if you really like a guy, then you make the first move. That way, they _know_ you like them." explained Flaafy.

"What if, what if… I can't do it?" Flaafy titled her head, confused, so Noibat continued, "What if, I'm shy and… shy?"

"Well then, take it slow. Be his friend first. Learn about him, and let him learn about you. Warm up to each other. Over time, you'll overcome that barrier and you'll either ask him, or he asks you." the Wool Pokémon giggled, "But when it comes times, what do you ask Noibat?"

"Do you love me, really love me!?"

Flaafy laughed "Hehehehe… that's a little strong of a question."

The door to the girls' side of the cabin opened with a slam, revealing an irritated Fraxure. She walked in, slamming the door shut with her tail. They watched her jump onto her bed and growl, arms crossed.

"Uh… Fraxure, what's up?" Flaafy asked nervously.

Fraxure snorted, hot air visibly coming out.

"Whimsicott hanging from the intercom."

The two looked at each other before Fraxure pointed out the window. They looked out window to see Spoink hauling Whimsicott down from the intercom.

"Oh. You were literal about it." said Flaafy.

Deciding to let the larger dragon be, she turned back to Noibat and cleared her throat.

"As I was saying, the way you worded that was far too strong. Don't scare anyone away by being too upfront. Try something like this: 'Listen, I want to know something, and be honest. Do you like me more than a friend'?"

"That's good, that's good." replied an impressed Noibat.

"You sure you're not being too soft?" Fraxure jumped off her bed and walked up to them, "I think being upfront is better. Gets the point across: 'Tell me, do you love me?' Doesn't that sound easier to say?"

"That sounds good, that sounds good to me." replied Noibat, wing to her move, "Both are good, really good."

Flaafy shrugged, "Pick whichever style you want. It's all advice and up to you to decide."

"Heh, if you want more romance advice though, I'm right here." offered Fraxure.

"Want bet~ter~ ad~vice~?" they all turned to see Whimsicott sitting in the open window, "Sing~ a~ so~ooong~, sere~nade~ him~!"

Fraxure grunted, "Singing is for wimps and weirdos! She needs to be upfront about everything- be the one in charge!"

"She needs~ to be sweet~ and kind~! Let him take~ care~ of her~!"

"She has to be strong!"

"Why not somewhere in between?" suggested Flaafy, "You know, like a normal person?"

"Nope~! It's no fun to be av~e~rage~!"

"Hell no! Staying normal's boring!"

Flaafy pinched her nose and groaned while Noibat slowly hid her face behind her wings.

 **[\/\/]**

 **Noibat sat with a confused expression on her face, twiddling with her wingtips.**

" **I have… have no idea what's happened there, but it wasn't helpful. Not helpful at all."**

 **[\/\/]**

" **What a terrible combo to have around. Of all the luck." complained Flaafy.**

 **[\/\/]**

Duosion and Raichu sat in the mess hall, ignoring Galvantula gulping down food as if it were going out of style, talking to each other.

"You want me to knock her down sir?" asked Raichu.

Duosion shook his head, "No, I want to force her to act. I want you to help me in the next challenge to do something that will cause her to get as angry as she did the last one."

"I can do that."

Raichu felt someone tap the top of his head and turned, ready to scold Galvantula, only to see Minun.

"Eh?"

"Tag! You're it!"

Duosion smiled as Minun danced around Raichu's seat, leaving the soldier visibly confused to what was going on.

"Uh… not right now Minun?"

She opened her mouth to reply but the intercom rang out, drowning her answer out. It was followed by an even louder Victini.

" _ **CAMPERS, TIME FOR THE NEXT CHALLENGE! MEET ME AT THE DOCK!"**_

"Well, let's go Raichu. Remember the plan." said Duosion as he floated to the doors.

Raichu got up to follow but Minun jumped onto his back as he stood up, making him trip over his feet in shock. He almost fell to the ground as he struggled to regain balance.

"Ca-can you get off please!?" he nervously asked, his blush growing brighter. He got his footing and shouldered her better, "Please?"

"Nope~!"

He groaned and shook his head. He readjusted Minun and ran after the Cell Pokémon. Galvantula watched him leave with Minun holding on tightly, squealing in delight.

 **[\/\/]**

" **The most hardened of soldiers, defeated by a pint sized mouse." observed Galvantula.**

 **[\/\/]**

"Where's the host? The orange bastard needs to show up to his own challenges." Fraxure impatiently said.

"I'm sure he'll be here soon." said Chespin, his face wrapped in bandages.

"Dude, wh-what happened to you?" Aipom asked as she walked up, holding back laughter.

Chespin groaned and pointed at Sandshrew. She grinned triumphantly.

"Ah, so you bit off more than you could chew. Gotcha." said Sneasel.

"Seems like she's trying to bite a piece of everyone- that's far more than him." Monferno whispered to Buizel as she pointed at Sneasel. Said cat scoffed at the statement.

"Heard that."

"Don't care." Monferno shot back.

"Nice to see you all getting along so far! Such a kind atmosphere!"

Victini floated over with Hoopa and Jirachi in tow. Hoopa had a large bandage over the middle of his forehead.

"What happened to you, genie!? I thought you were a genius!" taunted Sableye.

"Rrr… just you wait." warned Hoopa.

"Okay you two, enough playing around for now. Right now, it's challenge time and this time, before you two ask," he pointed at Galvantula and Helioptile, "it's a physical one!"

"Oh joy…" whined Helioptile.

Galvantula scoffed, "Well, I know what I'll be doing."

"What, not actually doing anything?" quipped Duosion.

Galvantula shot him a dirty look nonetheless stayed silent.

"AHEM!" coughed Victini, "Continuing on… This challenge is a point to point foot race around the island, starting and ending here," he gestured to the dock, "at the dock. You MUST go through all the checkpoints to stay in the race, so no short-cuts or hanging at the campground for a few minutes and then coming back. My production team are watching all the cameras and I WILL know if you try to skirt your way around."

"Why would we? It's just a race." said Phantump.

"That's where you're wrong my dorky ghost!"

Fraxure huffed at him.

"I'm going to murder you in your sleep if say shit like that more often."

"Eep."

Victini clasped his hands together and smiled with joy.

"Yes, this race is quite special. There are three sections to it, all with different obstacles to overcome. Each were designed by the three of us but the hardest, and best, one is by me!"

"So no going around the obstacles or get disqualified?" clarified Spoink. Victini nodded. "Fun. I think I'm with Helioptile on this one."

"And why is that?" asked Sentret.

Spoink simple continued to bounce up and down, staring at him.

"Oh. That."

"No getting off racing- not unless you want to find out what happens if you stop by choice!"

"And what… what happens then?" asked a nervous Noibat.

Hoopa laughed for a moment before holding up something they all recognized- a pokeball. Most of the campers gasped in horror at the sight.

"Oh, hell no, I'm not getting in that! It'll ruin me!" said Glaceon in horror.

"No! No way!" screamed Monferno.

"On second thought, exercise is a great thing!" yelped a terrified Helioptile.

Pancham was the only one who wasn't panicking at the sight and was, in fact, confused by how everyone was reacting.

 **[\/\/]**

' _ **My parents home-schooled me and did teach me about those things. I don't know what everyone's so afraid of. Doesn't seem harmful.'**_ **the note Pancham held to the camera said.**

 **[\/\/]**

" **I don't know how many people watching have experienced the inside of one of those things but…"**

 **Mothim shuddered.**

" **It's one of those things that terrifies me to the core. The feeling inside it, of just… being in** _ **nothing.**_ **It's just… really freaky. Not to mention I've been in one... far too many times..."**

 **[\/\/]**

Hoopa teleported the offending item away and ordered everyone to line up at a white line that Jirachi quickly sprayed onto the dock.

Victini hovered in front of them all once more, "Before we begin, let me say that the course is easy, just follow the markers placed down! They look like this," Hoopa held up a white sign that had a plain red insignia of TDP and an arrow on it, "don't forget."

He teleported an air-horn into his hands.

"Ready?" he said, uncapping the noise maker.

"No." deadpanned Galvantula.

"GO!"

With a quick blow of the air-horn, the campers shot out of the dock and onto the beach, following the signs like the one Hoopa held.

Soon the procession of campers made it to the first section of three, observed by the sign in the shape of Hoopa's visage.

"What an egomaniac." said Sableye as he passed it, knocking off the top of it with his claws, "Much better."

"Watch it, how do we know that didn't actually give him brain damage. We don't want him that way." said Buizel.

"Can't damage wha' he neva' had. Hah!"

The two ran around a bend in the trail only for Sableye for the piece of the sign he knocked off bowl him over and lay him flat on the ground in pain. It came back to hit Buizel but a use of Water Gun broke it apart upon a tree. He walked over to Sableye and pulled him to his feet.

"You okay?"

"Fuck no." he spat out some dirt from his mouth, "And neither will that genie once we're done 'ere!"

 **[\/\/]**

" **It may be prudent to say I did that but I'd rather let him think that Hoopa did it. Keeps me from being targeted." confessed Duosion.**

 **[\/\/]**

"This is totally possible."

Spoink tried to hop out of the mud only to stay in place.

"Wait no, that's me lying. Hah. I love getting stuck." he said in an upset tone.

"You problem, you solve it." Sneasel said as she passed him by.

As it turned out, Hoopa's section looked more at home at a boot camp then a summer camp. A large portion of the course was a muddy road with the far end entrapped by razor wire followed by a rope climb and finished with climbing rings over a deep pit of water.

"You're doing better than others at least." revealed Mienfoo.

He looked around to see he wasn't alone as she said- Aggron was just as stuck in the mud as was Fraxure and, to everyone's delight, Glaceon.

"AAAAAGGGGGHHHH! THIS MUD IS RUINING MY FUR!" he screamed, trying desperately to get unstuck only to get more mud on him instead, "AAAAAHHHH!"

"Shut up." Ledian said, flinging a piece of mud into his face, silencing him, "Thank all the gods…"

"Thanks, red bug!" yelled Cubone as she ran past.

"…Ledian." she corrected.

Glaceon shook it off and shot her a look of pure animosity at her, only to receive more to the face from Phantump. The duo high-fived and left him behind to stew in anger.

"RRR… I'm-!"

He was cut off when Galvantula covered his mouth with webbing, permanently shutting him up.

"You're too loud." she said as she calmly walked past him.

 **[\/\/]**

" **Maybe I can convince Duosion to get them voted off. Or Galvantula… she's nothing but an ugly blemish to this team…" Glaceon thought to himself aloud as he groomed his fur with a comb.**

 **[\/\/]**

Aipom was struggling through the razor wire area, slowly crawling her way through. Right behind her was Sneasel and to her sides was Pancham, Mienfoo, and Sandshrew.

"This is silly, are we in boot camp or something!?" yelled Aipom in anger as she slipped and fell in to the mud.

"Feels like it." said Mienfoo as she struggled to keep crawling, "Is this what Raichu had to go through. If it is, count me out forever again when we're done."

Sandshrew crawled past the two of them, Pancham right behind her.

"Shoot, this is easy. Don't know what'cha you guys are complaining 'bout."

"Well you don't have to watch out and make sure every single one of your feathers don't get caught." said Sneasel as she gently unhooked her ear feather from the wire. "This is ridiculous. At this rate, I'm not going to any."

"Your problem, you solve it." stated Sandshrew, "Your words."

Sneasel chuckled as she forged ahead once more.

"Touché."

"Excuse me soldiers, you're slowing me down."

They all were pushed aside by Raichu as he quickly crawls past them all, Minun holding onto his tail with a smile on her face.

"Faster, faster!"

"Roger that!"

Aipom could only shake her head at the sight.

"Fucking hell. When can I get to do that?"

Raichu looked back to her and smirked.

"Go through basic like me and you can do anything! That's the Kanto spirit!"

 **[\/\/]**

" **Yeah, the spirit of broken dreams, getting yelled at, and sore body 24/7. How that guy did it, I'll never know." lamented Aipom.**

 **[\/\/]**

" **Our drill sergeant was the meanest in Kanto. Had the worst reputation but was renowned for taken us recruits and forge us into warriors. Shame he retired months after I went through."**

 **Raichu saluted, "I salute you Drill Sergeant Mewtwo!"**

 **[\/\/]**

"This is…" Sentret gulps, "…tall."

He looked around the area, taking a glance at the muddy zone behind him before looking back at the wall before him, easily ten times his height. There were four ropes hanging down for them to climb.

"Excuse me Sentret, you're in the way."

He turned to see Raichu with a serious look on his face, Minun latched onto his shoulders.

"Hey Sentret!"

"Uhh… hello you two." he stepped to the side when Raichu gave him a look, "You may go."

"Thanks."

Raichu tugged the rope a few times, testing the strength. The rope gave way slightly but didn't budge and was satisfied with what he found. He scrambled up the rope in record time, even with Minun in tow.

"Oh my..." quipped an amazed Duosion, then mumbling, "I picked a strong ally…"

"Fuck me." said a shocked Buizel.

Sableye rubbed his gems-for-eyes, "You can say that again…"

"Whoa, you made that look so easy!" Minun chirped as Raichu continued to the climbing rings, leaving everyone behind. A few of them followed, some with ease, such as Duosion Ledian, Phantump, and Flygon while others had a harder time.

Sentret stared up the wall before him and to the rope next to him, Aipom rushing up this one. He looked between the two multiple times before sighing in distress.

"How does one climb the insurmountable if he isn't strong enough to… ohhhh… fuck it. This is impossible."

"Need help?" asked Mienfoo as she walked up to him, cleaning the mud from her fur.

"I'd love it."

He walked up to the rope and stopped as he grabbed it.

"Wait…" he turned to the Martial Arts Pokémon, who was stretching.

"How are you going to help me, exactly? I think I'm heavier than you…"

Mienfoo smiled to him as she held up one of her hands.

"I have secret weapons," she revealed her hidden claws, "and they're quite useful for more than hurting people. I think Sneasel can attribute to that."

"Yeah... It's much faster than that shitty rope."

He looked up and saw Sneasel had already climbed halfway up, using the wall instead of the rope.

"So, you're saying you want me to hold onto you as you climb the wall itself?" he asked.

Mienfoo giggled, "Yeah. That's not too much for me, compared to using the rope."

"You learn something every day…" he said as he held onto her.

 **[\/\/]**

" **You know… I'm happy to be friends with Mienfoo. She's rather nice to be around and I think she feels the same way- the fact I don't fantasize days out with her helps." said Sentret.**

 **[\/\/]**

Monferno groaned loud and clear, venting her frustration to nearby campers.

"There's silly, then there's absolutely ridiculous. We've passed into the second one by far too much."

"A maze isn't that bad?" reassured Ledian.

"It's not ridiculous, it's an adventure!" cheered Cubone, ignoring the ladybird.

Chespin chuckled, "Better than a fucking mud crawl."

The second section, designed by Jirachi as noted by the sign in the visage of her head, is a large maze at the foot of the island's mountain. Said maze was made of high rock walls instead of the typical low hedge to dissuade the campers from jumping them and had varying elevation.

"Yeah but being lost is not what I consider fun." the primate gestured around, "And we're all lost!"

"Calm down, I'm sure we can all find a way out of here!" Cubone turned to Galvantula, "Right Galvan…" she saw the spider was asleep, "…tula."

"Where's Hoopa and that pokeball he had?" jokingly asked Chespin, "Got a good target deserving it right there."

As if by magic, a pokeball came from the sky and tapped the spider on her head. She didn't fight it as it sucked her in.

"Well shit, there it is."

Monferno rolled her eyes, "Okay, but that doesn't solve the 'get us out of here' part."

Cubone jabbed her bone club into the rock edifice and to her delight, it stuck in well. She pulled it out and ran to the rest of the group.

"I got it! I'll climb up using my club! It'll be the best part of this adventure!"

The rest of the small group looked to each other and all shrugged in response.

"Go for it. What's the worst that could happen?" asked Monferno.

"Well…" Cubone interrupted Ledian by loudly jamming her club into the rock wall.

Cubone got halfway up the wall, impressing them all. It was then that Ledian realized what lay atop the wall.

"Umm… guys…?"

"Almost there!" yelled Cubone.

"Don't fall, I'm not catching you." advised Chespin.

Ledian started to back up, "Guys…"

"One… more… time!" Cubone said, getting ready to jam her club in once more, not realizing that the top held a boulder twice her size.

"ARE YOU THREE LISTENING TO ME!?"

"What the…!?" asked Monferno, turning around, "What's wrong…? Who are you again…?"

Ledian groaned and did nothing but point up to the boulder that Cubone jabbed her club under, loosening it. It immediately tumbled to the ground, missing Cubone herself by centimeters. Chespin immediately dove out of the way as it fell.

"Monferno!" he shouted.

Monferno wasn't as lucky.

"…oh no."

The boulder smashed right into her head, knocking the unlucky monkey out cold.

"Monferno!" yelled Chespin as he went up to the unconscious Monferno. He could see she was okay but probably needed rest now.

"Look what you did Cubone!" he yelled up to the Lonely Pokémon.

Cubone looked down to see Monferno splayed out, unconscious. She scratched her and let out a nervous laugh.

"O… oops?"

Ledian let out a sigh and covered her face in exasperation.

"At least she's on the other team..."

 **[\/\/]**

" **Should I count myself lucky or unlucky if the only person to notice me consistently is Phantump… and on occasions, assfa-Glaceon?" ranted Ledian.**

 **[\/\/]**

" **Sometimes, my adventure's hurt people but that's part of the fun! Pain is an adventure of its own!" cheered Cubone.**

 **[\/\/]**

Mothim flew around a corner and bumped straight into something bright purple. Righting himself on the ground, he saw it was Noibat.

"Oh, sorry Noibat. Didn't mean to run into you."

"It's okay, it's okay!"

Mothim took off and started to fly away when Noibat got in his way.

"Noibat, if you're trying to stop me, it isn't going to work." he said, unamused.

"No, no, no, no! I wanna stay with you… And… and… talk?"

"It's a _race,_ Noibat. I'm sure I'd get some serious flack with my team if I let someone from the other team play tag-along."

"But… I just wanna talk, talk." she pleaded, "That's not, not _too_ bad, bad?"

Mothim contemplated for only a moment. A large explosion went off in the distance, scaring the bat into hiding behind a rock.

"I feel that has something to do with Sableye and Hoopa. And I hope they don't come this way…" he muttered. He looked around realizing that Noibat was missing, "Noibat?"

He found her cowering behind one of the rocks in the path.

"You… okay?"

"Loud noise, loud… scary noise… sc-scary…" she mumbled in fear.

Mothim looked on at her trembling form, covering her face with her wings in fear. He could only describe it as cute, and when a smaller explosion happened close-by, it caused her to uncover her eyes by accident, giving the moth a full view.

Mothim could faintly hear Hoopa screaming something, most likely words of anger at Sableye but he ignored them.

"Hey Noibat. You can stay with me."

The bat uncovered her face and looked at him with "Wh… Really? Really?"

"Yeah, really. When someone's scared, they need someone there." he smiled, "I'm here."

Noibat blushed and flew up to him.

"Thanks."

 **[\/\/]**

" **Okay, so if I count correctly, I have a few friends- Pancham and Sentret are the ones I align the best with. But Noibat is different."**

 **Mothim coughed and looked away from the camera.**

" **Her eyes… they're quite… cute."**

 **[\/\/]**

 **Noibat was squealing in glee as she flapped about the booth.**

 **[\/\/]**

Helioptile and Whimsicott walked into one of the many dead ends riddling the massive maze, but not by accident. Helioptile looked around, listening for anyone having followed and once satisfied, gestured for Whimsicott to give her something.

"My notepad Whimsicott."

Whimsicott pulled it out of her cotton and handed it to the reptile. She ripped out a page from it and scanned it, making sure it was to her liking.

"Is it good!?" Whimsicott cheerily asked.

Handing it over to Whimsicott, she smiled.

"Handwriting is impossible to pin on anyone… it's perfect. Give it to Flaafy but don't get caught or seen, not even a glimpse."

"Got~ it~!"

"Please take this seriously, instead of playfully." ordered Helioptile.

Whimsicott ignored her and dashed out of sight, humming a tune to herself. Helioptile just shook her head and groaned in irritation.

"I really hope she doesn't screw this up…"

 **[\/\/]**

Flaafy walked behind Mienfoo and Sandshrew, gradually falling behind. Mienfoo turned around to see Flaafy farther behind than minutes ago.

"You okay Flaafy?"

"I'm fine but I guess all that running and crawling is getting to me. I need to stop for a minute." she said, sitting on a rock, "I'm not exactly the physical type."

"You and so many others." joked Sandshrew.

Flaafy waved to her with a laugh, "Go on ahead you two. I'll go ahead when I'm ready. I can handle a little maze on my own."

"That's what ya' want then I won't say no." said Sandshrew.

Flaafy watched the two walk on, taking a left at the next intersection. From the yells she heard, she knew they meet up with Phantump. Seconds later, she watched the ghost fly down a different path, Sandshrew chasing after him in anger.

"Don't know what he did but it must've been silly." she told herself.

After stretching for a few minutes, she felt ready to leave and got up. The second she did, a note blew right into her face from a light breeze.

"Really?" she unfurled the note and reeled, "What the…!?"

' _If you wish to keep you and your diary safe and sound, reply to this message on the back of this note by midnight. Leave it taped to the red crate on the dock. You may ask only one question. Your answer may vary.'_

She looked around but saw and heard no one in the vicinity. She quickly folded the note up and after looking around to make sure no one was around, hid it in her wool.

 **[\/\/]**

" **I don't know who gave me this, but I'm not pleased. Means someone's been poking through my stuff and if I find out…" Flaafy slammed her fist into the wall, "Then I'm gonna make Fraxure quite jealous."**

 **[\/\/]**

" **I'm more than pleased, merely by the fact that Whimsicott didn't screw it all up." said Helioptile.**

 **She turned a page in the book she was reading.**

" **And thank goodness. I'm not a fighter by any means."**

 **[\/\/]**

Fraxure looked at the walls surrounding her and let out a loud roar of anger. Another dead end.

"FUCK MAZES!"

Fraxure winded up to punch the wall but stopped and looked up. She looked at her hands and back to the wall.

"Heh, fuck punching shit though. Climbing is easy shit."

She climbed to the top of the wall and looked around for the exit. A minute of scanning the entire maze brought her attention to a freight elevator in the distance.

"Jackpot!"

She ran across the wall and made it halfway there when an unseen force suddenly shoved off the wall down to the corridors below.

"Woah, fuck!"

Below, Phantump was catching his breath from his dash away from Sandshrew.

"Who knew going through people would freak them out…"

As the light dimmed, he looked up in time to see Fraxure falling on him. He managed a quiet "Oh fuck." as she fell on him.

 **[\/\/]**

"You heard that sir?" Raichu said, ears perked, "What was that noise?"

Duosion chuckled, "Nothing. Probably just a heavy rock falling on a small one."

"Are you sure? Because I surely heard someone screaming just a moment ago. Sounded like it was Fraxure…"

Duosion shook his head and waved his concerns away with a gloppy hand.

"No, that's just the wind. Her yells sound like it because we ignore them all the time. Now let's get a move on before we fall too far behind."

Raichu sighed and pressed on behind Duosion while Minun titled her head confused.

"But it's not windy at all..."

 **[\/\/]**

" **If I find out who fucking pushed me off, I'm fucking ripping them to pieces and then their pieces to pieces! Then I'll make origami out of whatever's fucking left!" roared Fraxure.**

 **She paused.**

" **You didn't hear that last part."**

 **[\/\/]**

At the bottom of the elevator shaft, Flaafy pressed the button to open the doors only for nothing to happen.

"Eh?" she pressed it again, "Oh, don't fucking tell me…"

"What's wrong?" Spoink asked as he bounced up to her.

"The doors won't open."

"For you maybe." bragged Glaceon as he also walked up, "Watch as the amazingly handsome Glaceon open this door. You will be in-"

Flaafy wasted no time electrocuting the eeveelution, frying him to a crisp and knocking him out.

Spoink ignored the fried Glaceon, bouncing over him, and went over to the door. He observed it from all angles before mentally forcing the doors open, only to reveal nothing but wires and a dark, empty, elevator shaft.

"There's no elevator!" Flaafy shouted. She watched the wires for a moment and saw they were actually moving slowly, "Wait a second…"

Flaafy backed up and looked up to see the elevator near the top.

"Fuck."

Spoink hummed for a moment before backing up.

"I think I have a way around this. Put your hand on my pearl- but no grabbing!"

"Right…"

Flaafy carefully placed her hand on the bright pink pearl atop the pig's head. He focused hard and in a moment's notice, they were on the top of the mountain, ahead of the other group.

"Holy crap, I feel like shit…" groaned Flaafy.

Spoink laughed at the sight of the sick sheep.

"We're here, aren't we?"

"I know… urp… but teleporting is not my thing… aahh…"

"Let's go before they get here." recommended Spoink. He looked to see the signs all pointing down a steep slope.

"On second thought, how about you carry me down?"

Flaafy held her hand to her mouth.

"In… _urp_ … in a few minutes… _gulp_ …"

 **[\/\/]**

" **Teleporting isn't for everyone I guess." commented Spoink.**

 **[\/\/]**

Minutes later, the elevator doors opened to reveal a small shelter with skis and snowboards attached to the back wall.

"Well…" Mienfoo observed the signs pointing to a steep slope nearby, "It looks like they want us to ski down."

Sneasel quickly grabbed a board for her size and walked over. She shrugged with a smirk on her face.

"Well, see you all at the bottom when I win!" she sneered as she jumped down and began to ski down.

"Not if I win instead! Get back 'ere!" yelled Sandshrew as she chased after her. Cubone, Sentret, Pancham, and Nidorina quickly followed behind.

Chespin tried to follow only to fall over and face plant into the snow. He rolled over and spat out some snow.

"Damn it."

"Wish I was able to just slide down on my own feet…" complained Monferno as she struggled to put on a snowboard, "Fit damn it!"

"Need help?" offered Sableye as he waddled up to her with skis in hand.

"No…" she tugged at the latch, struggling to get her foot in. She groaned loud and gave up. "Yes…"

"I hope this won't be too hard." Aipom said as she walked up to the slope. Ledian and Flygon both flew past her, almost knocking her over, "Oi!"

"Sorry." apologized Flygon. "See you at the bottom."

"I feel left behind." whined Aipom.

"You and me both." said Chespin as he struggled to stay upright on his skis, "Why the fuck is this the last section?"

Aipom eyed the sign in the shape of Victini next to the shelter.

"He said, 'the hardest' one is his, and skiing and snowboarding _are_ hard…"

"Yeah, to learn!"

Buizel slid over on a snowboard, Mienfoo in tow.

"Eh, it's not that hard. It's all about balance…" he turned to Mienfoo, "Uhh… right Mienfoo?"

"Yeah!"

She leaned into Aipom.

"Never skied before." she whispered.

"Same." she took off down the slope, "See you guys at the bottom!"

"Let's go Buizel." she said to the otter, "Monferno you coming? We're in a race you know!"

"Wait… wait for me!" the larger monkey yelled, flailing immensely in a struggle to keep balance, only to face-plant into the snow.

Everyone face-palmed.

 **[\/\/]**

 **Monferno huffed in anger.**

" **Okay so the cat's right, I've never been good at balancing! Sue me!"**

 **[\/\/]**

As the first group left, Duosion, along with Raichu and Minun, teleported just above the snow and plopped down softly, in Minun's case, slide onto it.

"Snow~!"

"Seems the group that took the elevator just left." observed Duosion.

Raichu walked over to the slope and peered down.

"Hey, some of the Jolteon's are going down. We can stike them sir."

"Excellent. Let's get going."

Minun peeked over the side by herself

"Aipom's going down too~. She looks sooo~ awe~some~!" chirped Minun.

Duosion smiled.

 **[\/\/]**

"HEY SNEASEL!"

The Dark-type looked to her right to see Aipom alongside on her on snowboard.

"Oh, hey Aipom."

"THIS IS SO~ AWESOME!"

"I guess. I've done it a lot before." they dodged a few trees and jumped over a hump, "Not too amazing I guess."

"WHEN'D YOU DO THIS BEFORE!?"

"My hometown. I'm from eastern Johto. It's pretty mountainous and all..." she smiled as she did a twirl, crossing Aipom's path and getting on her right side, "I'll show you a few pictures later."

"COOL!"

As they continued down the slope, they failed to notice the Knights, minus Glaceon, gaining on the large group. Going over a jump, Monferno fell into the snow in front of them while a quick use of Thunderbolt and Psyshock smushed Buizel and Mienfoo into the snow.

It wasn't long until they reached the two in front.

Before Aipom could react, Duosion pushed her away and into the trees.

"HOLY FUCK!" she screamed as she barreled right into one.

Duosion smirked and started to laugh only for Sneasel to smash him into the snow courtesy of her signature Beat Down.

"Tch, and he's supposed to be the smart-"

She stopped when a Thunderbolt hit the ground in front of her, creating a snow explosion. She barely dodged the powder but had to slow down to avoid taking a tumble.

"Not funny." she turned back to see Raichu and Minun, "Learn to aim!"

"Surrender!" yelled Raichu.

"Do as he said please~!" added Minun.

She rolled her eyes, "Surrender my ass."

The Sharp Claw Pokemon looked back ahead to see another jump coming up. She charged up an Ice Beam and let loose as she jumped off, leaving behind a low barrier of ice at the end of the slope for them to stumble over.

Raichu's could only gasp at the new addition to the ramp ahead, leaving Minun to let out a quiet, "Uh oh."

The cat watched them slam into the low wall, causing the pair to tumble over the edge and into a snowdrift.

"Hahahahaa-"

Only for her to slam into a rock.

 **[\/\/]**

 **Sneasel sat in the booth, her arm in a sling.**

" **I deserved that."**

 **[\/\/]**

" **That blob wants war? I wasn't ready but if he is, then I'll play war!" yelled Aipom.**

 **[\/\/]**

Phantump, his stump mask bandaged up, looked down at the slope below him in concern.

"That looks so cool but so dangerous." he hummed in thought, "What to do, what to do."

Fraxure shoved him out of the way.

"Stay out of the way dweeb! I have a race to win!"

He watched her jump onto the snowboard and race out of sight. He looked down to his wispy black tail and back over to the skiing equipment nearby.

 **[\/\/]**

" **Sometimes, it's a real bummer to be a ghost. Yeah, there's so much cool stuff to do, you technically never die, get to phase through things…"**

 **Phantump looked down at his lack of legs,**

" **Though the lack of actual legs may be a big negative."**

 **[\/\/]**

"Screw it! I'll just float down! How hard could that be?"

Phantump floated down the slope as fast as he could, which was far slower than the front of the pack easily managed. He watched Helioptile sit on her snowboard past him with Whimsicott sledding right behind her.

"Ah come on… this is so unfair. Uh…" he looked around and saw a ramp nearby, "That could help!"

Deciding to slide down the mountain, he lined himself up for the ramp and rode his way off, only to tumble down below where Raichu and Minun had landed. Unlike them, however, he screamed the entire way down.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-"

 _POOF!_

He slammed into the snowbank with enough force to dislodge some of the snow. He popped out to see he was fine and that he was unhurt from the fall.

"Oh, thank all th-"

Before he could finish, an avalanche of snow fell on top of the ghost, swallowing him whole as it rushed down the mountain with incredible speed. It swallowed those who were straggling behind the rest.

"Well, this is going to be cold." lamented Helioptile as the snow closed in, having taken Whimsicott already.

Monferno was barely going forward when the she heard something behind her.

"I hear rumbling… what is that?"

She turned around to see the oncoming avalanche. She went white from the sight of all the flowing powder.

"Oh fuck."

The snow quickly swallowed her, as well as everyone in front of her, from a still fighting Duosion and Aipom to an unsuspecting Flaafy carrying Spoink. They were all in on a ride they can't escape, straight down the mountain and towards the beach.

 **[\/\/]**

Victini and Jirachi, who were having fun looking through a magazine, along with a heavily bandaged Hoopa, were at the dock, waiting for the campers to finish.

"Ooo… look at this set! It's perfect, don't you think!?" Jirachi pointed out.

"Yeah, it looks nice… wait…" Victini went white at the sight of the price. "Tw-two thousand poke!?"

"That's actually cheap furniture wise. It'll fit well in our place." she replied.

"B-but… s-seven t-thousand…"

Hoopa let out audible groan, catching their attention. Jirachi turned to him while Victini stayed frozen white, muttering the price over and over.

"What's wrong Hoops?" asked Jirachi.

"It's been almost an hour. How could it take this long to finish a _race_?" demanded Hoopa.

Victini shook away his nerves and looked up at him, "Considering the second part is maze, I expected them to take more time than usual."

"It was the best I could think of, sorry if it extended the race by a lot." admitted Jirachi.

"It's fine babe. It's still a good addition. I can't imagine how much trouble they've all gotten into at this point. Hopefully, a good few of them suffered some injuries and such. Maybe something really bad happens to them- would make for good footage."

Hoopa looked over the beach. His jaw dropped at the sight of all the falling snow.

"How 'bout an avalanche then?"

Victini paused and looked up.

"Wait… what?"

Jirachi looked up as well to see the mass of snow thundering towards them at the dock. Just before it hit the water, the snow exploded in a mass of white powder, depositing the campers just before the dock.

"Well… that certainly answers the 'where are they' question." said Victini.

Under Fraxure, moaned Phantump, "Ow… my everything…"

"I need a doctor…" whined Sentret.

"I wa-wa-wahn hot co-co-cocoa." requested a shivering Sandshrew.

"There's snow everywhere! Aaaaaaaaaa-" Flygon's scream was cut off by a snowball to his face.

"Quiet down janitor." said Duosion.

"That was a hoot." Sneasel said as she stood up, holding her arm in pain, "And painful."

"Hey, isn't that the dock over there?" observed Spoink.

They all noticed the dock a short distance down the beach, with Victini, Hoopa, and Jirachi waiting with a flag in hand to finish the race.

Aipom jumped up and ran off. "Well, it was fun waiting! Gotta go win now!"

"Hey, wait a sec!" yelled Buizel as he ran off after her, Mienfoo and Sableye in tow.

"Let's go!" Minun said, climbing onto Raichu once more.

Raichu collapsed on the ground, exhausted.

"Can't… go on…"

"Aww…"

"Out of the way Aipom, I got this!" Chespin shouted as ran past her, only for Sandshrew to tackle him.

"No ya-ya… ya fuckin' don't!" she challenged, still cold. She got kicked off him by Pancham, who picked him up.

"Thanks dude!"

Pancham just gave him thumbs up as he ran beside him. Sneasel ran past the two of them, almost running into them, trying to catch up to Aipom.

"Run faster!"

Pancham rolled his eyes and shook his head.

 **[\/\/]**

 ** _'I wonder how she flips from being somewhat okay to being an asshole so easily.'_ wrote Pancham.**

 **[\/\/]**

Aipom and Buizel made it to the dock, side by side. They both crossed the line at the same moment.

Both leaned against the dock bannister to catch their breath for only a short moment. Afterwards, they both yelled, "Who won!?"

The rest of the campers came in behind them, asking the same question. Victini floated over, a smile on his face and a radio in his hand.

"Well, from what I've seen, this has been quite the race. Highly entertaining in all sorts of ways: watching you all get stuck in mud, frustrated by a maze, and get caught in an avalanche!" counted Victini with a laugh, "Awesome if I say so myself."

"Can you just tell us who won?" demanded Helioptile, still visibly shaking.

"Well my frozen lizard, that's the best part about this whole mad dash to the finish!" he held up his radio for them to see, "According to my underlings, _none_ of you finished properly- meaning none of you came first, second, and so forth!"

"Wait a fucking second! I'm fucking certain I just crossed that line!" roared Fraxure.

"Same here dude! I should've won!" agreed Aipom.

"I'm sure it was me for sure." said Buizel.

"Well, sorry to bring such great news but as it turns out, you all passed every checkpoint _but_ one on the way down!" revealed Victini.

"We were in a fucking avalanche! What did you want us to do!?" shouted Sneasel.

Victini scoffed nonchalantly, "Well now, that's not my problem. Rules are rules and one of them was that to finish and _place_ , you had to go through every checkpoint."

Flaafy scoffed, "You didn't even bother to tell us what the checkpoints were in the first place."

"Oh, they were the signs at the start and end of each section. Everyone skipped the one marking the end of my _amazing_ section!"

"Well, that's just great… what do we do now then?" asked Sableye.

Victini clapped his hands together and beamed a pleased expression.

"You wait!"

"What!? We can't go back and finish!?" asked Cubone.

"You all still technically finished the race, but didn't place. No going back once you cross that line." bellowed Hoopa.

"Well I should, if it's your word." said Sableye.

"Don't even try imp."

"So why are we waiting then? Aren't we all here?" Whimsicott said, looking around. "Even that red bug is here!"

"Ledian."

"Yeah, you!"

 **[\/\/]**

" **I've went to being somewhat noticed to red… bug… I'M** _ **LE-DI-AN**_ **." the red bug punched the wall in anger.**

" **I'm not fucking happy."**

 **[\/\/]**

"Well, it seems that Aggron's a stick in the mud now, so he's disqualified! But it seems Noibat and Mothim are still out there." Victini pulled out a pokeball, "Oh, and Galvantula is in here."

"Keep her there, please. She's more useful when she's not around." said Duosion.

"I agree with him- she's a real layabout." said Sneasel.

Sandshrew snuck up to Chespin and before he could react, she shoved him off the dock.

"REAL FUCKING FUNNY BITCH!"

"What's going on, going on?"

Flaafy turned to see Noibat flapping her way over, Mothim in tow.

"Chespin's taking a swim is all. Nothing special." responded Flaafy, ignoring Chespin pulling in Sandshrew.

The sheep then did a double take when she realized who she was speaking to.

"Wait, Noibat, you're here!"

Everyone else turned to see the bat flapping away above the dock.

"Yeah, I am, I am."

"And that means you got first place Noibat!"

Noibat jumped, almost falling to the ground. She turned to see Victini floating where she was.

"What, what!?"

"Yup! The Jolteons win by default!"

The Jolteons looked at each other surprised, too much in shock to cheer while the Flareons were audibly displeased.

"Now, now, you guys won twice already. Don't get throw tantrums because you now lost!"

"Yeah, because of bullshit." complained Chespin.

"Well, I'll meet the Flareons at the campfire ceremony later tonight! Have fun deciding who's going home!"

Victini and Jirachi flew away while Hoopa opened a portal and went through it.

"Well this isn't fun~" whined Minun.

Cubone pat her on the back.

"Don't worry! It can't get worse!"

They looked around but nothing happened.

"Aw… that usually works and makes things interesting…" whined Cubone.

Duosion and Raichu watched Aipom and Sneasel walk away talking to each other.

"Well. The time to strike is now and the best way to do so is to cut off her potential allies."

Duosion watched Mothim flit from the cabins to the bathrooms, only to be stopped by Aipom.

"And I know who we'll have to strike first." he turned to Raichu. "Try and convince the others to vote for him. Failing that, convince him otherwise from joining her."

"Roger that sir."

 **[\/\/]**

" **This challenge couldn't have been better for me than it could've. Aipom's now going to be on the attack and will play to my hand** _ **and**_ **we're having an elimination." revealed Duosion.**

 **Hopefully, Raichu does well and she'll lose a potential ally in the midst- that'll shake her up."**

 **[\/\/]**

" **It's a bummer we lost but honestly, we won twice so far. As Victini said, it was going to happen eventually. We just have to figure out who we kick out… hmm…" said Chespin.**

 **[\/\/]**

" **If I knew the race wasn't over, I'd have gone over and finished instead of going straight to my laptop thinking the challenge was over and I wasn't needed. I hope no ones' mad." said Mothim.**

 **[\/\/]**

" **They left me in the ball for a few hours. What a great team." said Galvantula unenthusiastically.**

 **[\/\/]**

"So… who do we vote off?"

Aipom listened in on Chespin, Flygon, Pancham, and Raichu talk to each other about the vote later tonight. Unbeknownst to her, Raichu had a goal in mind for consensus.

"Well… I'd love to vote off Sandshrew, she's on the other team." said Chespin.

Raichu threw an oran berry at Chespin, "Get serious."

"Okay fine…" the chipmunk hummed, "Well, the only two I can think of is either Phantump or Galvantula."

Pancham hummed in agreement, while Flygon rubbed his hands together with soap.

"I think that if she causes no trouble, and you guys know what I mean by that, then there isn't really a reason to vote her off."

"So… who _do_ we vote off?" asked Chespin.

"Well, Mothim is on the table." offered Raichu.

"Hmm? Why Mothim?" asked Flygon.

"He didn't finish. If he did, we could've won. Instead, he decided to go AWOL and take his time with Noibat, who probably convince him to not finish."

"That's…" Chespin thought about for a moment, "Not bad reasoning."

"Yeah… now that I think about it…" started Flygon.

"I can't have this… he's a good candidate…" Aipom whispered. She chose this moment to step in.

"Well, while Mothim did screw up, at least he tried. I think Galvantula is the better choice. She isn't pulling her weight, like, at all. I mean, what did she do this challenge and the past two before it?"

"Hmm…" Flygon closed his eyes in thought, still wiping his hands clean, "I do remember earlier… yeah! I was wondering where she was last challenge! She was probably asleep!"

"And this challenge, she fell asleep and let herself be caught for refusing to move." recounted Chespin.

Pancham held up a note stating, _'I never really see her around and when I do, she's either asleep or eating. She's rather cold-hearted too.'_

Raichu stayed silent and folded his arms, glaring at Aipom. She noticed and gave him a confident grin. He shook his head and changed his mind.

"I still think Mothim is the better choice. He shirked his duty as a member of this team and flirted with the enemy." reminded Raichu.

Aipom chuckled at his feeble attempt to try and fight her.

"Well, you guys vote for who you think is best, but I'll just say it again, Galvantula is the best choice. Mothim and Phantump are still useful."

She started to leave but stopped next to Flygon.

"Can you meet me later?"

"Sure?"

Raichu eyes widened as the two parted ways.

 **[\/\/]**

" **Duosion is going to be as ballistic as missile when I tell him this…" Raichu said with a nervous sweat.**

 **[\/\/]**

" **It's sudden but I can see the writing on the wall. If I can't have Mothim, then I'll get my number two choice. I can get the code-muncher later."  
Aipom sighed.**

" **But now I should be careful or else our little war will become hard to hide, now that I basically yelled to Raichu, 'Hey look, I'm recruiting Flygon instead- fuck you!'"**

 **[\/\/]**

"Well Fiery Flareons, welcome to the campfire ceremony! Long time waiting for you guys to get here so you can all suffer the pain of losing someone you possibly care about!" said Victini, holding a Poke puff beside him telepathically.

"Get on with it." said Duosion.

"Ah, ah, ah. I have to explain what happens… and light the fire." he blew a massive Flamethrower into the bonfire pit, lighting up the entire area in orange light.

"Better!"

"Holy shit, that was huge." observed Glaceon.

"Yup! I'm one of the strongest Fire-types around! Anyways, let me explain what's gonna happen: I give Poke puff to those who are staying until there's only one of you left! The last one without a puff is eliminated and can never, ever come back, and must ride the Mantine of Disappointment!" explained Victini.

Hoopa and Jirachi floated over to his side, a tray of puffs with them each.

"So, without further delay and boredom, let's start!"

He tossed a puff to Ledian, who caught it handily.

"Red bug!"

"Ledian."

"Chespin… Cubone… Aipom… Minun…"

Chespin and Aipom caught and ate theirs while Cubone and Minun squealed in delight.

"Duosion… Sneasel… Mothim… Raichu…"

Duosion physically caught his while Sneasel quickly bit hers away. Raichu caught Mothim's and handed it to him.

"Pancham… Flygon… Aggron… Glaceon…"

Pancham caught his and did a silent cheer, while Flygon carefully checked his out. Aggron simply ate his while Glaceon slowly nibbled at it.

"That leaves us just Sneasel and Galvantula. Who will get the last puff?"

"Phantump, you caused an avalanche that possibly cost your team the win when it made _everyone_ pass the checkpoint they needed to actually go through."

"I didn't mean too! I fell!" he argued.

"You're. A. Ghost." informed an irritated Sneasel. "You can float dumbass."

"Oh…" Phantump sheepishly scratched the back of his head, "Oh, yeah…"

"And Galvantula…. you're lazy. And annoying." Victini looked to Jirachi who motioned to him, "Oh, and you eat _way_ too much food."

"It's free. And what do you care what I do?"

"We do, you lazy idiot!" addressed Duosion.

"Well, only one campers is staying here past this point, and that camper is…"

Victini threw up the puff into the night sky. After a few seconds, it came back into view and gracefully landed on Phantump's head.

"Hey!"

"Phantump!" the fire sprite turned to the emotionless spider.

"Galvantula how very lucky! You're going home!"

"How expected." said Galvantula.

"I actually thought Phantump was going home but oh well, this works too!" he gave them all a wave, "See you all next time you guys lose. Try to have something of a good night."

Victini left with Jirachi and Hoopa in tow, Jirachi psychically carrying away the EleSpider from the ceremony pit.

"Well that gets rid of the dead weight on this team." commented Cubone, "She was never up to explore and stuff…"

"I'll explore if you want to right now!" said Minun. "I'll even bring Raichu!"

"Awesome!"

"Rrr…" groaned Raichu.

 **[\/\/]**

 **Pancham held a note to the camera that read,** _ **'Aipom was right. Galvantula didn't care at all. At least Mothim and Phantump try.'**_

 **He turned the note over, a silly grin on his face.**

' _ **And besides, who am I to stop love when it's in the air? Hopefully, Mothim isn't too dense or else, he'll suffocate within all that love being stubborn.'**_

 **[\/\/]**

" **Can't a soldier get some rest?" said Raichu. Knocking could be heard on the door behind the camera.**

" _ **Come on out Raichu!"**_

" **Argh…"**

 **[\/\/]**

" **This place was a snoozefest and the money wasn't worth my time. At least the food was decent but thank goodness I'm going home." said Galvantula.**

" **I don't care who wins. Now when do I leave?"**

 **[\/\/]**

" **As it turns out, Aipom beat me to the punch. I was hoping to kick Mothim out- she would've loved to have him and I know it, but it looks like she had a back-up." revealed Duosion.**

" **Still, she's quite desperate, it's obvious. Let's see how far she'll go to keep this charade of civility up. Hehehe…"**

 **[\/\/]**

Monferno was tired of being dragged on the ground and tired in general, as she was pulled to the beach.

"So, the big idea of dragging me out to the beach at one on the morning is…?"

Sableye turned to her and laughed.

"Night's tha' best time ta' speak ta' one a'nother without all the bull'."

"And speak about what and with who?" asked Monferno, "And let me go! I can walk!"

"Alright, we're 'ere already anyways."

He dropped the monkey to the ground with a poof of sand flying everywhere.

"Thanks…" she groaned as she got up to see Sandshrew and Buizel, with Sableye walking up to them, "Uhh… hey you two."

"'Ey Monferno. Nice ta' see ya' not hurting fa' once." greeted Sandshrew.

"Err… thanks?"

Buizel chuckled, a smile on his face, "I think a hello is good enough."

"Right." Monferno looked around, "Why are we here? And why so early in the morning."

"Well, me and Buizel 'ave been talkin' and well…" Sandshrew stopped and coughed, elbowing Buizel.

"What?"

Sandshrew motioned him to continue.

"Eh? Oh… OH. Uhh…" he scratched his head, trying to think clearly, "Well I wanted you guys here to start an alliance. Just the four of us."

Monferno raised an eyebrow in suspicion.

"Really? Just like that?"

"No gimmicks. Just cooperation and voting as one. Think of it as defense for the future." offered Buizel.

"Well, I'm in if you're leadin'." said Sableye with a chuckle.

"And I'm already in." affirmed Sandshrew.

Monferno sighed when she saw them staring at her.

"Well, I'd be dumb to say no… I'm in." answered Monferno.

"Awesome. From now on, we're the Miltia." Monferno stared at Buizel, "Sandshrew's idea."

"'Ey, it's 'ow we stay independent where I come from. Don't knock it!"

Sableye chuckled, "If I did, then you'd have no home!" Sandshrew lightly punched him in the stomach, "I… deserved that one." he grunted out.

 **[\/\/]**

" **A little early for an alliance and a bit out of the blue but hey, it's among friends. Nothing can go wrong." said Monferno.**

 **From the side, the mirror fell on her.**

" **Aaa… aa…"**

 **[\/\/]**

" **I feel this will be necessary later on. Might as get one started now." commented Buizel.**

 **[\/\/]**

Sneasel and Flygon were looking at a plastic folding table set-up by Aipom behind the mess hall with cards upon.

"So, is this what you called me for?"

"Sit down you two and let's play. We'll talk as we do." Aipom said as she sat in one of the chair's.

"What is it?" asked Flygon as he took a seat opposite Sneasel.

"Nothing special, just a round of a simple card game I call, go truth or dare fishing."

Sneasel and Flygon looked at each other with the same questioning look before turning it on Aipom.

"What?" they both asked.

"It's simple: when it's your turn, you ask for a card from someone, go fish style. If you get a card from them, then you ask them truth or dare- vice versa if you don't. And if you bluff and get found out…"

She smiled darkly.

"Then you're forced to do any dare or tell any truth asked of you or face humiliation."

Flygon gulped while Sneasel chuckled.

"Where's this game been my whole life? I'd love to play this in school."

"I made it all up myself." she gestured to the table, "So, you two gonna play?"

"Definitely." affirmed Sneasel.

"I guess so…" answered Flygon.

"Great!"

Swiftly, Aipom started the game up with a simple question for Sneasel, then a dare for Flygon. After a few embarrassing truths from all three of them and some dares ranging from hilarious, like Flygon purposely sticking his hand in mud to painful, like Aipom taking an Ice Beam to the face. This continued for a few minutes until Aipom asked a certain question to Flygon.

"Flygon, got any 3s?"

"Yeah." he handed her his card.

"Cool…" she put a hand to her chin and hummed… "Truth."

"Shoot, I guess."

"Would you join an alliance if asked?"

Flygon's face scrunched up in curiosity at the question.

"Why do you want to know?"

"Just a simple yes or no. I'm not asking you to join one this instant."

Flygon tapped a claw to his chin.

"Depends… what would this alliance be offering?" he glanced right into Aipom's eyes, "Aipom."

"Uhh… hehehe…" she chuckled nervously. She looked to Sneasel, who mouthed 'smooth' to her and shook her head, a simple sign that told the monkey she was getting no help from her.

Aipom put down her cards, "Well… I wanted to make sure this team is run well and it is with my leadership… I thought making an alliance would help. Nothing too serious, more an agreement to vote along the same lines as well as maintain that I keep running this team."

"And I can guess what you want to ask me?" he said as he casually wiped the table of dust.

"Will you… uhh… join my alliance?" she nervously asked, making Sneasel facepalm at her second attempt at recruitment being as much a wreck as the first one.

Flygon held his cards to his mouth in deliberation before finally setting them down.

"Okay, I'll join."

"Just like that?" asked Sneasel.

"Yeah. I don't see many downsides really so why not?"

"Awesome!" Aipom held out her tail for him to shake, "Welcome to the Round Table!"

"Round Table?" echoed the other two.

"I couldn't think of anything and the table was all I had to work with!"

Flygon shook her tail before he leaned into Sneasel and whispered, "If this is how she is, then I guess I feel safe knowing she's no..." he looked Sneasel up and down, "Err… crazy girl."

"Yeah… I know what you mean…" responded Sneasel quietly.

She then gave him a rare, reassuring smile from her and laughed.

"If this is the Round Table, then I'm King Arthur!" she proclaimed.

Aipom slammed her hand on the table.

"Whoa there dude! I'm the leader! You're just a knight!"

"I'm sure I'm the one who should be leading."

"I'm the one who asked you to join!"

"You did, but it was barely what I called convincing!"

Flygon chuckled and smiled as the two continued to go back and forth for the next few minutes.

"I think I'll get used to you two…" he mumbled to himself.

 **[\/\/]**

" **I thought that being in an alliance, like on that show, would be all about, sabotage, eliminations, getting the upper hand, blackmail and such, but Aipom is a misnomer to all that. Time will tell, however. Also, Sneasel's surprisingly receptive, compared to how she is usually. I guess that what it's like to gain someone trust."**

 **Flygon put a hand to his chin and popped up with an idea in mind.**

" **Maybe she'll like my cleaning tips…"**

 **[\/\/]**

" **I honestly thought Aipom had forgotten about her promise and was willing to let it slide, but what do you know- she actually came through with it... though I feel it was with reason."**

 **Sneasel closed her eyes and muttered something to herself before slowly nodding to the camera.**

" **Still… yes… I definitely made a good choice in a friend. And Flygon isn't a bad guy either. I deem him a friend too."**

 **[\/\/]**

Flaafy looked at the note in her hand and the large crate sitting on the end of the dock. It was long past the time Galvantula left and no one was around; she was pretty sure everyone was asleep by this point.

"So, I just… slip it in or… tape it on or something?" she said to herself.

She walked around the crate to see a note tapped onto it with an arrow pointing down to the ground.

"Oh, I see. Slip it under the crate."

She did as told and slipped it under the crate. Unbeknownst to her, Whimsicott, a master at fitting into tight spaces, was waiting underneath. She snatched up the note Flaafy slipped under the large crate and made sure she wasn't looking when she slipped out a new one.

"I guess that's done… now what do I do?"

The sheep started to walk away when she heard a crunch. She looked down to see the note Whimsicott slipped out.

"How…" she picked it up and looked around, no one in sight, "Who… how… when…?" she shook her head in disbelief.

"Where the fuck did this come from!?"

Whimsicott chuckled to herself as the Wool Pokémon continued to look about the dock and beach in desperation for an answer. She finally gave up with a groan and unfolded the paper.

"This better be good…"

' _Nice to see you're doing as told. As said, you give me only one question, which will be answered when you finish your next task.  
There, again, you get the chance to ask another. Follow what I say, and I won't leave pages of your diary everywhere.'_

"Well that's certainly nice..." Flaafy sarcastically commented. She kept going and let her jaw drop at the next set of words.

"Oh… oh boy."

' _But, you'll only get your answers if, and only_ _ **if**_ _you do as I say.  
_ _Your next task, is to steal something for me.  
_ _What it will be, you will see a later time with a new note on her head.'_

"Oh alright, a waiting game is it now...?" she scoffed, "I guess I'll have to wait to find out what this jackass wants…"

"Me too… wish she told me what she wants…" whispered Whimsicott.

Flaafy continued to read the note, sighing as she did, wishing she didn't have to.

' _Once you take what will be mine, bring it to the dock like this time.  
_ _Leave it in a box, and you'll get your next answer.'_

 _'- Your only friend.'_

"My only friend my ass. Blackmailing me isn't friendship."

Flaafy crumpled up the note and almost threw it away before slowly slipping it into her wool.

"This is stupid…" she groaned, "Am I really going to be a thief for this guy? And what if its something from... like... Fraxure…?"

As Flaafy walked away, muttering complaints to herself, Whimsicott slipped out, making sure the coast was clear, before reading what Flaafy asked on the note she gave in.

"Ooo… this is in~ter~rest~ing~! I can't wait for Sunny's answer!"

Whimsicott hopped into the air and out of sight, note in hand, passing the sheep undetected. She blew her an unseen kiss before continuing on with a giggle.

"Did someone just… giggle?"

Flaafy looked around but saw no one in sight. She slowly shook her head and kept walking.

"This fucking place..."

* * *

And the not-so itsy-bitsy spider bites the dust! Not that that wasn't expected. She wasn't made to go far- like Noah... and a certain bell brain.

Galvantula was originally a more active character but I decided that a lazy one was needed. But then I realized I needed a gluttonous one, so I did what any sane person did, combine them! So now, the best basic description for her is that she's Owen, if he had Noah's laziness. What a combo that would've been!

Basically, she was a heavy eater, with zero fucks to give, and didn't care win or lose- as long as she could eat.

Well, next time, see you all next episode on **TOTAL DRAMA POKEMON**! Näeme hiljem!

 _Next episode: Episode 4 - Treats for Eats!_

* * *

 _Galvantula: Review please. *sigh* …There I said, now give me my lunch._

A sandwich slammed into her face.

 _Victini... you asshole._


	5. Episode 4: Treats for Eats!

Hurray! It's time for the next episode! Sorry for the delay- school/finals, a project for senior year needed to be done, work… delays, delays, delays and I'm sorry I took an entire month to update. Hopefully, I'll get the next one out by next week now that I have actual free time.

I'm rambling. I do that. Okay, onto the episode/story/plot of fun.

 **DISCLAIMER** : I do not own Pokémon or Total Drama Island. If I did, you'd have a choice to be ebil in Pokemon!

* * *

 _Episode 4: Treats for Eats!_

 **[/\/\\]**

Noibat watched Mothim tap away at his laptop from the rafters of the cabin, as he occasionally paused to munch on a berry from an assortment the bat herself brought him.

"So… what are you doing, doing?"

"Umm… I'm just typing up something. Nothing that interesting." he said, not even looking at her.

"What is it? What is it?"

Mothim chuckled nervously and looked to her, "You sure you want to know?"

The bat nodded to him from her perch.

"Well… I code."

Noibat jumped into the air in surprise, "Code? Like… like hacking!?"

"Err… no, not that kind of stuff." he nodded his head to the plain black laptop on the bed in front of him, "The code I'm doing is for practice- I'm making a simple menu system for an application."

"Sounds neat, neat! Can I see?" she asked, interested.

Mothim was blinked silently, shocked.

"You… want to see?" she nodded once more, "I mean… it's not that interesting…" he muttered.

"Yeah, I think it's cool, so cool." she blushed and covered her face with one of her wings, "E-Especially w-when your d-d-doing it…"

"Umm…" he sighed, "I guess you can watch me, if that's what you want."

Noibat flapped down beside him and softly landed on the bed as he started to type away once more, though slower- uncomfortable that someone was watching him.

Pancham walked into the room to see Noibat watching the moth type away, Mothim clearly uncomfortable with the presence of Noibat. He smirked and walked back out with a silent chuckle at the scene.

 **[\/\/]**

' _ **It's such a charming thing to see Noibat chasing her love. The only problem is that Mothim isn't so receptive of it, being the shut-in that he is. I think a few nudges from me and the others will be needed.'**_ **wrote Pancham.**

 **[\/\/]**

" **It's so awkward to have her just… sitting there, watching me. I'm so used to having no one around me and while I've made some friends- Pancham especially- I've** _ **never**_ **had someone so… close." said Mothim.**

 **[\/\/]**

Buizel sat atop a short hill overlooking the large grassy field dominating the centre of the island. He paused to see Sableye, accompanied by an unlucky Monferno, running away from a muddy Hoopa.

"Oh Sableye, what'd you do now…" he said to himself before chuckling at the many things he imagined having happened, "Then again, I think I don't want to know."

He started to play once more when he realized he had a guest from the sound of soft humming beside him. Looking to his side, he saw Mienfoo resting on the ground, looking up at the sky.

"Oh… hey Mienfoo."

The Martial Arts Pokémon sat up and smiled to him.

"Nice to see you actually noticed someone was here." she laughed, "Sorry for intruding."

Buizel grinned, "It's fine, I'm okay with people listening in."

He put the trumpet to his lips and was about to play once more when he stopped.

"Why did you come up here anyways? I usually see you hanging around Sentret or Sandshrew." asked the sea otter.

"I know but I felt like I needed some time to relax by myself but the spot I usually did so in was already occupied."

Buizel looked at her curiously.

"By who?"

"You."

He looked down at the ground around him and then up and down the knoll before hearing Mienfoo laugh.

"It's not a problem with me that you're here Buizel. You were here first anyways, it's not like I own the hill or anything."

"Oh… cool." he said. He pulled the trumpet up to his mouth, "Uhh… enjoy the show I guess?"

Mienfoo gestured him on, beaming, "I will."

Buizel brought the instrument to his mouth to start once more only to stop again.

"Uhh…" he scratched his head nervously, "If… you know… want to hear any specific song, you can, like… request it."

Mienfoo thought about it for a moment before shaking her head.

"No. I want to hear what _you_ play. We all hear it back at camp… it's really calm and soothing. Total opposite of…"

She turned to see Sableye still running from Hoopa, who had an unconscious Monferno- twigs in her fur and mouth- in his hands.

"GET BACK HERE YOU DAMN IMP!"

Sableye blew a raspberry, "Try me ya' fuckin' useless genie!"

"I'll knock off that tongue of yours!"

Buizel just laughed as he watched Sableye dodge a Knock Off before scratching his head and giving the fighting-type an awkward smile.

"Yeah, everyone says that. Thing is, I really click with carefree people and Sableye is the epitome of that."

"I can see that." replied Mienfoo.

"I think everyone does- Sableye doesn't care, didn't you know?"

She stifled a giggle and laid back into the grass, ignoring the shouts from Sableye.

"So, you're gonna play or just try to delay it some more?"

Buizel looked to her then back to his trumpet and sighed.

"S-sure… Yeah I'll play."

Buizel started to play a soft jazz tune, with Mienfoo listening, humming softly along. Halfway through, he could hear her softly singing as well.

 **[\/\/]**

" **She's… so great in pretty much every way but… she'd never like a guy like me. All I do is play the trumpet- nothing special. I don't even know why she's hanging around with me…"**

 **Buizel sighed.**

" **Plus… she already stated she has a boyfriend. I don't even have a chance to begin with anyway"**

 **[\/\/]**

It was late at night when Flaafy felt something sticky slap onto her forehead. She fought the urge to scream in horror, having been awake thinking for the past hour. She sat up to see a note dangling from her forehead.

"It's three in the morning and this guy…" she whispered as she gently pulled it off and looked around, only to see all the girls present and sleeping.

"Fuck they're quick…"

She flipped the note over and scanned before getting up and walking out of the cabin, careful not to make any noise, and to the bathrooms/confessionals knowing the lights were always on.

Sitting down, and shutting off the camera, she read the note.

She gasped and almost dropped it in horror.

"No fucking way."

' _Well dearest Flaafy, the time has come for you to do what I ask._  
 _For this task, I want you to steal something quite…_ _ **precious**_ _to someone._

 _Spoink's pearl._

 _You have three days. Fail, and I will reveal all within your diary- me and me alone._

 _\- Your best friend'_

Flaafy could only shake her head as she left the note behind, now laying on the bathroom floor in the stall,

"No way… I'm not fucking doing that… my diary isn't worth it."

As she left, she missed the yellow reptile sitting behind a bucket in the corner. She scribbled something down in her book and frowned.

 **[\/\/]**

 **Helioptile stared on blankly.**

" **I need to set an example."**

 **[\/\/]**

Cubone looked to the group of campers around her, comprising Minun, Sentret, Pancham, Spoink, to the pig's horror, and Nidorina.

"You know, I feel like we're missing someone right now…" she looks around.

"Nidorina!"

She raised a paw, "I'm… I'm here."

"Oh… hmm… I feel like I asked someone else to come along but who…?"

Minun jumped up and down, "Was it Raichu?"

"I did ask him!"

Minun smiled.

"He said no; too tired from last time."

Minun frowned, "Aww…"

"You're all forgetting about me."

Sentret tapped his chin thoughtful then shrugged and looked to Pancham.

"I have no clue, do you, mute that can fight back even the strongest of brutes?"

Pancham shook his head.

"Dang."

"Come'on guys, I'm right here."

Spoink snorted, "Maybe you're remembering who you asked to explore the mines wrong- mind you, I didn't even say yes. You just dragged me along, even though all I wanted to do is watch some TV or maybe talk with Victini…"

Spoink stopped bouncing in place for a moment.

"Also, why the _mines_!?" he yelled in anger.

"Because these mines are sooo~ awesome!"

"And you choose _now_ to check them out in detail?"

Cubone stomped the ground in excitement, "Because the hosts don't expect us to go in now! They stopped me before but now they're sure to leave us alone!"

"Can I not go?" asked the bouncing pig.

"Nope! We need a psychic, just in case!"

"Aaarrrgggghhh…" groaned the pig.

"GUYS!?"

Ledian watched everyone completely ignore her yelling, as if she were invisible. They all continued talking amongst each other even as she flew circles around them.

"Fine, if that's how it's gonna be then I'll be elsewhere!" she scoffed as she flew away, "Better than going through that dump of a mine anyways…"

Cubone looked around, realizing just then who was missing.

"Where's the red bug?"

 **[\/\/]**

" **I totally forgot about red bug! How could I be so stupid!?" Cubone said, smacking herself over the head with her bone.**

 **A loud bang on the outside was heard before a shout.**

" _ **LEDIAN!**_ **"**

 **[\/\/]**

Duosion, Raichu and Glaceon were walking around camp, not even giving the red bug a passing glance as she flew past them in a speedy manner; they were too busy discussing their hobbies and personal lives to care.

"Hey, can I go to the bathroom for a moment? I need to freshen up for the women." pleaded Glaceon.

"Hmm? You don't need my permission but… go ahead." said Duosion.

Glaceon ran off, giving both Duosion and Raichu a moment to let out a breath of relief.

"I'm glad he's gone sir. I hate hearing him babble on about his… _adventures_." complained Raichu.

"I have the same conclusion you do about him. Despite being a general annoyance though, he has his uses." said Duosion.

"If throwing him to Fraxure is one of them, I volunteer." joked Raichu. "Better than what she's doing to Phantump now."

The pair sat down on the Jolteon cabin porch and watched Chespin and Sandshrew drag Mienfoo and Flaafy into the mess hall behind an irritated Helioptile. He noted that a group of campers playing poker, Aipom, Flygon, Buizel, Sableye, and Monferno, watched them go inside.

"Looks like they're at it again." noted Raichu.

Duosion chuckled, "Yes, a rather annoying aspect of those two. I don't know how they did it, but they angered Helioptile. Stoic as a rock that girl."

"Plain as one too. Cares about things just as much." commented Raichu.

They watched the group playing poker stop their game and follow them into the mess hall when Sandshrew called for them. Aipom was the last one in, giving Duosion a nasty glare before shutting the door.

"That monkey's such an annoyance. Can't wait for when she's gone…" whispered Duosion before shaking his head, "I've been talking to a few of the others here and there amongst the team. Curious thing I found out: They all agree I'm as good a leader as she is and that's key to it all- I'm only _as good_ as her. I need to be as _**better**_ than her."

"Well, how are you going to be doing that sir?"

Duosion smiled.

"Well, for now, that's where you and Minun come in. The first action we've taken had the correct effect, even if she got an ally in the end, it was the wrong one but she'll still want him, I know she does. I want you or Minun to get it in Mothim's head that Aipom is not the best person in mind for him."

"What do you propose I say to get him to think _that_? There can't be much that shows her in a bad light." questioned Raichu.

The mouse chuckled.

"Besides using her partner as a reason."

Duosion shook his head, "No, no. Don't think like that, it won't work- no matter how everyone in camp sees their relationship. A better way is to steer him towards someone else- it doesn't have to be me. As long as he doubts she can be of best interest to him."

Raichu hummed in thought before a smile came to his face.

"I think I know of one way sir but I'm not the one for that job. It would better for Minun to do it considering she can vouch for a certain… soldier that has Mothim in her sight." he chuckled nervously, "That and I'm not one for romance."

"I think I know who you're talking about…" Duosion said as he watched Mothim typing away at his computer inside the mess hall, Noibat right beside him, staring at him longingly, "Though, it seems a one-way affair."

"That's because the moth has no clue how to be with the ladies."

The two internally groaned as Glaceon walked back up to them.

"My, that was quick." commented Duosion in a fake surprised tone.

"Being handsome is a natural state for me- it takes little to maintain." he smugly responded.

"Back to the point at hand Raichu: if Minun is willing to do so with Noibat, then you will have problem doing something else?"

"Uh… no sir, why?" asked a suspicious Raichu.

Glaceon raised a brow in concern.

"What did I miss? You're not doing anything without _my_ input, are you?"

Duosion held back a groan, "Don't worry Glaceon, it's not anything you'll be good for."

"Well, if it involved Minun, then I take it's a girl to girl thing?" the blob of ooze nodded, "Then why wouldn't I be good for it? I understand girls well."

"Yeah, when they break your legs." sneered Raichu in his breath.

"You say something rodent?" taunted Glaceon.

"Rodent?" Raichu grabbed Glaceon by the ears and dragged him to eye level. The eeveelution was shocked by how strong he was.

"Please, repeat that for me." the mouse growled.

Duosion immediately separated them and then turned on Glaceon.

"Glaceon, in this alliance, you will _cooperate_ with your partners, not insult them. Do so again, and there will be a consequence."

Glaceon rolled his eyes, "What could you dooOOOOOO-"

His scream of horror faded as he climbed into the sky, only to come back when Duosion brought him back to earth, a look of abstract horror on the eeveelution's face.

"I'll… do as you say… Duosion…" he moaned.

"Thank you."

Duosion turned to Raichu, who gave him thumbs up for the act. The Cell pokémon flew in close to the Mouse pokémon.

"Now Raichu, let's discuss what you'll be doing and what Glaceon has planned for him."

Raichu smirked, a fang showing through.

"Certainly sir."

 **[\/\/]**

" **Uuuggghhhh…" groaned Glaceon as he bent over the toilet, "Ooooo… I hate f-f-flying… it makes me sick and it's so… ungraceful…"**

 **[\/\/]**

" **Either help Noibat get Mothim as a boyfriend or push Mothim to recognize her as a girlfriend…?" Minun said to herself before smiling.**

" **Eeeeeee~! It's like a dream! I get to play matchmaker, only cuter and nerdier!"**

 **[\/\/]**

Sandshrew and Chespin watched Whimsicott scoop ice cream into two large bowls, each with a spoon by the side.

"So, this is what you had in mind?" Flaafy turned to Helioptile as she read a book in the chair next to her, "Ice cream?"

"Shuts'em up." she flipped a page, "Freezes'em up."

"I'm surprised you haven't been driven insane yet…" remarked Buizel as he watched Whimsicott sing a ballad to the duo awaiting their competition to start.

Helioptile lowered the book enough for them to see her eyes.

"You get used to it." she sighed, "Besides, she never leaves me alone so I just… filter her out. I absolutely have no idea what she's singing right now, for example."

" _None_ of us know what she's singing to honest." admitted Aipom.

She heard the doors crash open to see Fraxure dragging in a well-bandaged Sableye.

"I'm fine…" he groaned.

"Am I late to watch these two dumbfucks fight again?" she asked.

"Nope, nope, hasn't started yet." stated Noibat as she watched Mothim continue to type away on his laptop.

"And how are you Noibat?" she asked the bat, "Taking my advice to heart, eh?"

"Uh… no, no I'm not. Sorry, sorry."

"Eh, it's fine."

Everyone else just stared, dumfounded.

"What!? Can't two girls talk!?" demanded Fraxure, throwing Phantump into one of the bowls of ice cream.

"Hey!" screamed Whimsicott angrily.

 **[\/\/]**

" **Not when those two girls are** _ **total**_ **opposites and one of them is my _friend_!" barked a concerned Flaafy. "Did I miss something these past two days!?"**

 **[\/\/]**

"GaAa…" groaned Phantump as he pulled himself from the ice cream.

Chespin sighed in relief.

"Well, that ends…" Whimsicott pulls out another bowl from under the table, "…the fuck you get that from?"

"The por~taaaaal~ to the ot~her~ wooooo~rld~!" sang Whimsicott as she dumped the rest of the ice cream bucket next to her into the new bowl, producing a mound the same size as the one in Sandshrew's.

"I call bullshit." said Aggron.

"I sec'nd the notion." affirmed Sandshrew.

"Thirded." said Sableye.

Helioptile slammed her book closed and jumped onto the table, walking up to the dueling pair.

"No time for questions- only rules: Finish all the ice cream first. You win. Simple."

The two rodents glared at each other menacingly, completely forgetting what Whimsicott had just done a minute ago.

"I'm gonna win you pudgy bitch. That…" taunted Chespin. He eyed the ice cream and held back a gulp, "much is assured."

"I don' think so, you pin-pricked bastard." shot back Sandshrew.

Helioptile opened her book and slammed it shut again.

"Focus." she growled. "Ready?"

"Yeah."

"Nah, yeah."

Helioptile rolled her eyes, "Then get eating."

The two immediately began to the chomp down the ice cream and were making headway for a few minutes, both getting halfway, when they started to slow down.

"What's the matter pudgy? Too sweet?" shot Chespin.

Sandshrew eyed how hesitant he was eating the ice cream what-so-ever.

"Afraid of a little ice cream, you prickly bastard? You don't seem to enjoy it."

Chespin growled, "Fuck you!"

He started to eat faster and immediately regretted it moments later when the first burp came out.

"Oh… Ooo…. oh no…" he mumbled to himself.

Sandshrew herself had slowed down significantly and soon, dropped the spoon, and held her head in pain.

"Aaaaahhh… brain freeze…"

The onlooking crowd of campers soon realized that the two weren't continuing anytime soon once Sandshrew pushed away her bowl.

"Draw." Helioptile said lamely as she watched Sandshrew hold her head in pain, "Wimp."

Mienfoo brought in a cup of water, which Sandshrew gulped down in no time.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

Sandshrew looked around for her rival only to see the other bowl and the spoon on the floor.

"Where is he?" she demanded.

Everyone pointed to the window and she peered out to see a disgusting sight.

"Eeekay… I feel sicker now…"

 **[\/\/]**

" **I should've said…** _ **ugh**_ **… I was lactose intolerant but…** _ **Ooo**_ **… beating Sandshrew is always a…** _ **urp**_ **… priority…" Chespin said weakly, covering his mouth in agony.**

 **He suddenly keeled over the toilet and puked.**

 **[\/\/]**

" **I'm gonna having nightmares. So… disgusting…" lamented a horrified Flygon.**

 **[\/\/]**

It was another day, and the sun was barely peaking over the lake, signaling dawn. The campers were all asleep- and were expectingto stay asleep for the rest of the early morning- aside who woke up soon.

" _ **RISE AND SHINE MY CAMPERS! IT'S TIME FOR A CHALLENGE! MEET ME IN THE MESS HALL!"**_

"AAAHH!" Monferno yelled as she jumped out of bed and face planted onto the floor.

"Mmpphmm…" she groaned.

"A challenge early in morning…?" asked Flaafy as she struggled to get out bed, "I'm going to strangle that orange turd…"

"Not before I do." growled Fraxure.

"Save a hit or two fa' me." added Sandshrew.

The door between the two sections of the cabin opened and a sleepy looking Buizel peered through.

"I heard a bang… is everyone okay?"

The girls simply pointed to Monferno as she dozed off on the floor.

"Ah, alright. I'll leave her be." he said, shutting the door.

Minutes later, the Jolteons left their cabin to the mess hall with Flaafy unhappily dragging Monferno along behind her.

"Why did I have to do this?" she asked everyone else.

"You were the closest." chimed Helioptile as she walked along beside her, book in hand.

"And that means something!?"

"Not so loud… I just woke up…" complained Sentret.

"Why couldn't this challenge be later in the day?" complained Sableye as he stretched, "I don't even understand how that turd of a host even has the energy to do this."

Buizel yawned, "I don't know dude- maybe he snorted a line."

"Heh… maybe he… he shot himself up…"

"Yeah, that too…" Sableye paused, "Wait a sec… I know that snarky tone far too well…"

He turned to see Sneasel, who's eyes were bloodshot and fur ruffled about wildly. Sableye jumped back in shock.

"Holy fuck, did a train hit'cha?"

Sneasel grabbed a rock and etched 'train' onto it before throwing right at him, striking him in the cheek.

"Hit you… instead…"

Sableye rubbed his cheek and snorted, "Ya' got me there."

"What happened to you guys?" Mienfoo asked Aipom. She opened her mouth to answer but fell onto Sneasel with a snore instead.

"Lack… of sleep…" droned Mothim as he passed her, barely in the air. He then promptly plopped down onto Flygon.

"What? How did that happen?" Spoink asked incredulously.

Pancham held up his notepad, as every other Flareon were too irritated to answer and simply walked past the Jolteons.

' _Phantump kept everyone up with his snoring. Only me and him slept all of last night.'_

True to Pancham's writing, everyone was giving Phantump the cold shoulder and dirty looks- even from Cubone and Minun.

Whimsicott tilted her head confused.

"Snoring?"

' _He lost his medicine_.'

 **[\/\/]**

" **I can't help it if my medicine go missing! It's not my fault its gone!" Phantump said, his mask heavily damaged.**

" _IT FUCKING IS!"_ **yelled his teammates.**

"… **okay maybe it is."**

 **[\/\/]**

" **We're here for the entire SUMMER. And he brings ONE WEEKS WORTH of the very thing he needed to keep his snoring to a minimum- then makes a bullshit excuse!" yelled Ledian.**

" **I knew he a bit of an idiot but this is another level of stupid!"**

 **[\/\/]**

Once piled inside the mess hall, they were all greeted by the sight of Victini and Jirachi wearing chef's uniforms, Hoopa nowhere in sight.

"Welcome campers to the first ever, Total Drama Eating Extravaganza!" announced Victini.

"Why so fucking early you orange dickface!?" roared Fraxure.

"Simple! I felt extra energetic today when I woke up, so I decided to do the challenge an hour early so we can all _enjoy_ the morning!"

"It's… _FIVE_ A.M." noted an irritated Glaceon.

"Don't care!" Victini gestured over to Jirachi, "Anyways, today's challenge is courtesy of Jirachi and her amazing cooking! So, don't forgot to give compliments to her!"

Sneasel scoffed and rubbed her eyes.

"Compliments? I... I only have complaints."

She caught Jiarchi's glare as well as her teleporting a frying pan into her hand. She showcased a few example swings, which was more than enough for the cat to immediately change her tone.

"I take it back, you're cooking will likely be amazing."

Jirachi smiled with a fierce look in her eyes. She held the frying pan as if it were a sword.

"Why thank you _Sneasel_. I hope you _all_ enjoy my food though. I work _**very**_ hard when I cook."

Everyone nervously smiled back.

 **[\/\/]**

" **No one insults my cooking." said Jirachi, a crazy smile on her face.**

 **[\/\/]**

" **Should say that the last person to insult Jirachi's cooking has not recovered yet." admitted Victini.**

 **He scratched the back of his head and looked away.**

" **Yo Marshadow, hope you're doing okay bro… I did warn you…"**

 **[\/\/]**

"So… how does this all work…" Mothim barely got out before dozing off on Flygon's back.

"Thanks for asking my sleepy moth! It's all quite simple!" replied Victini.

Duosion yawned as he groaned.

"There's that word. Simple."

"Out a different mouth, it'd mean what it means, but him…" added Flaafy.

Victini floated over to a table in the centre of the mess hall, a chair on each side. The rest of the seats gathered around the table.

"Here is where the entire challenge happens! The basics of it is that there two campers competing in each round. Whoever finishes first or lasts the longest wins the round."

"So, how many rounds are there?" asked Mienfoo.

Victini flashed a smug grin and held up a peace sign.

"It's ten to win! Better like the seat you guys pick- this'll take _all_ morning!"

The campers groaned in chorus, a few of the Flareons even flopping to the floor exhausted.

"That's the spirit! Now, who from each team will go first and set this all up?" he asked.

Fraxure grunted, "I'll go. Get this bullshit over with."

She sat down in one chair while Flygon waddled up to the other chair. To everyone's shock, he decided to toss down Mothim into the seat instead of sitting himself.

"He took a free ride, so he can go first." he said, clearly irritated.

"Man… he's different when he's tired." commented Chespin. He almost slipped out of his chair but Pancham caught him.

Pancham shrugged and wrote back, _'We're all different when we're tired.'_

"You're… you're not even any different looking though, how?"

' _Sleep disorder. I take pills.'_

"You…" Chespin leaned back into his seat, ready to snooze, "You're a lucky bastard."

"Well, now that we have our two competitors'! Let's get the show on the road." Victini uncovered a TV screen on the wall, "After this round, it'll be random matchups. But let's first see what dish comes first! Hold your breaths and stomachs, we have over one-hundred dishes that could be selected!"

The screen flashed a multitude of meals before slowing to a stop to show them all the first meal.

"And first up is… fried tofu!" announced Victini.

"Truly, a feast for the worthy…" commented Helioptile.

"Tofu… is nice." said Nidorina.

There was silence as Victini waited for something to happen. When a few minutes passed, he frowned and folded his arms in anger.

"HOOPA! GET OUT HERE!"

"Ugh…"

The genie came through the doors of the kitchen to reveal the two plates of tofu, as well as the maid uniform that had been forced onto him by Jirachi.

"I feel… so silly…"

Sableye couldn't help but laugh at his enemy's situation.

"Hahahaha! I knew you needed a clean slate their genie! But a waitress!?"

"Cut it out or I cut it out for you." he growled as he set the two plates on the table.

The clatter woke Mothim up.

"Ehh…" he looked around, "What's… what's going on."

"Your first up in the challenge! Finish the plate first to win a point for your team." Victini chuckled and teleported an air-horn into his hand, "So get ready!"

"Wa-wait!"

Victini blew the horn, signaling the start of the round. Everyone expected Fraxure to devour it all in one go but instead, all she did was stare at the tofu.

"Fraxure, what're you waiting for!?" yelled Monferno, finally awake, "It's just tofu!"

"It's healthy shit! I don't eat healthy shit!"

"I should mention that if you refuse to eat, you forfeit the round! So, you better think quick before I disqualify you!" taunted Victini.

Fraxure looked down at the tofu once more, then to the sleepy moth on the other side, lightly nibbling at the tofu, nowhere close to doing anything other than wetting it with his mouth.

"Fraxure… just eat one. You'd win by default. The moth is in no state to eat." said Buizel.

The dragon picked up a piece and sniffed it. She gagged.

"Ugh… if I have too…"

She gulped the piece down and shuddered.

"Ooo… that tasted… wrong…"

She paused.

"Wait a sec…" she smacked her lips a few times, "Is that _mint_?"

Victini snickered.

"Well, I never said those 100 dishes were made _plain_ , did I? Be on your toes- the dishes could taste like _anything_." he said with a wicked smile on his face.

 **[\/\/]**

" **This guy will always find something to twist around in these challenges. I can only imagine future challenges with that in mind now. It's been a mundane adventure so far." said Cubone.**

 **[\/\/]**

Victini floated over to Mothim and listened in for a moment. The moth was snoring.

"Fraxure wins the round by default!" he presses a button on the repurposed flip-phone, "Next up is…"

The screen stopped on a picture of apple pie, with smaller pictures of Noibat and Minun at each side.

"Noibat and Minun eating pie!"

"I can do it, I can do it." said the bat as she flapped over, taking Fraxure's place.

They all watched Minun sluggishly hop into the chair- uncharacteristic of the mouse.

"You okay, okay Minun?" the bat asked in concern.

Minun scowled at Noibat and let out a quiet growl.

"No… I'm not."

Minun and Noibat began to eat slowly though it was clear Minun was not in the mood for any sort of jeering or cheering of any kind.

"Come Minun, eat a little faster!" shouted Phantump.

Minun stopped and glared at him. She snorted and picked up the pie.

"Meanie." she growled as she threw the tin of pie at him, splattering its contents all over his mask.

"Hey!"

 **[\/\/]**

" **Wow is missing sleep that bad?" observed Spoink.**

 **[\/\/]**

" **It's like watching that one episode of the original show, where that one soldier was exhausted… only multiplied by** _ **an**_ _ **entire team**_ **being exhausted." commented Raichu.**

 **He shuddered.**

" **Thank goodness we weren't racing and that I wasn't that tired. Always woke up O-four-hundred anyways."**

 **[\/\/]**

"Minun, you're disqualified!" announced Victini.

"Don't even ca…" she fell asleep before she could finish the sentence.

Victini teleported the Minus Pokémon to her seat and started up the roulette once more. He let out a chuckle when it stopped.

"Next round is between Buizel and Sneasel with a full box of sushi for them to munch on! Hope you two like…"

Victini noticed that both campers were already in the seats and ready to eat, impatiently waiting for Hoopa to bring out the food.

"…seafood." he coughed awkwardly, "My, aren't you two eager?"

"I… I haven't had breakfast and you tell me there's…" she yawned, "Fish that needs eating. What else is there to say?" explained Sneasel.

Buizel shrugged, "I like fish as well. Same with the breakfast thing."

"Well then, let's get this going then… HOOPA!" the host bellowed.

The genie came out and set down two plates full of sushi on the table. The moment Victini yelled go, having deafened everyone once more, the duo tore into the food. Within thirty seconds, they both finished their plates, leaving everyone speechless.

"Okay…" Sneasel picked at her teeth with a claw, "I will say, I take back the no compliments thing for real. That was good. Love the taste of strawberry."

"I agree." Buizel said, a fulfilled grin on his face, "And my food tasted of apples. Jirachi's that good huh?"

"I got my degree for a reason!" Jirachi yelled from the kitchen.

"It's great that you two enjoyed that and all but… who won?" asked Monferno.

Victini went to answer only to realize he didn't have the answer.

"As awesome as I am, I must admit that I don't know myself…" he popped his cellphone into existence, "But that's what production teams are for! Good thing they watch _everything_!"

Before he could do anything, a chime from the phone told him a text came in- it told him all he needed to know.

"Well, it seems the winner of this round is Sneasel by a few milliseconds! First point for the Flareons! Don't mess up now you guys or else you're going back to the campfire ceremony! But I prefer it to be honest!"

"Cool. Maybe our luck will turn around now." she said as she back down next to Aipom. The monkey laid her head on the cat.

"Mm… maybe…" the monkey replied a yawn interrupting her, "Though... we're all still… tired…"

"You can lay as long as you want."

Aipom giggled as she laid onto Sneasel in earnest.

"Thanks… so soft…"

Whimsicott snickered, elbowing Sandshrew, "Look at that! Cute isn't it!"

"Yeah, they make a good pair."

Monferno sniggered, "Think so?"

"I heard they _are_ one already." affirmed Whimsicott.

"Really?" asked Mienfoo. Whimsicott nodded.

"I know the two are rarely seen apart but sheesh. That's heckuva step ta' take." commented Sandshrew.

Flygon overheard the conversation, as did most of the Flareons, though no one said anything to the sleeping pair.

 **[\/\/]**

" **It's almost like they** _ **didn't**_ **take that step at all or something. Oh well, it's just a rumor. It'll go away…** _ **eventually**_ **." said Whimsicott.**

 **[\/\/]**

" **I don't know whether to tell them or not- tell them and they get angry at me for telling them 'lies'. Don't and they get angry at me for not telling them."**

 **Flygon sighed as he began to clean his goggles nervously.**

" **Why me…?"**

 **[\/\/]**

The next round declared by Victini had Nidorina beating out the picky eater Glaceon when it came to eating tomato soup.

"Really Glaceon? You're giving up because it's _tomato soup_?" asked an irritated Aipom.

"I hate tomatoes." the eeveelution simply replied.

"Tastes…" Nidorina took another small sip, "Tastes… like vanilla…?"

"It does?" he took one sip of his soup and spat it out, "Ugh! W-what is that?"

A snicker was heard from the kitchen.

"Seaweed!"

"AHH!" he yelled, rushing out of the mess hall.

 **[\/\/]**

 **Glaceon could be seen brushing his teeth intensely.**

" **RRRRRRRRRR!" he growled as he continued to brush.**

 **[\/\/]**

After that loss, it was Helioptile beating out Cubone when the burrito's they were given were spicier than imagined for one of the two.

"AAAAAHHHHH!" cried Cubone as she ran for the kitchen in search of water. A splash from within told them all she dived into the sink.

"Get out of there Cubone!" they all heard Jirachi yell.

"What the hell was in that thing?" inquired Spoink as he eyed the barely eaten burrito she left behind, "Is it that spicy?"

"Tabasco sauce mixed with Figy berry juices and habanero peppers…" said Helioptile as she took another bite of it and shrugged, "Aftertaste of wasabi; not that bad."

Everyone looked at her in horror.

"It's my favorite combo!" Victini cheered as he took a bite of his own burrito.

"I'm melting just thinking about that combination." commented Sneasel.

"Same here and I'm not an Ice type." said Sableye.

"I got the same feeling too and I'm a _Fire_ -type." said Monferno.

Buizel laughed, "Knowing you, it'd actually set your mouth on fire."

Monferno rolled her eyes, "Don't say that, it might actually happen."

Cubone walked back out from the kitchen, tears in her eyes.

"That wasn't a fun time…" she whined.

"Well you lost, so the fun was lost twice as much!" chipped Victini, "Another point to the Jolteons!"

 **[\/\/]**

" **Eaten spicy food since I was a kid. Nothing new." noted Helioptile.**

 **[\/\/]**

" **I eat gems for a living, not hot-sauce. Dunno why everyone's so shocked I hate spicy shit."**

 **[\/\/]**

Up next, Mienfoo and Raichu ate a pile of hot dogs.

"Ugh…"

"Come on Rai-rai!" cheered Minun.

Rather, Mienfoo ate a pile of hot dogs while Raichu made a small dent in the stack of them, unable to keep up with the Martial Arts Pokémon.

"How in the world is a soldier bad at eating!? Aren't you guys always hungry!?" ranted Aipom.

"It's…" he burped, "It's called _rations_. We eat twice a day and the portions are small... you get used to it…"

Aipom put a hand to her head and groaned. A yawn came after.

"That's… that's just great. Not like we're losing or anything."

Duosion snorted, "Leave Raichu alone Aipom, bullying him won't make him eat all the food."

"I'm just saying, at least I try when it comes to challenges, instead of just giving up from a tiny stomachache!"

"So really, you're telling me, in truth, that you'd bully your teammates to win? Because all you've done so far is insult Raichu." shot Duosion.

His words ignited Aipom's temper but she kept a calm face at the challenge of Duosion's words.

"No, I'm just saying I have my assumptions about what everyone on this team can achieve." she replied.

Duosion chuckled, knowing he has her where he wants.

"Assumptions? Having assumptions about what your teammates can do, doesn't make for a good leader. Do you assume we're all capable of doing things you can? Or better yet, what your darling pet can do without her voice."

"What does that mean!?" Sneasel yelled in anger.

"You know exactly what that means you snarky bitch!" Glaceon retorted.

"Rich coming from the playfox!"

Aipom ignored the two yelling back and forth, focusing more on the murmurs from both sides of the room- they weren't in her favor. She could yell at herself internally for being stupid enough to fall for his trap.

"What a team leader you are Aipom- can't even control yourself, let alone your subordinate." Raichu pointed out as he sat back down, "A wonder why Duosion is better. He should lead this team."

"Well it's nice you think that Raichu." replied Duosion.

Murmurs of agreement among her team put Aipom in a fouler mood while all Flygon and Sneasel could do is sneak a worried glance at each other, unable to say anything to rectify the situation.

 **[\/\/]**

" **That bastard can twist any situation into his own gain," Aipom let out a long yawn, "…It didn't help I'm tired. I need a plan."**

 **[\/\/]**

" **I feel the lack of sleep is clouding my dear rival's judgement and words. Sadly, I had** _ **nothing**_ **to do with that. That was all Raichu." Duosion said smugly.**

 **[\/\/]**

Victini took one look at the TV screen and grinned.

"Monferno, Pancham, you two will be eating gelatin!"

"Oh boy, gelatin!" the Fire-type chirped as she ran over to the table. She tripped and fell over- slamming face first into it.

"Ooo… That's gotta hurt!" commented Victini as she picked herself up.

"I'm… I'm fine…"

Pancham walked over and quietly pulled her up and helped her into her seat before sitting across from her.

"How courteous." said Jirachi as she watched from the kitchen window, "You should do that more babe."

"I'll try harder next time Jira." Victini sweetly replied.

 **[\/\/]**

" **Watching those two flirt with each other… time to time. It's so different from how… he acts between us and her. Mean one second… sweet the next." said Nidorina.**

 **[\/\/]**

Monferno grinned, "Thanks, Pancham."

' _You're welcome.'_ he wrote back.

Hoopa, reluctantly as before, brought the plates of gelatin, ignoring the jeers from Sableye. After Victini let them start, it wasn't long until something happened.

"She's choking!" cried Mienfoo as she watched Monferno choke on the gelatin.

Pancham dropped his spoon and hopped over the table, giving the monkey a few forceful smacks on the back, clearing her throat.

Monferno took a deep breath, then a few more, before looking at the panda.

"Th…" she gulped, "Thank you dude."

The panda gave her friendly smile and shrugged, handing her a note.

' _No big deal. Help is help.'_

"You still, _did_ save her Pancham and for that you get a point; minding the fact, she technically was disqualified anyways."

' _No problem?'_

Victini smiled.

"Also, thanks for saving me from paying many, _many_ hospital bills…"

"Because that's important Vicky!" Jirachi yelled from the kitchen.

"It would be on you to pay as well! We share a bank account!" he yelled back, only to laugh nervously when he realized he said that aloud.

"Heheee…. Forget you all heard that." he said as he started the roulette up again.

"No promises." said Helioptile. Victini blew the air horn next to her, making her jump into the air, "You asshole."

"Thanks." the host accepted. He glanced at the screen and smiled. "Just a reminder, it's 5 for the Jolteons and a measly 1 for the Flareons! So, with that in mind, next up is Sentret and Ledian eating ice cream- random flavors for extra fun!"

"Let's hurry up. I'd like to sleep sometime soon." said Ledian as she laid her head on the table.

"I agree." said Sentret before scratching his head at the sight of the red bug.

"Who are you again?"

"He _just_ said my name!" she barked, making him and the rest of the camper's flinch.

"Man, that red bug is grouchy!" said Whimsicott. She laughed, "She needs some cheer to go with that sneer!"

Ledian chose her right to remain silent as Hoopa dropped the two plates of ice cream in front of them. Hers was chocolate while Sentret's was mint.

"Oh mint, how fresh it can be- as fresh as the new breath of a newborn or-"

Victini blew the air horn, cutting him off. The two immediately dug into the ice cream but soon, Sentret had to stop.

"Ahh… brain freeze…" he said as he held his head in pain.

Ledian ignored his cries of pain and continued to eat the ice cream. Sentret's massive headache did not subside by the time Ledian had already finished.

"And Ledian wins this round!" announced Victini, "Seems the Flareons are catching a break once more."

"Now… how did that red bug eat all that fucking ice cream without getting brain freeze?" questioned Fraxure.

Helioptile snorted, "Biology."

"That doesn't explain jack shit!"

"You don't need to know more than that."

Fraxure picked Helioptile's book out of her hands and threw it at the trash bin but missed.

"You don't need to read so much shit if you're gonna act like snarky bitch number two, fucking bookworm."

Helioptile just glared at her as she walked over to pick it back up.

 **[\/\/]**

" **Thug." Helioptile wrote in her book, "Make her pay later."**

 **[\/\/]**

" **That bookworm is starting to get on my wrong side! If she keeps it up, I'm dumping a book or two of hers into the lake!" yelled Fraxure.**

 **[\/\/]**

The next rounds ended with Aggron easily beating Whimsicott when it came to eating ten assorted pastries. Then came Duosion going against Sableye eating something simple.

"Macaroni?" Duosion said as he floated into his seat, "I hadn't eaten that since I was five."

"Same, but I was seven when I stopped."

"Well today you two are lucky to enjoy it once more!" Victini said as Hoopa placed down two large bowls of macaroni and cheese, "Enjoy!"

He blew the air horn and the two quickly dug into the food, both noting it tasted rather plain. They were neck and neck for a few minutes until Sableye dug his spoon farther in, uncovering something hissing.

"What the…?" he said as he pushed some of the cheesy pasta out of the way, "What is that noise?"

"What'd you find?" asked Buizel as he tried to see for himself, as did everyone else.

Sableye moved some more of the macaroni out of the way only to see a small explosive sitting amongst the cheesy food.

"Oh fu-"

It went off, covering the imp in a layer of macaroni and flinging him onto the floor. He slowly got up, digging his claws into the table and back into the seat. He wiped some of the cheese of his face to see Hoopa floating there, phone in hand, taking pictures.

"AHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA! Say… _CHEESE_!" he yelled, taking a hoard of pictures.

"I think it's safe to say Duosion won this round." Victini said, giving Hoopa a glare, "Go clean up- I don't want Flygon's excellent work to be of waste just yet."

"Yeah! I work hard to keep this whole camp clean!" the dragon shouted.

Sneasel shot him a worried look.

"You have a problem."

"No I don't!"

Sableye got up and starting to walk away, only to stop. He threw two globs of ruined macaroni, smacking Hoopa straight in the face and knocking the camera out of his hands.

"Cheese, bitch."

As the genie roared in anger, the imp walked out.

 **[\/\/]**

" **I should've expected that. Probably what Hoopa was wearing the get'up for."**

 **Sableye chuckled, "May hate'em with my guts but I 'ave ta' admit, he works 'ard ta' make a prank work."**

 **[\/\/]**

" **It was worth the docked pay." said a smug Hoopa, his body slightly singed.**

 **He coughed out soot, "It was not worth the Fire Blast from Vic."**

 **[\/\/]**

"Well, with that…" Victini angrily eyed the crispy Hoopa in the corner, "Interruption, out of the way. The score is now 5 Jolteons, 4 Flareons! Flareons, you're catching up!"

The Flareons gave a half-hearted cheer, most of them having woken up along the way.

"Jolteons, don't slip and lose now!" he turned to the screen, "Next round is Flygon and Spoink eating…" Victini started to laugh, "Hahahaa, how ironic! Cheesecake!"

Once healed by Jirachi Hoopa set down the food, the two went straight to eating though they had noticeably unique styles of eating.

"Flygon, stop being so precise and eat the entire thing!" yelled Chespin as Flygon carefully cut a small piece.

"But I _have_ to be exact! It's the only way for me!"

"Just shove it all down your throat! You got a big mouth and throat and stuff!" said Phantump.

He turned and noticed everyone on both sides giving him a wide-eyed stare.

"What?!"

"Do you… do you know what you just said?" said Aipom.

"I said he has a big th-"

He felt a pair of hands cover his mouth. He saw Pancham shaking his head.

"No dude… no." Buizel said for everyone else.

 **[\/\/]**

" **What'd I say!?" Phantump yelled, confused.**

 **[\/\/]**

" **Mother of all gods, I've** _ **never**_ **met someone so shut-in like this before." said Chespin.**

 **[\/\/]**

Flygon soon lost to Spoink, his slow pace no match for the piglet. With him down, the floodgates of loss continued once more for the Flareons. Fraxure won against Raichu in a contest eating chocolate strawberries.

"Come on Fraxure, it's both sugary an' healthy! It's neutral!" encouraged Sandshrew.

Fraxure sighed and reluctantly ate one while Raichu tried to stomach eating at all after the last round he ate.

"Sorry guys. I'm full…" he said, leaning back in his chair.

"Not this again." moaned Aipom.

Flygon put a hand on her shoulder.

"I think staying silent is better this time."

Aipom growled quietly, her tail bending the back-piece to her chair with ease.

 **[\/\/]**

" **That girl is about to explode! I'm the only one allowed to be** _ **that**_ **furious!" said an insulted Fraxure.**

 **[\/\/]**

The next round was no better, with Sneasel pitted against Mienfoo eating meatloaf.

"Ugh… it smells terrible and it's so greasy. Hell, there's enough oil on this meat to fuel a truck." Sneasel said as she pushed the plate away, holding back a gag.

"Eat it icicle breath! We're losing!" yelled Chespin.

"Yeah, yeah!" jeered Minun, "Eat the disgusting food, you mean-meanie!"

Sneasel scowled and turned back to Mienfoo, expecting her to be gagging as well. Instead saw her easily eating up the meatloaf with one hand, the other holding her nose shut. Mienfoo noticed her staring and smiled.

"What's wrong? Cold-heart can't take something warm?" the Martial Arts Pokémon taunted.

Sneasel scoffed and left the table without a word.

 **[\/\/]**

 **Mienfoo glanced up to the camera as she leaned over the toilet, her face green.**

" **Worth…** _ **urp**_ **… it…"**

 **[\/\/]**

Victini and the campers watched the screen flicker through various pictures before it settled on three new ones.

"Well, it looks like the inevitable has been chosen! Sandshrew and Chespin, you two are up!"

"Finally, I get to prove I'm better once more!" yelled Chespin as he walked over to the table.

"Your green bastard ass ain't winnin' 'gainst me!" Sandshrew shot back, sitting across from him.

The two growled at each other, ignoring the host at the side of the table, who tried in vain to get their attention.

"Yoo-hoo? Sandshrew? Chespin? You two listening? I said you two are eating sundae's!" he asked.

They ignored him.

"Well, I guess it'll be a surprise." he said as Hoopa glided past him.

The two barely noticed the two plates placed next to them and balked in horror.

"Su-sundae's?" asked a horrified Chespin.

Victini nodded, "Yup! Ice cream sundaes for the two of you! Let's see how many you two can finish!"

Sandshrew stared at the vanilla ice cream in the glass cup, covered in whipped cream, chocolate syrup, and topped with a Cheri berry. She could see root beer at the bottom.

She gulped in horror.

 **[\/\/]**

" **Ice cream isn't so bad but…" Sandshrew let out a nervous laugh.**

" **It's just after seeing Chespin 'url… I don't wanna eat ice cream anytime soon." explained Sandshrew.**

 **[\/\/]**

"D… do I have to?" asked Chespin.

"We're down by _**four**_ ," she yelled, a bit harsher than usual "of course you do!" yelled Aipom.

"No, he doesn't!" interjected Minun, "Quit if you want Chespin!"

Aipom glared at the mouse.

"We're _losing_! Do you want to lose?"

Minun puffed her cheeks and challenged her stare.

Chespin stared at the ice cream, as did Sandshrew. Even after Victini blew the air horn, they stared. Cheering from both sides didn't help.

"Come on Sandshrew! You're better than that green piece of shit!" yelled Fraxure.

"Just one bowl Sandy!" cheered Whimsicott.

' _Try if you can Chespin!'_ the sign Pancham held up said.

"You can do it! Just think it's an adventure!" said Cubone.

Finally, they both caved in and started eating the sundae, if reluctantly. Even then, they both finished the first bowl in record time and by the second, were more focused on beating each other than taking their time.

"I'm… going… to… beat… you… you… pudgy… bitch…" Chespin said between each scoop of ice cream.

"We'll… see… 'bout… that… green…. bastard…" replied Sandshrew.

It was by the fifth bowl that both slowed down, though it was more obvious that Chespin wasn't slowing down due to brain freeze.

"Oooo… _urp_ …" he groaned as he held his grumbling stomach.

It did not go unnoticed.

"Whoa, Chespin, you… okay?" asked Cubone.

"That doesn't sound good." commented Sentret.

Duosion gave a curious glance at the sick chipmunk.

"Sounds like he's got a stomachache. Nothing some time will fix."

"Yeah, and Sandshrew has brain freeze." added Raichu.

"Umm… this isn't good…" said Buizel, remembering yesterday's events well.

"I think this'll be worse than last time…" said Monferno.

Chespin's face started to go green, signaling his team that his problem was much, _much_ worse than they thought.

"Uhh… you all sure he's okey-doke?" asked Minun.

Flygon gulped, "I think I'm about to see what I _don't_ want to see… again…"

"What do you mean _again_?" echoed Duosion and Raichu.

Amongst the chatter, Helioptile slammed her book shut, catching everyone's attention.

"Chespin is lactose intolerant. Just ate _ice cream_. Add."

Total silence, apart from Chespin's growling stomach.

"Chespin, are you nuts!?" yelled Ledian.

"Wanted… urgh… to win…"

"Not if you gotta puke!" said an alarmed Aipom as she started to back away, as did Sneasel and Flygon, "I mean, I knew you had problems with dairy but…"

The eyes of all the other campers rounded on her.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Don't you all look at me! I'm not the only one who knew!"

Duosion narrowed his eyes, "But even then, you said nothing?"

"Worst leader ever! I told you he didn't have too!" cried Minun.

Aipom stood on her sat and turned to the mouse and ready to scream. It took Sneasel desperately pulling her back into her seat and covering her mouth to stop her.

As the two alliances came to blows, Chespin finally rushed out of the mess hall to blow chunks. He could be heard puking through the doors, disgusting some of the campers but thankfully, wasn't enough to cause of wave of hurling. Sandshrew on the other hand, slammed her head onto the table in pain.

"Well, I can safely say that Chespin has lost this round!" yelled Victini, "Flareons, one more loss and its game over for you all man!"

"What a cheesy reference." moaned Phantump.

"Looks who's talking!" yelled Fraxure.

"I for one like the reference." said Spoink, "It helps he used a few times beforehand."

"Right you are my bouncy porkster!" cheered Victini as he activated what he decided to term, the _Randomificator_.

"Is that trademarked?" Hoopa yelled from the kitchen.

Victini smiled, "It is now!"

"Do you have the money to do so babe?" quipped Jirachi.

Victini groaned as the campers and his co-hosts laughed.

 **[\/\/]**

" **I find it funny that a bunch of high school students and hell, a few college freshmen, probably have more money than the host of the show. Said show where the prize is 5 million poke! I think he needs more than we do." commented Sentret.**

 **[\/\/]**

"Phantump against Flaafy eating burgers and fries!" Victini announced once the _Randomificator_ picked the match-up, both campers moving to sit at the table once he did. "Remember Flareon's, It's 9 to 4 right now! You need Phantump to win to keep from losing the challenge!"

"Even then, it's a stretch." pointed out Sentret.

"Hah, yeah, we won." Fraxure said smugly.

"Phantump... you better not lose." growled Aipom, barely containing her anger.

Victini smiled as Phantump frowned at everyone's words.

"No pressure!"

"You better win Phantump or else!" yelled Glaceon, "You made us all tired- the least your dorky butt could do for us all."

"Burgers, huh?" Phantump said, trying to stay calm as he floated over the seat, "I always loved some good burgers. The best are the ones I ate at this convention for…"

Phantump caught Flaafy's glare.

"I don't care."

"Alright then. Another time but to be hon-"

He stopped when Hoopa set down the large trays of neatly made burgers onto the table in front of the two campers.

"Enjoy." he growled.

"Well, do as he said you two!" Victini said, blowing the air horn after.

The two went to work devouring the burgers, going as quickly as possible without choking. As they did, Helioptile moved slightly closer to Nidorina and kicked her chair. The Poison Pin Pokémon glanced over to see a note written in her book- small but clear enough for her to read.

' _Poison the next round of food.'_

Nidorina watched Helioptile stealthily rip the note out and deftly hand it to Whimsicott, who hide it in her fluff. She heeded the order without question and poisoned the second round as it passed her, Hoopa unaware of the condition of the food being less than healthy and everyone else oblivious to her sabotage.

It took little time for the poison to affect both contestants but one was far more affected than the other, thanks to being part Grass-type.

"Ooooo…" groaned Phantump as he held his stomach.

"Is Phantump okay?" asked Cubone as she watched the ghost cover his mouth.

"Seems like he overdid it. Must be gas." observed Duosion.

"Last time someone looked sick- last _round_ mind you- it was worse than that?" said Buizel.

"I'm being optimistic."

Sandshrew whistled but held her head in pain when she did.

"That ghost looks like he's gonna blow. More than pin-prick bastard did just then."

"Flaafy ain't doing hot either." Monferno pointed out.

As she pointed out, the sheep was also covering her mouth, clearly trying to hold out the inevitable for as long as she could.

"This turned from an eating competition to whoever holds in their lunch longer. Disgusting." said Flygon.

Pancham handed him a note which he read aloud.

" _Don't look._ " repeated Flygon, "Why's that?"

Pancham slowly put a hand to his face at Flygon's stupidity.

Phantump finally couldn't take it anymore and finally let loose what he'd been trying to stop, showering the floor with vomit. In turn, this made Flaafy vomit onto the floor as well.

"Ooo…" Flygon groaned before covering his mouth in agony. He failed to stop himself from puking as well. In turn, Glaceon, Cubone and Minun all puked at the sight of the dragon vomiting.

"Oh gods…" Spoink said as he began to feel nauseous. When Flaafy reeled again, he couldn't stop himself.

Watching Spoink hurl lead Noibat to do so as well, then Sentret. Before long, much of both teams had brought back all the food eat the entire morning onto the mess hall floor.

 **[\/\/]**

" **Not the best thing to sit through. Worse when I saw the floor afterwards." said Flygon, his voice monotone.**

 **[\/\/]**

" **This show took a turn from comedy to tragedy in one good throw." joked Sableye.**

 **[\/\/]**

"Well aside from all the vomiting, I think this challenge has been am-a-zing! Sadly, we now have to wrap it all up before any of you need something more than bedrest and a trip to the infirmary."

"I feel… like my lungs come out…" groaned Flaafy.

Victini floated over to the table as she clutched at her stomach and tugged her arm into the air with a laugh.

"I can definitely say Flaafy won that round and with that, victory is in the hands of the Jolly Jolteons!"

The Jolteons who hadn't puked yet cheered while the ones who did, did their best to try and cheer.

Victini turned to the other team, "Flareons, you guys have lost once again and are going to the campfire ceremony tonight. Have fun deciding who you all want to leave on the Mantine of Disappointment once more!"

He clapped his hands together.

"With that said, I dismiss the Jolteons- you guys deserve some bed-rest. The Flareons on the other hand…"

With a snap of his fingers, a closet's worth of cleaning supplies landed on the table.

"You guys get to clean up the mess hall! Have fun!"

He teleported away, leaving the mess hall silent.

"Phantump…" started Aggron.

"Yeah?"

"I despise you."

 **[\/\/]**

" **If I could, I would definitely eat another round of Jirach's cooking. Better than the hot garbage Hoopa cooks for us." complained Sableye.**

 **A portal appeared over his head and a carton of eggs fell on him.**

" **I egg-spected that."**

 **A pot then fell through, knocking him out.**

" _ **No puns you damn imp!"**_

 **[\/\/]**

" **Awesome we won…" Flaafy groaned softly and held her stomach, "At the expense of my health… I think soup is all I'll be eating for the next few days."**

 **She suddenly covered her mouth and keeled over just as the camera cut-off.**

 **[\/\/]**

' _ **This challenge is the worst so far. I think I let go of yesterday's dinner as well.'**_ **wrote Pancham.**

 **[\/\/]**

" **I think I've had enough cleaning for the year. Fuck you Phantump." moaned Chespin.**

 **[\/\/]**

"Mothy~! Mothy~!" chimed Minun as she ran into the male cabin.

"Whoa, whoa! What're you doing in here!? Guys only!" yelled Glaceon.

"Speaking to Mothim silly!"

The moth poked his head above the screen of his laptop.

"Yes?" he saw it was Minun. "Minun? What's wrong?"

"I need to speak with you about something!"

Before he could answer yes or no, the mouse grabbed him and dragged him outside to shock of the male Flareons.

"Please let me goooooo!" he screamed as she ran to the back of the cabin.

She let go once she stopped and let him breath for a moment.

"What's so important that you dragged me outside!? I have things to do!"

"It's about you and Noibat!"

Mothim gave her a blank look.

"Yeah? And?"

Minun frowned.

"She likes you, you silly moth."

Mothim hummed and looked away.

"Yeah, no. I don't think she wants some nerdy moth who'd rather stare at a computer than talk to people."

"That's what you think! I know she likes you! All you have to do is accept that!"

She took a step closer.

"And I'm going to help you! I think you two make a great pair no matter what either team will think!"

Mothim groaned.

 **[\/\/]**

" **This is a waste of time. I'm fine with being friends with her but there's no way she likes me** _ **that**_ **much." said Mothim.**

 **[\/\/]**

" **Baby steps everyone!" chirped Minun.**

 **[\/\/]**

"Okay, plan time. Now." ordered Aipom as she, Sneasel, and Flygon rested on the dock after an afternoon of mopping- not that Flygon was complaining about that.

"Well, I can firmly say none of us three are leaving this time around. Just one person for sure honestly." affirmed Flygon.

"Phantump. Dork ghost extraordinaire." Sneasel pointed out.

Aipom let out an angry sigh, "Right but that doesn't help us. It doesn't hinder Duosion at all for one and for two, that's a potential recruit gone."

"Well, when it came to being utter dogshit in the challenge, one comes into mind for me and that's Raichu." said Sneasel.

Aipom squealed in joy from something finally going her way.

"Raichu is best buds with Duosion. If he left, it'd be a kick in the teeth!"

"Let's get him then!" chimed Sneasel.

She then hung her head.

"No one's going to just vote for him because I said so now though. I look like an asshole compared to Duosion now and if I say vote for someone _close_ to him…"

"Well, we'll never know unless we try." interjected Flygon, "We should split up and ask around."

"I'm down with that." said Sneasel.

Aipom nodded, "Let's get to it then."

 **[\/\/]**

' _ **I'd rather Raichu leave than Phantump. Raichu seems more like Duosion's lackey than friend. I don't like the look of that.'**_ **Pancham's note read.**

 **[\/\/]**

" **I'll vote Raichu. Phantump may have lost us the challenge but it seemed less like his fault and more the foods." said Ledian.**

 **[\/\/]**

" **Phantump can leave." said Aggron.**

 **[\/\/]**

" **An easy choice to make. Phantump." said Chespin.**

 **[\/\/]**

" **Hope my plan works. If it does, then it knocks that blob down a bunch of pegs. If it doesn't, then no losses. But still… I really want to beat him." said Aipom.**

 **[\/\/]**

 **Duosion smiled confidently, "Nothing Aipom can do right now. All she** _ **can**_ **do is hope she isn't eliminated but I know for a fact that's not happening. Sad really."**

 **[\/\/]**

" **I hope her plan works. She's been on the cusp of losing all day…" Sneasel said in a worried tone.**

 **[\/\/]**

Victini observed the campers sitting in front of him. All of them looked nervous- it was the first time anyone could really go home. He loved it

"Welcome back Flareons! It's great to see you all again so soon! I bet you all made your choices with your guts!"

A few of them scoffed.

"Well I guess you all aren't in the happiest of moods, so let's not dawdle then."

Jirachi came out with her tray and Hoopa's as well.

"He got knocked out by a pot." she whispered to him. He just nodded and continued.

"Well let's begin with… Pancham!" the panda caught his with a smile.

"Aggron… Minun…. Aipom… Glaceon…"

Phantump sighed. He knew he was going home for sure.

"Sneasel… Mothim… Duosion… Ledian…"

Raichu gave his three comrades a confused look. Surely, he wasn't going home- in all their minds, he did nothing wrong.

"Chespin… Flygon… Cubone…"

Raichu was now silent and wide-eyed. Here he was, bottom two with Phantump. Phantump himself was equally as shocked- he expected Chespin or a unanimous vote.

Instead, it was Raichu of all of people.

"Well Phantump, Raichu, you two are the bottom two. Both of you failed pretty badly during the challenge- Phantump you let it all out in all the wrong ways."

"I'm sorry…"

"Not good enough." Aggron responded harshly.

"And Raichu, you lost both rounds you were in. While Cubone did as well, she had an excuse that made sense and was funny."

"Spicy food hurts and isn't any fun, any way you sell it to me!" she yelled.

Victini continued, "Your excuse however, was not one anyone wants to hear in an eating competition."

"I can't help what I'm trained to live on." said Raichu.

"Well training isn't enough to skate by in a challenge!" said Victini.

Raichu grunted but said nothing.

"But here's the thing that's going to rock everyone here for some time!"

"What _now_?" asked Duosion, irritated his number two is up to leave.

"It's a tie!"

Silence.

"Wait what? A _tie_?" questioned Aipom.

"Yup, as in, they got the same number of votes- seven each! And in a tie, a second vote is called but only between the tied campers!"

"Well that's comforting…" groaned Raichu.

"If it was a tie the first time, then why would it change the second time?" asked Cubone.

"It's so that anyone who voted for anyone else will now have to pick between only two of their teammates. In this case though, it's in case someone wants to switch who they voted for." explained Duosion.

He sighed.

"In this case, it works well."

"Yup! Get to it guys. Stuff that ballot box!"

 **[\/\/]**

 **Aipom punched the wall, "So fucking close! Rrr… I can only hope someone switches in** _ **my**_ **favor. Why do I always end up having luck decide for me?"**

 **[\/\/]**

 **Duosion scoffed, "One of them will see reason, or really, lack thereof, for voting off Raichu. I have the utmost confidence."**

 **[\/\/]**

"It's a tie once more!" announced Victini as he levitated two stacks of paper in front of the Flareons.

" _ **WHAT**_!?" both Aipom and Duosion yelled in unison.

"I said it right, no need to shout." the host reprimanded the two.

The two turned from staring at him in shock to glaring at each other with absolute animosity.

"So… what happens now? Another vote?" inquired Mothim.

Victini smiled and clapped his hands together.

"A mini-challenge!"

"A… mini-challenge?" Raichu anxiously questioned, "Why does this not sound like a good thing to me?"

Victini chuckled, "You heard right private! A mini-challenge, or really, the _'I Hope I Don't Lose and Go Home Challenge!'_. Rolls off the tongue, doesn't it!?"

"No, it doesn't. Please hurry along." groaned Duosion.

"Ah, don't be so sad my favorite blob! It's only your best buddy up for a chance to leave the island!" taunted Victini as he went over to the fire.

"Warms me right up thinking about that." said Aipom smugly. Duosion showered her in pebbles, "Hey!"

"Keep quiet. The host is talking."

Victini pulled out two multicolored balls out of nowhere and held them out in front of him.

"The aim of the game is simple! Make a bet on which ball ends up in the fire first!"

He spun them around to show off the rear- they were numbered one and two accordingly.

"Get it right, you stay on the island. Get it wrong and… well…" he started to look over at the dock, "You all know what happens."

"So, you're 'mini-challenge' is a _bet_?" challenged Chespin.

"Fitting for the Victory Pokémon, isn't it?" he levitated the two balls in front of him, "Make your picks now."

"Who… who goes first?" questioned Phantump, "And which do I pick?"

Raichu stared at the two balls in silence, trying to work out what to do. The rest of the team was giving him and Phantump advice in which to choose but Raichu didn't acknowledge them while it left Phantump at a loss. Duosion was silent, apart from Pancham, and focused on figuring out which for Raichu to pick when he realized something and relayed it to the mouse.

' _Pick one and throw that one into the fire.'_

Raichu heard the message and reached out for one of the balls but hesitated when he realized that it may be the wrong thing to do, and pulled his hand back. Duosion noticed and sent a new message in kind.

' _Trust me Raichu. Why would I lie to you?'_

The mouse wasted no time and walked up to one of the balls.

"I pick number 1."

He grabbed it and threw it straight into the fire to everyone's disbelief.

"Dude! That's cheating!" yelled Aipom.

"He can't do that!" said Cubone.

Victini smiled and laughed, "Yes he can because…"

The host threw up the last poke puff high into the air and out of sight. It then came back down and stopped mid-air in front of the mouse to everyone's mixed shock and horror.

"He wins the bet! You get to stay Private Raichu!"

"Corporal." he corrected.

"Yeah, yeah." Victini flippantly said as he floated closer to the campers.

"What?" Chespin flatly asked.

"Victini never said he was the one throwing them in." explained Duosion, "So what Raichu did was simple: pick one and throw it in. A soldier's approach if I must say."

"Heh, yeah…" Raichu said nervously, not wanting to admit he had no clue what to do at all.

Victini nodded and pat Raichu rather hard on the shoulder, moving him forward an inch.

"Pretty smart of you to realize I never said _I_ was throwing them! I love technicalities!"

A few of the campers, the ones who voted for him, loudly voiced their complaints.

"Oh, come on!"

"This is horseashit!"

"So unfair!"

He clapped his hands rather loudly, silencing the complaints, "Phantump, have a fun ride on the Mantine of Disappointment!"

He gave the rest of the Flareons a grandiose wave, Jirachi joining in.

"Have a good night all of you! Hope you have sweet dreams, thistime!"

He teleported away and the fire instantly went out, leaving the pit dark.

"I…" was all Aipom squeaked as the rest of the campers slowly filed out of the area.

"Looks like I win for now, huh _Aipom_?" taunted Duosion as he moved up to her, Raichu grinning right beside him.

The laugh he let out as he left with Raichu and Minun lit the fire in Aipom, one of pure rage, and crafted an inferno; something did not go unnoticed by her two friends as she shook in place, her tail holding onto Flygon tightly.

Flygon whimpered, "Please… let go…"

"Aipom, are you okay?" asked Sneasel.

"No, I'm not." she said through her teeth.

 **[\/\/]**

" **I… Rrrr…"**

 **Aipom let out a scream lasting a long minute. She took a few ragged breaths once done before speaking once more.**

" **Play nice… yeah, just for now… make some plans. Get everyone back on my side. Then I'll win and I can rub it in his faces… yeah, I like that." said Aipom.**

 **[\/\/]**

" **Sucks that I'm leaving but what can I do? It was all luck. The food, the vote, the bet. All luck and I'm the anti-thesis of luck."**

 **Phantump sighed.**

" **If I could pick anyone to win? Ledian for sure. She was the only one willing to stand me and I was the only one to ever notice her presence. Now she's gonna be all alone. Kinda like Dr. Castelia after-"**

" _ **Sorry for the cut-off folks. He rambled on for the next thirty minutes. It's dorky stuff anyways." - Victini**_

 **[\/\/]**

Buizel, Monferno, Sableye and Sandshrew were all sitting on the porch enjoying the dusk with a light snack.

"So, another win for us. Another Flareon off the island. This must what it felt for them first two challenges." said Monferno.

"Wonder who left." said Buizel aloud.

"Well from what happen' in tha' challenge, seems like Phantump was next up ta' bat." inferred Sableye.

"True, but it could've been anyone." said Monferno.

"Yeah, nah." Sandshrew pointed to the returning Flareons, "Looks like they're missing the ghost. So, opal boy 'ere is right."

Sableye laughed, "Score one for the imp."

"Eh, we'll see next time."

The clumsy monkey looked over to see Mienfoo and Sentret arriving.

"Hey Mienfoo, Sentret." she greeted.

"Hey guys." greeted Mienfoo as she sat down between her and Buizel.

The other three gave their greetings as well, letting Sentret sit next to Sandshrew.

"So, what're you guys up to?" asked Mienfoo.

"Drinkin' pop and sittin'. I'm up for anything though." answered Sableye.

"Same." echoed Sandshrew and Monferno.

"How about a nice game of truth or dare?" suggested Sentret.

Sableye shined a toothy grin, "Not afraid poet?"

"Why should I be afraid? I'm on the same team as Fraxure."

They all laughed at the joke but stopped once a loud bang on the wall behind them told them she was listening.

"Okay, let's start before she comes outside. I'll go first." offered Buizel.

He thought for a moment.

"Sableye, truth or dare?"

Sableye chuckled, "Dare."

"Pour the rest of your soda on yourself."

The Darkness Pokémon lifted the can above and poured the remaining contents on himself, locking eyes with Buizel the entire time.

"Enjoying the waterworks otter?" he said in a fake flirtatious tone.

Buizel rolled his eyes and smacked the can out of his hand, leading to another round of laughter.

"'Kay, my turn!" said Sableye enthusiastically.

"Not gonna dry off?" asked Sandshrew.

"Nah, I gotta guy for that." he pat Buizel on the back and got a spritz of water for his trouble, "See?"

"Smart. Probably cleaner than the lake." said Monferno.

Sentret shook his head, "We're in Sinnoh. I doubt it's polluted."

"We'll, I ain't taken any chances with the two idiots we have for hosts." Sableye turned to Sandshrew, "Truth or dare, Sandy?"

" _Sandshrew_. An' truth."

"Is the accent fake?" he asked.

"Is yours?" she shot back.

He chuckled, "Goo' point."

"Mienfoo, truth or dare?" the shrew asked the weasel pokémon.

"Truth."

"Do ya' know _any_ martial arts? I remember hearing ya' don't know any from someone 'ere."

Mienfoo giggled, "I do know _some_ but not much. I'm a novice honestly but I _can_ battle. Then again, it was part of school so…"

"Yeah, yeah, all the basic shit." said Sableye.

Mienfoo nodded, "Yeah, was pretty boring." she turned to Buizel, "Truth or dare Buizel?"

"Uhh… dare?" he tentatively answered.

The Martial Arts Pokémon smiled and gave him a smug look.

"I want you to play your trumpet into the intercom."

Buizel went white, "Wait… I… I can't do that."

"Yeah, first he has to steal that phone the orange turd uses to control everything then gather courage to play his trumpet in public." said Monferno.

"There's always going to Truth but if you refuse that…" warned Mienfoo.

"Truth." he said without hesitation.

Mienfoo smiled.

"Do you like me?"

The group went from laughing at how quick he switched to silence. Mienfoo kept her eyes on the otter.

"Uh… yeah as friend?" she shook her head. He knew what she wanted to her and sighed.

"Yes… I like you." admitted Buizel.

"What I wanted to hear. Thanks for being honest."

Sableye whistled and laughed, "Wanna recite a poem Romeo? We have a good poet on hand to make you one."

Sentret rolled his eyes as Buizel spat water in the imp's face once more.

"Right…" Buizel sighed and turned to Monferno, "Truth or dare?"

Monferno sighed, "Dare."

 **[\/\/]**

" **That was sudden. I wonder why she asked him that?" questioned Sentret.**

 **[\/\/]**

 **Monferno sat with an ice pack strapped to the side of her head.**

" **Who…** _ **oooww**_ **… who knew that the water to the** _ **right**_ **of the dock was full of…** _ **ooohhh**_ **… rocks?"**

 **[\/\/]**

Flaafy woke up to someone slapping a note on her face. Again.

"Not this crap again." she whispered to herself.

The sheep got out of bed and quietly made her way to the restrooms to read it alone. Once inside, she carefully read it under the light of the bathroom stall.

' _The food poisoning. Want to know who did that? You have one guess.'_

Flaafy lightly pat her stomach. She doesn't want to relive the past few hours, having spent them hunched over one of the toilets. Knowing her tormentor was the one who made her sick did not make her any happier to be dealing with them. She continued to read on.

' _You will obey my orders or else I will not only spread the pages of your diary but I will also ruin you and everyone around you until you_ _ **do**_ _obey me.  
Best get stealing that pearl._

 _It's not that hard, is it?_

 _\- Your Best Friend'_

The sheep crushed the note in her hand and sighed. She had decisions to make.

"Food poisoning… if they can do that. What can't they do?" she closed her eyes, "It looks… it looks like I'm stealing Spoink's pearl…"

She sighed and leaned against the wall.

"Sometimes I wish I brought beer…"

* * *

And Phantump goes home! Sorry for any Ghost lovers out there but this silly version of Harold isn't going as far the real one. Honestly, on the actual show, I never really liked Harold- I especially thought his beatboxing winning him the talent show was a stretch but _plot_.

Phantump's position is real shut-in nerd who doesn't know when to stop talking, compared to Mothim, an _actual_ nerd. Also, compared to Mothim, he doesn't generate all that much attention while Mothim has someone in their eyes.

Speaking of that, next episode, love may be kicking up and anger is going to bring out the worst in many in the next challenge- only on **TOTAL**... **DRAMA** … **POKÉMON**!

* * *

 _Phantump: Leave a review or Gligarman will visit you and dispense justice!_


	6. Episode 5: Two Fort!

Welcome back to the show that Victini will swear isn't a desperate attempt at copying someone pink and feline! Sorry for any delays! Enjoy this episode of Total Drama Pokemon, where the drama is sort of the focus!

 **DISCLAIMER** : **I do not own TDI or Pokemon. If I did, the crossover would already exist. Stuff writes itself... or not.**

* * *

 _ **Episode 5: Two Fort!**_

 **[\/\/]**

Aggron huffed as he sat in front of the Flareon cabin, annoyed by the pestering from the bone-wielder in front of him.

"Please Aggron! I know you want too! You said you love exploring!" she pleaded.

"No."

"It's just the mine and that's it! No crazy stuff, I promise!"

Aggron said nothing.

"Just today please!?" Cubone continued to beg.

Aggron got up from his seat and started to walk away. Cubone trailed behind him.

"I'll stop bothering you! Please!"

Aggron snorted, "I don't believe that." he stopped and turned to her, "Also, why me specifically?"

Cubone chuckled, "You said you were good at exploring caves and stuff! Why wouldn't I ask you first!?"

The Iron Armor Pokémon folded his arms.

"Ask Minun. You two are close."

"She's busy."

"Sentret."

"With Mienfoo."

"Chespin."

"Refused."

"Spoink."

"As did he."

"Mothim."

"Why Minun is busy."

"Flaafy."

"With Noibat… who I might add, will never come with me on an adventure!"

Aggron sighed as he ran out of campers who would bother to deal with the Lonely Pokémon.

"Tried any of the others?"

She twirled her bone club and hummed.

"No, but I think the answer from the all would most likely be no." she threw it into the air and caught it, pointing it at him.

"So how 'bout it!? Will you join me on a spelunking adventure!?"

"Why these 'adventures' in the first place? Can't just sit around, talk, and do other mundane things?" Aggron asked, emphasizing adventure.

Cubone frowned for a moment before smiling again.

"I never really left home. I always dreamed of just going places but… I couldn't." she admitted.

Aggron sighed.

"Fine, I'll join you."

Cubone eyes lit up.

"Really!" he nodded with a groan, "Awesome! Thank you so, so, so, so, much!"

Aggron began to walk away towards the mine.

"Let's get going while it's still morning. We can make it back before lunch." he said.

"Right-e-o captain!"

"Don't call me that." he grunted.

Cubone giggled, "I'll try lieutenant!"

"Ugh…"

 **[\/\/]**

" **She irritates me with all the chatter but that aside… she has aptitude for exploring. Maybe in a different world, we'd be a team." said Aggron.**

 **[\/\/]**

Ledian brushed her way around the woods of the island. The ladybird had chosen to walk rather than fly to enjoy the quiet, mild morning within the forest instead of passing over them like she usually did.

"People back home always said woods were boring as fuck but it's peaceful compared to city street…" Ledian told herself.

Her walk brought her to the lake that they crossed in the race a week ago. She sat down at the edge to rest for the moment. Just as she laid back to relax, she heard a familiar buzzing sound.

She sat up and looked around.

"That noise… it's the same one I heard…"

A minute passed before it went off again. Ledian quietly walked around the area, listening. As the sound got louder, she heard whispering.

Soon, she came upon a small stream flowing out of the lake. On the other sat, she could see someone sitting in the shadows with a camera in hand.

"Who can that be?" Ledian asked herself.

She took a step closer and watched the figure turn their head at her. They quickly ran off. Ledian only got a glimpse of the figure's shape but no discerning features.

"Damn. Super sleuth I am not."

 **[\/\/]**

" **I wonder who it is but I honestly don't care. What I'm concerned about is whether they took a picture of me- I don't like it when people take my picture. The fact someone has a camera here also means _blackmail_. Might as well cut it down before it stands." said Ledian.**

 **[\/\/]**

Lunch time filled the mess hall with hungry campers and plenty of chatter. Cubone was showing off the multitude of gems and such that she and Aggron found while Glaceon tried to hit on all the girls once more until Ledian threw him out a window. Aipom was enjoying a small poker game between her, Flygon, Buizel, and Sandshrew.

Mothim ignored all this as he typed away at his laptop, drowning out the chatter of the other campers around him.

"You sure work hard on that thing." said Raichu as he ate beside the moth.

When he didn't respond, Raichu repeated himself, louder than before. It took a moment for the moth to respond.

"Yes, it is a lot but practice makes perfect."

"Everyone says that but why practice when nobody's perfect?" quipped Sneasel, to his detriment.

Amidst the quiet chuckles around them, Mothim scoffed.

"Well, you're funny for once…" he muttered, "Certainly, that's true. But I'm not aiming for perfect but better than before. As I said… I don't think I've done enough practice."

"I think you have Mothim. You work on that laptop, day in and day out." commented Duosion, "Don't you think you should talk to us more? Socialize?"

"I do." he shot back, typing away for a moment more before adding, "I talk plenty."

Minun hoped up onto the table in front of him, "You need to talk more to people who like you!"

Her yell caught the attention of every other camper.

"U-uh…" he meekly whimpered, "W-what do you mean?"

Minun ran off to the other team's table, grabbed Noibat, to Flaafy's protest, and ran back to Mothim. She the dragon-bat set down in front of his laptop before disappearing amongst the Flareons.

"Uhh… hey Noibat. Sorry for Minun." he said to her as tried to think of what else to say, "So… uh… you're okay right?"

The bat nodded, "I'm fine, I'm fine. Nothing wrong."

She paused, unable to keep talking as her blush grew at the sight of Mothim.

"What's wrong Noibat?" missing the blush on her face.

Everyone in the mess hall facepalmed.

 **[\/\/]**

" **You can't be** _ **that**_ **dense, can you?" said Flaafy before humming.**

" **Then again, there was Phantump…"**

 **[\/\/]**

Pancham walked up to the pair and set down two notes for each of them. Mothim saw his only had the words 'talk hobbies' which confused him. Noibat's, on the other hand, had several sentences, all of them topics of which to talk but number one was still hobbies, like Mothim's.

Pancham sat back down with Chespin, who elbowed him.

"Think that's enough?"

The panda shrugged and slide a note into the chipmunk's view.

' _I don't know. It's up to them to get somewhere.'_

Mothim blinked at the sheet while Noibat tried to find the courage to speak.

"I… I… mu… mu… uhh… err…" she stammered, trying to form the words she wants to say but is lost within her anxiety.

"So, what do you like doing?" Mothim calmly asked, going along with the charade.

"Well…"

 **[\/\/]**

" **They're getting somewhere! Thank you Panny~!" cheered Minun.**

 **[\/\/]**

 **Pancham rubbed his right arm, a look of happy pain on his face. He held up a note in the other hand.**

' _ **Minun hugs really hard.'**_

 **[\/\/]**

As the campers went back to their food, the doors to the mess hall slammed open.

"Helloooo~ my precious campers!" yelled Victini as he waved an orange flag in his hand.

"Oh boy, it's everyone's favorite orange turd." complained Sneasel, only to get a bowl of corn thrown in her face, "Real corny, you jerk."

"Well excuse my pep, my little iceberg- no sinking it nowm! Wanna know why!?" he enthusiastically asked everyone.

"If we refuse to answer, will you _not_ do it?" asked Helioptile.

"Nope!"

"There's a challenge, isn't there…?" groaned Glaceon.

"Correct my chill little doggie! It's CHALLENGE TIME!" shouted Victini, "And today's challenge is-"

"Let me take a shot: simple?" asked Duosion.

"I was going for a doozy, actually." corrected Victini, "Maybe you should keep your mouth zipped, blob boy, and listen."

Duosion huffed but stayed quiet.

"Well, today's challenge is a game of capture the flag! The aim of the game is, get this: capture the other teams flag! Awesomely not hard for any of you to screw it up, right?"

"I make no assurances for anything _certain_ ," Helioptile eyed Whimsicott, who was playing with a stack of utensils, "members of our team will do."

"Same for our team." Duosion said, eyeing Aipom, "Some of our members are quite angry these days." he chided.

Aipom growled softly. Flygon put a hand over her mouth as a precaution but the monkey gently moved it away and whispered something to him. He nodded back and they sat silently. Duosion's suspicion of her was heightened immediately.

"Well, those assurances should extend to _all_ of you for today's challenge with what you're all going to be dealing with! Follow me!"

Victini floated out the door, most of the campers following behind. Only a few remained in the room, continuing to eat.

"I intend to finish my," Glaceon's bowl of pudding fell through a portal onto his head, "pudding…"

"Come on playboy, you have somewhere to be." ordered Hoopa.

 **[\/\/]**

" **A-plus assholes, the lot of them. Ruining my coat…" complained Glaceon.**

 **[\/\/]**

"Wo~oooow!" exclaimed Minun at the sight before her.

In the middle of the large field that dominated the center of the island sat two large forts made of wood. Each one had a motif and a flag- either orange or yellow. The fort with the orange flag held a motif of a Flareon while the fort with the yellow flag held a motif of a Jolteon. Each fort had multiple points of entry but both also clearly had one central room in the upper portion.

"So, I'm guessing those are what we'll be dealing with?" inquired Buizel.

"I like'em, they really b'ing out the b'own in ya'." said Sableye, earning an elbow to his side, "Ya' know it's true!"

Victini chuckled and smiled, "While they're quite brown, they're also you're base of operations for today's challenge! A fort for each team!"

The Victory Pokémon held up the flag in his hand for all to see.

"As I said earlier, the aim is to capture the other team's flag, which is held in a room within the upper parts of the fort. You all have to decide carefully on your offense and defense- as you can see, there are many ways in and out of each fort and plenty of space for fighting in and outside them as well!"

Raichu raised his hand, "Can we barricade rooms off or is that not allowed?"

"Nope, can't modify the forts. Gotta use'em how you get'im." he saw the frown on the mouse's face, "This is more in line with the knowledge you're around. Sorry dude."

"It's fine."

"Is _destroying_ walls okay?" asked Fraxure, earning her a few looks.

"The outer ones? Never because I plan to use the forts again someday, so don't… _or else_."

A random pillar of fire rose behind him, adding to his scary voice. Noibat promptly fainted.

"Inside the forts? Definitely. So, plan what your attacks do really, _really_ , carefully, or else, they'll knock out something you guys will need and then you'd all be, really, really, _really_ , **doomed**! Which would be awesome to watch obviously!"

Victini tossed the orange flag to Hoopa, who disappeared through a portal.

"I'll be giving you all one hour to plan what you do. After that, game's on! And it will continue into the _night_ if it has too, but I advise not taking _that_ long. The challenge won't end until one team captures their enemies' flag twice! Also, FYI, every time you guys do capture a flag, the field is reset."

"Best two out of three…? Ugh…" moaned Monferno, "I hope I don't get hurt too much… It's been good today so far."

"Like when you woke up and the lamp in the cabin fell on ya'?" said Sandshrew.

"And when you slipped and fell on that banana when you entered the mess hall this morning?" said Spoink.

"Or when you fell into the river when you tried to copy Mienfoo running path?" said Sentret.

"Okay, okay! I think everyone's got it- I get hurt a lot! Mostly my fault but still- it's kind of strange and stuff…" she whined.

Buizel gave her a pat on the back.

"Eh, it's part of your charm Monferno, I can't see you without having at least one bandage somewhere."

She glared at him.

"That doesn't make me feel better."

"Wasn't trying to." he admitted, earning a shove to the ground. It only caused her to fall to the ground instead when she missed, "…"

"I'm okay!"

 **[\/\/]**

" **Steal the Jolteon's flag? What an easy task- we can do that pretty easily if work to our strength…" said Duosion.**

 **[\/\/]**

" **Who's doing what? Simple: Me, Whimsicott, and Nidorina defend. Rest attack. No way to mess this up. Plus… gives me time to plan my next few moves." revealed Helioptile.**

 **[\/\/]**

 **Monferno sighed, "This is the challenge where I might actually break a leg…"**

 **She popped up with a confident smirk on her face.**

" **But it might not! Maybe I'll get through entirely unha-GAH!"**

 **She was cut-off when a bucket fell on her.**

" _Sorry Monferno, that was meant for tha' genie!"_

" **I'm fine…"**

 **[\/\/]**

The Flareons entered their fort and explored it thoroughly, searching for any hidden entrances that may be within. When Duosion himself stated it was clear, they all met in the flag room at the top.

"So how do we proceed?" he asked his teammates.

Surprising to him, Aipom stayed quiet, either without anything to offer or out of respect to both Flygon and Sneasel. Who wasn't quiet, he wished they were.

"So, I think we should let me stay behind." offered Glaceon, "Along with the rest of the girls on the team…"

The eeveelution eyed Ledian.

"Except for the ladybug. She gets to play offense."

Ledian scoffed, "Funny. I'm sure _you're_ better at offense then I'll ever be."

Glaceon grimaced. When he opened his mouth to retort when Duosion cut him off.

"Glaceon, you're with me and Raichu on offense. Red bug, defense."

Ledian didn't bothering to correct him, instead moving to a corner and sitting down. Glaceon, on the other hand, whined.

"But…"

" _ **Glaceon**_." Duosion said threateningly.

He decided staying quiet was the better option.

"I offer myself to stay with the flag!" chirped Minun.

"Granted." said Duosion.

Chespin leaned onto Pancham and raised his hand.

"What about me and my buddy here?" he asked.

Duosion thought for a moment before nodding.

"Yes, I think you two will be good for offense."

Cubone opened her mouth.

"Defense." everyone else said.

She closed her mouth.

Duosion pointed at Aggron and Mothim, "You two as well."

"Sure." Mothim answered while Aggron stood silent.

He nodded again and smiled, pointing at the other base through a window.

"These positions will change when the situation calls for it, so don't get comfy with what you're doing and don't shirk responsibility."

He looked straight at Glaceon.

"Got it?"

"Yeah, I know." moaned the eeveelution.

Again, to Duosion's surprise, the monkey he despised so much, remained oddly silent, as did her cohorts. He glanced over to where the trio was standing and noticed that they were talking amongst each other, giving him no mind at all.

"Is there something you three are discussing that you wish to share with the team?"

Aipom turned to him and smiled. It angered him how relaxed she seemed.

Like she knew something he didn't.

"No, other than that I offer myself for defense."

Duosion tilted his head and leered at her, confused. He straightened up when he realized everyone was staring and continued.

"And you two?" he inquired, pointing at Sneasel and Flygon.

"Offense." they both replied.

"Something is rather odd about all this…" whispered Raichu.

Duosion didn't acknowledge the mouse but did hear him and agreed silently.

"If that's what you want, then I'll grant you that."

"It's so nice that we're finally working together as a team again! I'm tired of working alone!" cheered Cubone.

"It is!" exclaimed Minun, "I can't wait!"

Duosion cleared his throat, "Alright, offense, come downstairs with me so we can talk tactics." he turned to Flareon defense, "You all come up with something together. Good luck."

The Flareons on offense followed Duosion down the stairs, while the defense members stayed behind.

"So, gotta plan anyone?" Aipom asked the group.

"No."

"Nah."

"Meh."

"Do you?"

Aipom shrugged.

"I'm gonna stay downstairs. How 'bout you all stay up here and split up? It's easier that way."

Aggron shrugged, "Sure."

"I'll keep the bad guys out, no sweat!" cheered Cubone.

"I'm cool with that." agreed Mothim while Ledian said nothing.

"You guys do your best." Aipom said to everyone as she walked downstairs.

Minun chewed on her hand in concern as the rest of the defense separated into different places on the floor.

 **[\/\/]**

" **I don't know what Pom-pom is doing and I don't know what to tell Duosion! He is going to mad, mad, mad!" sang a nervous Minun.**

 **[\/\/]**

" **It may look like we're planning something big but really, we're not. For now, we just play along." said Aipom.**

 **[\/\/]**

Buizel stood by the main entrance to their fort, watching Duosion speak to his team. He shook his head and walked back over to the rest of his team.

"So, what do you see?" asked Flaafy.

"Duosion is leading them." revealed Buizel.

"What a shocker. Really." quipped Monferno in a snarky tone.

"That guy is gonna make our lives 'ell." said Sableye.

"Well, if that's true, then what do we do Buizel?" asked Spoink.

The rest of the team agreed with his sentiment. Buizel put his hands up and backed up a few steps.

"Whoa, why are you all asking me?"

"You got us this far, it's only natural." remarked Sentret.

"Plus, you always have a trick up your sleeve." said Flaafy.

Buizel chuckled nervously and flashed a smile of the same fashion.

"I'm no Aipom or Duosion. I'm not as crafty as either of them- I just get lucky but… if you all want me to keep leading then so be it."

Sableye pat the otter on the back.

"It's what you were made for."

"Okay, well… here's what we do. I got a little advice on how he works."

"Where the fuck did you get your 'advice?" asked Fraxure.

"It's not important. As long as he's right." said Sandshrew.

She put a hand on his shoulder.

"Right?"

Buizel shrugged.

"I mean, it's not much. Only that he expects us to make plans as well. So, in turn we should instead just… do whatever we want."

The group of campers fell silent. Buizel sighed.

"Yeah, I know… it's dumb but…"

"No actually… that's pretty smart. If we have no clue what we're doing, then he certainly won't either and can't do anything in response." said Mienfoo.

"I'm down with just kicking ass." said Fraxure.

Sandshrew smiled, "Same here. I'll join you… I can kick Chespin's scrawny hind into next week."

"Wanna go together?" Spoink asked Sentret.

"As the wind flows through the valley, the world turns and…"

"Just say yes."

"Yes."

Buizel watched his team pair up together and make plans on their own. He watched Sableye pair up with Flaafy and Noibat.

"I guess I'm alone."

"I'll be your partner."

Buizel looked to his side to see Mienfoo. He turned away and hid the blush forming on his cheeks.

"Uh… that's cool I guess…"

Mienfoo let out a sigh. She forcibly turned his head and they met eye to eye.

"We need to talk- I don't care if it's during a fight or after the challenge but I have to speak with you."

"A-alright… uhh… after the challenge."

"Okay then."

Mienfoo walked away and began speaking with Sentret while Buizel stood in place, still too nervous to move.

 **[\/\/]**

" **This is going to be an easy! Four wins in a row, here we come!" bragged Sableye.**

 **[\/\/]**

" **I hope we win… four losses in a row would be such a shitty record to have." commented Ledian.**

 **[\/\/]**

 **Buizel sat with a terrified expression on his face.**

" **Oh gods… I can't talk to her…"**

 **[\/\/]**

Victini raised his phone-for-a-microphone to his mouth, making sure the intercom system was on, before beginning the challenge.

"Campers, the game is on in _three_ … _two_ … _one_ … _**GO**_!"

He blew the airhorn he was holding in his other hand, signaling the start of the challenge with a loud, obnoxious fanfare. Once down, he shut the phone with a clap and leaned back in the lawn chair set up for him and his two co-hosts. He turned to Hoopa, who was trying to take a nap.

"So, how long do you think it will actually take. We both know it's not going into the night."

Hoopa opened an eye and looked at Victini.

"How long…?" he closed his eye and rested his detached hands behind his head, "Two hours, tops."

"I say one hour."

Jirachi floated in with a shake in hand.

"One hour for what?"

"How long the challenge will take."

The three could see just down the hill they were on the two teams rushing out of their makeshifts bases. Jirachi laid down in her chair.

"Well, I say two hours. Though I will say it'll be ten minutes before one of them is injured." she said.

Victini teleported a pair of sunglasses and slide them over his eyes. He let out a laugh.

"Wanna make a bet you two?"

"Go to hell Victor." "No Vicky." the two replied instantly.

Victini shrugged.

"Oh well, your loss…"

He watched Sableye take on an off-guard Pancham. The panda tried to run away from the imp, who gave chase.

"Hey Hoops, what're you going to do to him today? If I can recall, he put laxatives in your food yesterday."

"Do not. Remind. Me." the Mischief Pokémon growled.

After a few minutes of shouting and flashy attacks, Hoopa finally answered his friend/host.

"I got something in the works. Takes a bit but he'll be feeling it soon…"

Jirachi glared at him.

"It won't send him to the infirmary, will it?"

"It may or may not." admitted Hoopa.

Jirachi got up and hit him straight in the stomach.

"Hoopa!"

"I mean, he'll be fine, he'll be fine! Don't hit me again!"

Jirachi laid back down and Hoopa turned to Victini, who was quietly snickering to himself.

"Victor, your girlfriend hurts."

"I know that. But it's the charm."

He paused.

"And don't call me Victor."

"Alright… Victor."

 **[\/\/]**

" **Yes Victor, getting bruises is** _ **charming**_ **."**

 **Hoopa rolled his eyes. "What a weird taste in women he has."**

 **[\/\/]**

Duosion, Raichu, and a reluctant Glaceon, formed a defensive line in front of Fraxure. They were trying hard to keep her from getting to their fort while trying to get to the opposing fort but the dragon was having none of their games.

"Come closer fuckfaces! Don't be a bunch of little bitches!" taunted Fraxure as she watched the trio in front of her get slowly get closer as they pushed forward.

"Be careful… watch for her-"

Duosion was cut off when the3 ground under them gave way. Duosion stayed in place while Raichu deftly hopped back. Glaceon was too slow and fell in.

"Why is it always a hole!? And why me!? My fur is all dusty now…" he shrieked from below.

Duosion and Raichu stared down Fraxure as Glaceon continued to whine. She let out a loud laugh as the ground began to rumble again. The pair readied themselves for another collapse when Glaceon went silent.

"AAAAAHHHHH!"

They watched the canine fly into the air, only to fall back into the hole, unconscious from his fear. Sandshrew neatly jumped out of the trench next to Fraxure.

"Ready ya' two? Us girls are going give ya' two a right good one today." she said.

Raichu gestured them to come and fight. Fraxure jumped over the gap, forcing the two to dodge or get crushed. As she landed, Duosion pushed her back into the pit with a quick use of Psychic.

Raichu decided to run around the large trench, only for Sandshrew to hit the ground, causing another Earthquake. As ground around the mouse began to shift, he made a quick decision to use Quick Attack to get past all of the trouble and to his goal.

"FUCK!"

His dash brought him to Sandshrew, only to slam right into her fist.

"Should'ave expected as much but… 'eh, as long as you're out, I'm 'kay with it."

She walked over to Fraxure, who was still trying to take out Duosion but failed to even get a hit in. Or really, get out of the trench.

"Let me out, you cheating fuck!" she yelled.

"That's not really an option for me…" he eyed Sandshrew walking over, "I'm not getting any respite, am I?"

"Nope."

She jumped down into the trench with Fraxure and began to dig at the edge Duosion was on. He watched the lip fall away and a simple climb appeared. Fraxure charged up immediately, only to for him to stop her with a Protect.

"You little fuck! Lemme through so I can kick your…"

She watched Sandshrew walk up to the shield and tap it. It shattered. The two stood in shock.

"Feint is pretty fackin' useful ain't it?"

Duosion wished he knew Teleport at this very moment.

"I'ma fuck you up and rearrange your limbs! You'll regret crossing a monster like me!" Fraxure yelled as she charged at the him.

 **[\/\/]**

 **Raichu sat in the booth, bandage on his nose.**

" **She's a monster all right…" he shuddered, "You don't want to see my superior right now."**

 **[\/\/]**

Buizel watched as Fraxure attacked the Flareon leader mercilessly with Mienfoo and Monferno, who decided it was better to stick with the two. They heard him scream as he tried to get away.

"It's scary to see her actually fight." said Monferno.

Buizel nodded, "Agreed. Hope she doesn't make it to merge."

"Who knows, maybe she'll mellow out." suggested Mienfoo.

"Leave me alone!"

"Get back here you fucking poor excuse of a dragon!"

They watched Fraxure begin to chase Flygon down, shooting Dragonbreath's at the janitor.

Mienfoo let out a nervous chuckle.

"On second thought… maybe she should be our next elimination."

"There's a plan…" Buizel muttered to Monferno, who nodded. "Let's go before someone actually beats one of us.

The three made their way to the Flareon fort. It was only a short distance away but the odds of getting attacked was high but, unknown to the three, Buizel's idea of controlled chaos was working. The Flareons were too preoccupied to mount a useful defense.

They met Noibat outside one of the doors- which was odd since she was paired up with Flaafy and Sableye.

"Noibat? Why are you here and not with...?"

The bat quickly latched onto Buizel's face, crying hysterically.

"Safety, safety! Don't leave me, don't leave me! Please!"

"What happened Noibat?" Mienfoo asked for Buizel, who was still struggling with her.

The bat let out a wail.

"AAAAHhhaaaa… we were attacked by Sneasel, Pancham, and Chespin… they were so mean… so mean…"

"I take it they got through and you ran away?" the weasel asked.

Noibat slowly nodded. It was then that Buizel finally got her detached from his face.

"Right, you can stay with us instead…" he sighed, "I hope Helioptile, Whimsicott, and Nidorina can take them out. I didn't even know a few got through."

"It's not our problem now, let's go get their flag while they try to take ours." said Monferno.

The monkey rushed into the fort and quickly tripped on a loss plank. She faceplanted on the wooden floor with a groan.

The other three walked in behind her and let out sighs as she pulled herself to her feet.

"I'm fine, I'm fine!"

"You sure about that?"

They all swiveled around to see Aipom sitting on a staircase not too far from them.

"I mean, you just ate the floor."

"Aipom, good to see you're not mad I won that last poker game." said Buizel.

Aipom let out an audible chuckle and stood up.

"Nah. It's all good. I hope you used that info well..."

Mienfoo, Monferno, and Noibat all gasped.

"Wait… your advice… was from Aipom!?" a shocked Mienfoo said.

Aipom smirked, "That a problem? We made a bet and I lost so I paid up. Info for losing."

"But that… it… you're betraying your own team! That's-" exclaimed Monferno.

Before the fire monkey could continue, Aipom covered her mouth shut with her tail.

"Keep it quiet. No one knows I did this…" she snickered, "So, if I hear them talking about it, I'm not going to be happy and that means I kick your ass."

Monferno pushed the tail out of her way. She then tried to Fire Punch her as Aipom took a step back. The purple primate jumped away just in time.

"Really? I wasn't going to fight but…"

Aipom charged up a Focus Punch. They all guarded, expecting her to use it on them but instead, she slammed her tail onto the floor. The sheer power of the impact created a crater and blew the four away from her.

"I'll keep her busy. You three get the flag." said Buizel as he stood back up.

Aipom laughed. "Yeah okay, like I'll…"

Buizel knocked her flat with a surprise Aqua Tail.

"Let's go!" Mienfoo ordered.

Aipom sat up and watched Mienfoo run up the stairs, tailed by Noibat and Monferno. Buizel stood right in front of her, blocking her from chasing them.

"You know… I was just going to let you all past." she pointed out.

This statement threw Buizel for a loop. He knew she said she trusted him but going that far was not what he expected.

"What are you doing…? Giving me information, letting them past… you have a goal- besides your team losing."

He locked eyes with her. He could see the fury in them, even if her face held a smile that told the opposite story.

"I have my goals. Right now, winning this competition isn't really number one on that list."

She sighed and sat back down. Buizel relaxed and dropped his fighting stance. He knew she wasn't going to suddenly attack him.

"So… what are you doing now?"

"Now? I want to speak to you since I have the chance…"

To the otter's surprise, she produced a poker card. He could see it was one of the two joker cards of her deck and that she had written something on it over and over.

"I wanna shuffle the deck in this entire game. I want you raise the bet with this request and in exchange, I'll you owe a few favors in the future."

Buizel mulled over her offer for a minute. Tense silence was broken by the sounds of fighting upstairs and outside. He eventually came to his decision.

"Alright… let's talk."

 **[\/\/]**

" **I never knew Buizel like that but he did win it fair and square. Aipom isn't the type where you need to cheat to win." said Mienfoo.**

 **[\/\/]**

" **Glad to know Buizel is someone with open ears. I should keep that in mind after the merge." remarked Aipom.**

 **[\/\/]**

" **Aipom concerns me but… I have no reason to not trust her so far, she's been a good friend."**

 **Buizel sighed.**

" **I should talk about this with the other three."**

 **[\/\/]**

Nidorina watched Helioptile sit in a corner, flipping through her book as she always does. The Poison Pin Pokémon knew that she wasn't reading but instead, checking over her notes.

"Whimsicott. Stop dancing." the reptile ordered.

The ram, currently hopping around the flag, ignored her leader's order. Helioptile closed her book. Whimsicott immediately stopped.

"Okay, what?" she asked in a serious tone.

Nidorina quietly shook her head, still not used to Whimsicott's attitude flipping so quickly. She would have never known her entire ditzy persona had been an elaborate act and that she was serious underneath.

"From what we know, it's likely Buizel already made an alliance." the lizard turned her head slightly, eyeing the ram, "Confirm it."

"On it!"

Whimsicott bounded, singing merrily about cheeses, out of the room, leaving Nidorina and Helioptile alone.

"Nidorina…"

"Y… yes?"

"Drop the act."

"W... what?"

"Drop. The. Act."

Nidorina sighed.

"Not right now. Later… past merge."

"I mean, _in front of me_."

Nidorina glared but dropped it and walked away.

"As… as I said. Later."

Helioptile snorted.

"Alright. But I will say that you have an assignment now."

"Hmm?"

The poison-type turned around.

"Duosion is becoming too powerful. I want you to find a weakness."

Nidorina nodded.

"Okay."

 **[\/\/]**

" **I can see the person she is. She can try to hide it but no one hides anything from me." said Helioptile.**

 **[\/\/]**

 **Nidorina let out a despondent sigh.**

" **I… don't like… myself."**

 **[\/\/]**

Helioptile stood there, staring silently at the Poison-type as they heard someone come up the stairs. Instead of Whimsicott as she expected, Pancham came around the corner. Helioptile turned to him.

"Why hello Pancham."

The panda waved and mimed a chuckle while scratching his head. His eyes were still closed when she attacked but it never made it to the panda. Her eyes widened to see Chespin take the full brunt of the Thunderbolt.

"That's not even remotely fair, attacking when someone's saying hi." said Chespin as he grunted through the electricity.

Nidorina launched a Poison Needle attack at him but Pancham but up a Protect in front of the barrage.

Sneasel ran in, Whimsicott right behind her. Whimsicott flashed a Dazzling Gleam at the cat-weasel. Sneasel managed to dodge the attack by dashing past Nidorina, who took the attack for her.

"Oops, sor~ry!" apologized Whimsicott.

Nidorina just sighed.

The cat took the moment and turn around, letting off an Ice Beam at Whimsicott, who easily dodged it.

"Try~ harder~!"

"Rrr…" Sneasel growled.

Chespin groaned. Pancham smiled and held up a hand. He dashed forward and Body Slammed Helioptile into the wall, knocking her out. This left Nidorina open to attack, which he held up a sign for Sneasel to read.

' _Sneasel v Nidorina. Chespin v Whimsicott.'_

"Right!"

Sneasel hopped away with Agility, leaving Whimsicott behind. The ram tried to follow but Chespin came in and launched her away with Take Down from the side. She slammed into the wall next to Helioptile.

Nidorina couldn't move in time when Sneasel launched an Ice Beam mid-air, freezing her solid.

"Awesome work!" Chespin said, high-fiving.

"Eh…"

Sneasel noticed the two giving her judging looks and promptly backed down, not in the position to fight them.

"It's… okay it was pretty good teamwork." she admitted.

Chespin flashed a smug smile as he plucked the Jolteon flag from its base.

"So, the conceited cat finally admits she _can_ work with others."

"When'd I say I work alone!? I fought alongside Aipom for the last two challenges! Hell, I fought off Buizel, Sableye, and Sandshrew with her during the whole Mine escapade!"

She noticed Chespin and Pancham walk out the door to the room. She caught up to them as they began walking downstairs without her.

"Hey, at least answer me!" she called to the two.

Chespin turned around, smacking Pancham in the face with the flag. The panda rubbed his face in pain.

"Whoops, sorry Pancham…" he turned back to Sneasel, "You don't deserve an answer. Not with your attitude."

Chespin began to walk away once more.

"If you want lip service, get it from your girlfriend."

Sneasel paused on a step. The other two noticed after a few steps and turned around. They saw her frozen in place, trying to process what he just said.

"My… girlfriend?" she narrowed her eyes, "What are you talking about?"

Chespin raised an eyebrow.

"Well, with how much time you two spend together, most of us think you two are…"

He stopped.

"Why the fuck am I telling you this? Fuck giving you something close to an explanation."

He began to walk away, leaving Pancham behind when Sneasel jumped in front of him.

"Tell me." she icily ordered.

"Fuck you."

The hedgehog brushed past her. He slapped her in the face with the flag as he passed. Pancham, unable to intervene vocally, decided to run up and get between them. He did his best to keep the two apart. Still, Sneasel still tried to get close to him as they walked.

"I said tell me. Either you do or you become frozen up to your neck until you do."

Chespin just scoffed and ignored her, giving her the middle finger as he did. He didn't have time to react when Sneasel, in her anger, let out an Ice Beam. It almost hit him when Pancham, grabbed her by the stomach and slammed her into the ground in a quick use of Vital Throw.

"Aa…" she groaned.

Chespin fell to the ground in surprise. The Ice Beam that had come out only managed to freeze the frame of the doorway in front of him, instead of him. He turned to Pancham and pat him on the head. The panda smiled back.

"Whoa… thanks dude."

He turned his attention to the squirming cat on the floor nearby. He walked up to her and looked her in the eyes.

"Fuck you. Wait till the team hears about you attacking me. Let's see what happens when we lose, you little bitch."

Pancham laid something over her eyes and walked away with Chespin. Eyes scanned the note and she let out a whimper when she did.

' _You're just as evil as the one on the other show.'_

Sneasel could only groan in pain as they walked away.

 **[\/\/]**

' _ **It's kinda silly. I know she's not a bad person per say but she isn't exactly the kindest here either- the fact she has such an attitude is much worse. Her attacking Chespin is a step too far.'**_ **wrote Pancham.**

 **[\/\/]**

 **Sneasel sat, looking away from the camera.**

" **I… may have acted a bit rashly… that's my observation."**

 **[\/\/]**

Noibat raced out of one of the entrances of the Flareon fort in a desperate bid to outrun the sand dragon behind her.

"Get back here with our flag!"

"Nononononnonononono!" she screeched, brushing past Sandshrew and Chespin duking it out before hiding on Fraxure's back.

"Noibat! This isn't the damn ti…"

Fraxure glanced up to see her former target in front of her. Flygon landed, trying hard to give her a confident stare. All he did instead was nervously dart his eyes between Fraxure and the flag behind her.

"I… uhh… I need that back."

Fraxure snorted and held out her hand. He watched it glow bright purple as her claws extended.

"I'm guessing…" he gulped, "That's a no?"

"You're damn right it's a fucking no!"

She rushed at him with the charged Dragon Claw. Instead of running away, Flygon decided to finally fight back. He swept her to the side with his tail and then took to the air once more.

"Noibat, use Supersonic on him!" the Axe Jaw Pokémon ordered.

The bat complied, almost losing grip of the flag in her stubby fingers, as she let out a piercing cry at the airborne Mystic Pokémon. Flygon beat his wings faster than usual, creating an odd hum in the area. The hum he created met the Supersonic, cancelling it out.

"Did you forget I can do that?" he asked.

Fraxure roared in anger, not anywhere close to wanting to answer his question. Noibat struggled to stay on her back and grip the flag at the same time. Fraxure shook the bat off to her shock and roared even louder.

"GO!" she ordered. Noibat raced off with the flag.

Flygon tried to give chase but the other dragon grabbed him by the tail. He looked back to see her glowing red and realized what Fraxure was trying to do.

"Uh oh…"

Fraxure roared again, Outrage overtaking her as she swung the Mystic Pokémon onto the ground some distance away.

"Clean this!" she uttered as she made for his neck, Guillotine charged up.

Flygon watched her get closer and closer with her claws, waiting for the right moment. When she came within striking distance of his tail, he sideswiped her with another Dragon Tail, launching her away.

He got back into the air only to see her stand up once more. Tired of fighting, he went up to her and slammed into the ground, sending out shockwaves that knocked her back down again.

"Sorry, gotta go!" he yelled as he rushed off after Noibat.

Fraxure got up in time to see him heading to the Jolteon fort. She immediately gave chase.

"Get back here Mr. Clean! You fucking wimpy excuse of dragon, I'll teach you what a real dragon is like!"

"I like just being Mr. Clean if that's alright!" he replied.

As Flygon entered the fort, hoping to catch Noibat before she made it, a loud alarm rang out. Next thing he felt was suddenly falling onto the ground.

" _Jolteons have scored a point and so have the Flareons! It's tied up one to one! Don't quit now- only one point is away from victory or loss! So, don't let your team down!"_

A pause.

" _Or do! Haha!"_

"What an asshole." quoted someone.

Flygon got up and turned around to see Aggron standing there. He looked around to see the rest of his team in the room, all of them injured to varying degrees. Flygon uttered a few chuckles as Aggron brushed past him.

"At least we're tied?"

"Nice getting the flag back." Aggron charged. Most of the team glared at him.

"You try fighting Fraxure on your own." retorted Flygon.

"I'm pretty sure all of us would be slaughtered." said Chespin as Pancham tended to his injuries.

"Well I held my ground. Even won."

Aggron stopped and turned around. Most of the team turned to Flygon.

"You… won?"

Flygon gestured to himself, ignoring the dust all over him for the moment, even if it ate at him.

"I'm not unconscious, am I?"

Aggron flashed a grin then snorted and turned away.

"I guess you're not. But you'll be taking four showers pretty soon."

"No…"

Aipom put a hand on him and gave him a look in the eyes.

"Don't lie Flygon."

"Okay… maybe three… six tops…"

 **[\/\/]**

" **Hmm… Flygon is more impressive than he puts on… I feel that Aipom has someone more powerful than I expected." said Duosion.**

 **[\/\/]**

 **Aggron sat, arms folded and a smirk on his face.**

" **He's tough. As expected. Lose the cleaning habits and he becomes a serious threat."**

 **[\/\/]**

Flaafy looked around the room. She leaned against the wall she had been standing in front of for some time. Spoink bounded over with a concerned look on his face.

"What do we do now? Not all of us are in good shape to fight." he informed.

Flaafy stared at his pearl for a moment before shaking her head.

"I don't know… I guess we'll have to change up our tactics?"

"Well, can I come with you this time? Sentret is joining up with Mienfoo and Buizel." he asked.

The sheep nodded. "Sure. I'm sure Sableye would love to stay…"

She looked around and noticed the imp wasn't around.

"Where'd he go?" she pointed at the corner closest to them, "He was resting over there a minute ago."

They walked around, watching Buizel lead his group out of the fort on a new offensive while some of the others tended to their wounds. Throughout the fort, they couldn't find Sableye.

"This is concerning. Did he go out alone?" pondered Flaafy.

"That'd be pretty silly of him to do. Maybe… hmm…"

Spoink closed his eyes in thought.

"If I recall correctly from Victini's web-series, Hoopa can do his portal trick silently and well… he does hate him…"

"So, you're saying he's… err… unavailable?"

"Yeah, pretty much." he clarified.

 **[\/\/]**

Sableye struggled to sit up in his own bed. The ropes binding him were strong and a Spell Tag was taped to his forehead, preventing any sort of ghostly escape. Over his ears were a pair of headphones, blasting the cheery sounds of K-Pop.

"HOOPA. I'm GONNA MURDER YOOOOIIIUUUUUU!" he screamed over the music, unable to rid himself of his suffering.

 **[\/\/]**

" **K-Pop is a Ghost's worst nightmare. Too sweet, too cheery, and too loud. There's no** _ **spirit**_ **in it." said Hoopa.**

 **[\/\/]**

Duosion looked out of window to see Mienfoo fighting Flygon, with Buizel and Sentret beside her. Monferno was on the ground nearby, out cold thanks to the rock lying next to her. Even with one less fighter, he knew it was a matter of time before they got through Flygon.

"Chespin, Pancham, are you two ready to get back out there? Flygon needs help."

The duo looked each other up and down, scanning their injuries.

"I think I'm good. So is Pancham."

"Then go help him. If you three can, get their flag as fast as possible."

The duo ran out of the room and downstairs. The psychic watched them run out and enter the battle, evening the odds for the dragon.

"I don't think we're doing so well sir." Raichu said as he walked up to Duosion's side.

"I think the opposite. Much of the other team is hurting. They're lucky they got the flag at all. It was lapse in guard that let Buizel's group through. And it was my fault for forgetting they have Noibat." he said.

"So, what do we do now?" the mouse asked.

"I'm trying to reorganize everything. A few of our own are not going back out there anytime soon, and that is me, Glaceon, and Sneasel. I'll have to switch things around to make this work but…"

He glanced around the room. The flag was prominently displayed in the center and a few of the Flareon's milled about.

"I want you to go on offense with Aipom and Aggron."

Raichu raised an eyebrow.

"Really? Are you sure that's a good idea? Aggron is best at defending and-"

"And he is excellent at dishing out hurt while taking hit after hit."

Duosion turned to Raichu with a smile on his face. He moved in close to make sure no one else heard him.

"Plus, gives us a chance to knock out our friend for good. Let's say she causes us to lose and with you framing her and Aggron being goaded into agreeing, we can make an easy case to get her voted off if we lose.

"What if we win though?" inquired Raichu.

Duosion chuckled, "If we win, then we benefit still. It solidifies that I'm the better leader- what better way to prove that than by winning?"

Raichu took a moment to think over the plan before nodding.

"I'm with you one hundred percent sir."

"Good."

He turned to Aggron, who was standing guard by the door.

"Aggron!"

"Mhmm?" he grunted, turning to look, "Yeah?"

"Go out with Raichu and Aipom and get the Jolteon flag. I'll head up defending now."

"Alright then."

They watched the Iron Armour Pokémon leave the room, informing Aipom on the way out of the new plan. The monkey was hesitant but joined him after Sneasel told her it was fine and she could take care of herself.

"Well, best of luck to us." said Raichu as he ran to join up before they head downstairs. Minun tried to come along but Duosion grabbed hold of her and pulled her over.

"You can't go with him, you're needed on defense."

"Aww…" she moaned.

She walked away, despondent. Duosion sighed and looked out the window once more. He could see activity at the base of the fort across the field.

"Looks like you're gonna need luck…" he muttered.

 **[\/\/]**

" **There's always a risk when you make a plan because ninety-percent of the time, it usually falls apart in the face of the enemy… least, that's what they told us in basic."**

 **Raichu smiled and laughed.**

" **They also told us that wearing two pairs of underwear was better in the mud… it wasn't."**

 **[\/\/]**

Flygon, Chespin, and Pancham continued to try and hold off the three fighters. Buizel, Mienfoo, and Sentret were trying hard to make it past.

"You guys are persistent." noted Flygon as he dodged a Water Gun.

"Of course we are!"

Sentret dodged an Arm Thrust from Pancham by mere centimeters only for Chespin to grab him with Vine Whip and slam him into Mienfoo. This gave Flygon an opportunity to use Dragon Tail on them but Buizel stopped him with an Aqua Jet, smashing right into his side.

Buizel stood up to see he was clearly outnumbered. He could see Aggron, Raichu, and Aipom heading for the fort nearby but he couldn't do anything to stop them. He watched as the three opposing Flareon's charged up attacks.

"Out of the fucking way otter!"

Fraxure barged past Buizel and smashed right into Flygon, knocking him to the ground. A single use of Dragon Claw made sure he stayed down for the moment before turning her attention to the two other Flareon campers next to her.

"Pancham… run." warned Chespin as he squared up with Fraxure.

The panda wasted no time doing the opposite, instead forming up with Chespin instead of the taking the chance to run.

"Well, looks like you two have a thing for pain!" she yelled as she charged and slashed at the two.

Chespin tried to jump away but a Stone Edge slammed into him as he did. He slammed into the ground, leaving a large indent. He sat up to see Sandshrew standing next to Buizel, a smug grin on her face.

"Time fa' round two cunt." she snarled as she walked up to him.

Chespin narrowed his eyes, "Hmph. You were lucky the first time. I won't let you stay standing this time!"

 **[\/\/]**

" **Those two…" Mienfoo chuckled, "They need to make up and get in bed."**

 **[\/\/]**

Mienfoo and Sentret regrouped with Buizel, who helped a dazed Monferno to her feet. They turned to see Chespin busy fighting with Sandshrew and Flygon helping Pancham fight Fraxure.

"They're aren't going to last." remarked Mienfoo.

"Our side or theirs?" questioned Sentret.

"Both. We need to hurry. A group made it to our fort." said Buizel.

Monferno cracked her knuckles, letting out a laugh as she did.

"Let's go then!"

The group started running for the Flareon fort in front of them.

"Why, you're ever energetic today." said Buizel.

"It's my day today!" she replied cheerfully, "Nothing truly bad has happened yet!"

"Aside from…" the other's all started.

"Don't even say a word!" she quickly retorted, putting a stop to it.

They came to the door of the fort to, once more, find someone they weren't expecting clinging to the wall as if it would keep her safe.

"Noibat?"

The bat quickly let go and attempted to attach herself to Buizel's face once again but the otter was ready this time and all she managed to clutch onto was his right hand.

"You guys, you guys! I'm safe, I'm safe!" she cried.

"What're you doing out here? We all thought you stayed behind!" said Sentret.

Noibat let out a few sobs and sniffles before answering.

"I-I was l-looking for Flaafy, for Flaafy! But I-I couldn't fine her so I, so I… I came here… thinking she'd be here, be here…"

"Well, we're here so don't worry too much. Also, can you please let go of my hand." said Buizel.

The bat nodded. She hopped off his hand and hovered next him.

"So, what do we do? I assume most of their team is up there." said Mienfoo.

"Hmm…"

Buizel looked at the small group in front of him. He looked up at the fort then back to the group.

"Noibat, Sentret. You two stay down here. Me, Mienfoo, and Monferno will go get the flag. You two be ready to run when we do."

"Wait… what's the plan here?" asked Monferno.

"There isn't one. We just dive right in." answered Buizel.

"I'm coming with you then. You need the extra pair of hands." said Sentret.

"No, you need to stay down here with Noibat. Just in case a they come back with the flag."

"Then count us two in for him."

The group turned to see Flaafy and Spoink approaching. Noibat immediately latched onto the sheep's shoulder.

"Flaafy! Flaafy!"

"It's nice to see you too Noibat." she replied.

Mienfoo smiled at the sight.

"So, we're all just going in without a plan from what I heard?" inquired Spoink.

Buizel shrugged.

"Worked the first time."

"Well then, let me come up with something first." replied Spoink.

 **[\/\/]**

" **I doubt it actually did work as well as he said but I wasn't there… so I'll take his word for it."**

 **Spoink shook his head.**

" **Doesn't mean I wasn't going to pitch something."**

 **[\/\/]**

" **It actually wasn't as easy as I make it out to be. We barely got it the first time, what with Aggron, Cubone, Mothim, and Minun all guarding it. Now there's bound to be more." explained Buizel.**

 **[\/\/]**

Minun leaned against the wall overlooking one of the two sets of stairs in the fort. She sighed listlessly as the thought that she wasn't spending time with her sweetheart- even if it is a one-sided love.

"This is soooo~ boring…"

She was also immensely bored.

"Cheer up Minnie!" called Cubone from nearby.

"I can't when Rai-Rai isn't here…" she responded.

"Think about what you can do when you _do_ see him later! All the adventures you two can have!"

Minun didn't catch the meaning of her sentence and instead just settled on thinking about Raichu.

"Yeah… I guess…"

The sound of footsteps climbing the stairs caught her attention. She skipped over to the top and looked down.

"Huh? I thought I heard…"

She didn't have a chance to finish the sentence when she was spun around and was suddenly facing Flaafy.

"Hey. Sorry for this."

The sheep's eyes glowed for only a moment but the effect was instant. Minun was deeply confused by the Confuse Ray attack and managed to bang her head on the wall a few times before she knocked herself out.

"Hey!" Flaafy whipped around to see Cubone down the hall, "Intruders!" she yelled.

Cubone raced over to confront Flaafy. Mothim and Ledian raced out of the room to help.

Flaafy scoffed, "Two on one? Hardly-"

"Excuse me!?" exclaimed Ledian in a huff.

"Oh, sorry… three on one. That's not even remotely fair."

"That's how it has to be."

She watched Duosion leave the room with Glaceon beside him.

"Well, it's a good thing I'm not alone."

She snapped her fingers.

"Now guys!" she yelled, covering her eyes.

A bright pink flash blinded the Flareon's. Once the light subsided, Buizel's group stood amongst the defenders.

"Oh fuck." quipped Glaceon, slowly backing into the flag room.

"Hello Duosion, nice to meet you here." said Buizel.

"Made a plan this time instead of winging it I see." the Cell Pokemon said sarcastically.

"No, this is all me." said Spoink.

"Smart, using Flaafy as a distraction, but you're not getting the flag as long as I'm around."

"We'll see about that!" shouted Monferno.

The monkey dashed past everyone, to their surprise. Just as she tried to enter the room however, she slammed, face first, into a translucent wall.

"Ahh… that hurt…" she groaned as she fell to the floor.

Duosion let out a laugh and went back into the room.

"Try and get past this." he said.

"First gotta get through us!" yelled Cubone. Mothim and Ledian flanked her.

"Flaafy, get the moth and the red bug!"

" _LEDIAN!"_

"I'll take the crazy girl!" Spoink turned to Buizel and Mienfoo, "You two get through the barrier."

"Got it!" yelled Mienfoo, running up to the doorway with Buizel.

Flaafy let out a Spark, intending to hit Mothim but the attack was deflected by Cubone.

"I take offense to crazy! I'm not crazy!"

" _YAAAA_! CC _CUUUUBBBOOOONNNNEEEE_!"

Cubone turned to see Ledian electrocuted by the deflected move. She fell to the floor, unconscious, once the electricity passed.

"Oops…"

"Well, crazy and clumsy can be interchanged in this case…" said Mothim.

She rounded on the moth.

"Not you too!"

The moth scoffed. "It's not hard to think that way. What normal person keeps cave delving over and over?"

Mothim didn't get his answer as Flaafy hit him with a Thunderbolt.

" _YAAAAAA_!" he screamed before fainting.

"You're next Cubone." warned Flaafy.

Cubone glared but her view was interrupted when she was flung away by Spoink. She smashed into the wall upon landing.

"Ow!" she stood back up, "That's so unfair!"

"Not my problem, really." replied Spoink.

Cubone gripped her club tightly and watched Spoink's eyes light up in psychic energy as Flaafy stepped forward, ready to make a charge and use Take Down on her.

Cubone threw her club at Flaafy, pinging off her head. She grabbed it from the ground as she ran past and, before Spoink could send her away, she threw it once more. This time, it connected with Spoink multiple times, in the fashion of Bonemarang, before going back to its owner.

"Can a crazy adventurer like me do cool stuff like that!?" she asked the pair as they shook off the hits.

"Yes, since you just did." answered a reluctant Spoink.

"I'm not crazy! Just… uhh… different!"

The two gave her flat looks.

"Not buying that."

"Neither am I."

Cubone stamped a foot on the ground in anger.

"I'm not crazy!"

She did over and over, shaking the entire floor. Flaafy, Spoink, Buizel, Monferno, and Mienfoo were all thrown to their backs from the Stomping Tantrum. Cubone's yell was drowned out by the noise from her constant stomping.

Once she stopped, she huffed and turned away.

"Meanies…"

 **[\/\/]**

" **All she did was prove it better than we could!" said Flaafy. She paused and thought for a second.**

" **Though I guess childish works better… but then again, she's pretty mature…"**

 **[\/\/]**

 **Cubone stomped on the floor of the stall multiple times, shaking everything.**

" **I'm not crazy! I am not crazy! I'm just DIFFERENT!"**

 **[\/\/]**

Duosion used the chance and dropped them all down to the bottom floor. He then ordered Sneasel to use Ice Beam on both sets of stairs.

"Done." she said, freezing the bottom half of both sets. "Why'd we do this again?"

"To keep them from coming up here."

"Alright genius, and suppose Aggron comes back with the flag, what happens then? You gonna go fight through them all to get it from him?"

"Flygon exists. Now stay here and be a good guard."

She watched the globular Pokémon float back into the flag room and reset his shield, trapping her outside. With Mothim and Ledian unconscious, it was only her and Cubone left to defend.

"This sucks. No one to battle, observe, or criticize…" moaned Sneasel.

Cubone wiped away a tear.

"…they called me crazy."

"I'd call you more eccentric then crazy."

Cubone looked up with an angry glint in her eyes. Sneasel held up her hands.

"Relax, it's a compliment!"

Cubone shook her head.

"Doesn't sound like one…"

"I mean, compared to crazy it certainly is. Eccentric just means…" Sneasel scratched her head, trying to think of an modest word to use, "Strange? Odd? Weird? One of those I guess…"

"But I'm not weird…"

Sneasel shrugged. "From what I see of you and your adventures, you go exploring all the time. We barely see you in camp. You're the weirdest girl here by far in my book, barring Whimsicott."

"And you're the biggest mean girl here in my books!" said Cubone defiantly. Sneasel held back a hiss, instead clicking her tongue and saying no more.

"ARGH!"

Shortly after the shout, they heard a bang downstairs, likely from someone who tried to climb the now frozen stairs. They both moved to the edge of the stairs and looked down.

"Looks like their cavalry is here." commented Sneasel.

 **[\/\/]**

Fraxure slid back down the freshly made slide that Sneasel had made in the fight with her. The rest of the Jolteon's were equally frustrated by their new predicament.

"Why does Monferno got to be out like a light, right fucking now!? The one time we really goddamn need her!"

"Can't help it if a few planks fell on her in the chaos." said Buizel as he tended to the unconscious monkey.

"Calm down Fraxure, getting angry won't solve anything." chided Mienfoo.

Fraxure shoved the Martial Arts Pokémon back and glared at her.

"Fuck you. You act so high and mighty but I haven't seen you doing _anything_ so far."

Mienfoo was taken aback.

"Excuse me? I got the _flag_ before! What have you done!?"

"Get that flag to our base! If I hadn't been there, Noibat would've been caught by the fucking janitor!"

"She could've held him off!"

"No, she fucking can't! Right Noibat!?"

"Eee…" she squeaked.

Sentret came out from a doorway nearby. He was greeted by Mienfoo and Fraxure yelling at each other.

"Uh… hey Sentret?" said Spoink, unsure what to say.

"Hey… err… what's going on?"

"Fight. I'd ignore it honestly." Spoink replied flatly, "What'd you find on the other side?"

"Why must it be, that they froze it all up for thee?"

Besides Mienfoo and Fraxure, the rest of the Jolteons all stared at him. He groaned.

"They froze the other stairwell. No getting up there anytime soon on our feet."

"And six of them are in our fort… hope we get up there in time…" said Spoink.

"Don't fret. We can still win. I'm confident we will." assured Sentret.

"Yeah, 'cept we can't get _UPSTAIRS_!"

"And I bet using the same plan twice would get us nowhere- not with Duosion blocking me from teleporting." Spoink pointed out, "Let me think…"

He bounced up and down for a moment. Everyone had their eyes on the pig and before long, he gasped.

"I got it!"

He looked straight at Buizel.

"Use Aqua Jet to get to the top of the stairs. Keep the two up there busy."

"Got it."

He turned to Noibat.

"Sorry Noibat but… you're gonna have to go up there but using the other stairwell."

"And what about us bacon breath!?" yelled Fraxure.

"Well, remember how Victini said we can destroy walls?"

Everyone nodded. Spoink beamed.

"He never said anything about the _floor_."

 **[\/\/]**

" **Spoink's smarter than he lets on. He may fanboy Victini time to time but the guy has a real big brain in there." said Flaafy.**

 **She sighed and put a hand on her face.**

" **Sucks I have to steal from him."**

 **[\/\/]**

Aipom and Raichu ran around the corner outside the Jolteon base. Whimsicott followed closely behind the pair, hopping and skipping as she attacked.

"Come o~ooonnn you~ two~! Let's~ have~ fun~!" she sang, letting loose an Energy Ball.

The ball of grass energy slammed into Raichu's back, sending him flying to the ground. Before he could stand, a flurry of cotton fell on him, weighing him down, to his surprise.

"Wh-what the!?" he yelled.

He tried to get the cotton off but found it clung to him tightly. He too distracted to notice the second Energy Ball coming. It slammed into his stomach and knocked him out.

Aipom continued running, leaving him behind. She saw an entrance ahead and jumped in. She jumped up and clung to the ceiling with her tail to make sure she wasn't seen. When she watched Whimsicott skip past, she let out a sigh in relief.

"Geeze… to think, a single 'mon like her could be so terrifying…"

She shook her head and took the time to catch her breath. She began to think.

"We're not getting their flag like this. Even with three of them defending it. They're damn good battlers now that they're not being caught off-guard. Flygon, Chespin, Pancham, Raichu… they're all out. I don't even know what happened to Aggron… but Nidorina is a better battler than she lets on."

A loud slam outside told her the fight was still going on between him and the Poison Pin Pokémon. She winced when she heard him yelp in pain.

"Man, at this rate, we're going to fail."

She paused. She put a hand to her mouth.

"Did he plan for us to fail…? No… he couldn't have predicted they would overpower us."

Silence. She knew she was alone know but she didn't care.

"But he could predict the we _could_ failure… And he'd blame it on me…"

Aipom looked around the room. She could the stairwell close to the entrance on the other side.

"I'm not letting him play that game with me."

She jumped down to the floor and walked over to the stairs. To her surprise, Helioptile was waiting at the top.

"Don't even try to run." advised the reptile.

Aipom could feel Nidorina and Whimsicott were staring at her from outside. They had her blocked in with no hope to win.

"What? Taunting me before knocking me out?"

"No."

Helioptile threw something down the stairs. Aipom was shocked. She picked up the Jolteon flag, confused by Helioptile's gift.

"Your flag? You're just giving it to me?"

"Take your time getting back. And if you say anything about this, I will not be merciful."

Aipom understood and walked out, passing Nidorina as she did. She caught sight of the damage the Poison Pin Pokémon had done to Aggron and Chespin. She dared not look at Nidorina herself.

"Good luck." she heard Nidorina say.

Aipom felt a chill go down her spine.

 **[\/\/]**

" **Why let her get our flag? Because letting Duosion have his way is no fun." said Helioptile.**

 **[\/\/]**

" **All of us down yet Aipom kept at it. She's determined. Kinda sad she didn't make it in time." said Chespin.**

 **[\/\/]**

" **Two words but… I don't like the tone she used… it's… eerie." revealed Aipom.**

 **[\/\/]**

Cubone sat in the corner, bored. Sneasel sat on the opposite end of the hall, just as bored as her. The two jumped up when a tremor shook the floor.

"What the fuck?" exclaimed Sneasel.

Another tremor shook the floor and a few planks fell from the ceiling. When the next one came, the floor rose significantly, leaving a large mound in the middle.

"Uhh… Duosion!" called Cubone.

The blob came to the door to see the problem.

"Well, that's new." he chuckled, "Cubone, Sneasel, I think you two should get ready-"

Before he could finish, the floor broke open. From it jumped Mienfoo, Flaafy, Buizel, and Spoink. Sneasel and Cubone had no time to react, with Mienfoo and Buizel knocking each out respectively.

"Told you three I could hold all of you in the air." said Spoink.

"This is the master plan you made after twenty minutes? Nice try, but you're still out there." said Duosion with a prod of the shield.

"Sure about that?" asked Spoink.

"What're you talking about?" asked Glaceon.

Duosion heard Glaceon yelp as the floor bucked up. The eeveelution disappeared a moment later in a loud crash from a large hole in the floor where the flag once was only to reappear against the wall, wide eyed. He looked down to see Fraxure simply pluck the flag out of the rubble and walk away.

"Fun challenge huh?" she taunted.

The Cell Pokémon turned and stared at the pig in front of him. Spoink laughed.

"Don't get angry at me. I just wanted to win." he said, bouncing away.

Duosion snorted. He waited until they were all gone before letting out a loud laugh.

"I'm not angry at all Spoink. Oh no, I'm actually quite happy right now in fact."

Minutes later, the announcement he was expecting rang true.

" _JOLTEONS SCORE THEIR SECOND POINT! Jolteons win the challenge and with that, I'd like for the two teams to meet me in the center field for a little chat with me!"_

 **[\/\/]**

Victini looked at the two teams of campers assembled before him. Both were injured to varying degrees. The Flareons were clearly displeased compared to the elated Jolteons.

"So that's another win for the Jolteons! Congrats on the three-peat- but don't let the excitement get to you or else next time, you'll be heading to the elimination ceremony…"

He smiled and turned to the Flareons.

"Which is exactly what our amazing losers will be doing for the third time in a row! From winning it all to losing so much- how could you make me any happier?"

"Fuck off…" mumbled Sneasel.

"I'll meet you all later when you kick off you of your own! Have a good time Flareons!"

Victini teleported away with the snap of a finger, leaving the two teams behind. The Jolteons slowly dispersed, some carried, some by their own feet. The Flareons tried to leave but Duosion called them to meet immediately.

"What now…?" asked a tired Mothim.

"We need to discuss something about our loss." said Duosion.

The campers around him groaned.

"Seriously? Now? Can't we rest first? I'm ti~iiiiirrrrreeedddd…" whined Cubone.

"Same here…" moaned Minun, who had chosen to cling to an exhausted Raichu.

Duosion let out a loud throat clearing to quiet the team.

"Fine. Seeing as how all of you are tired, we'll meet later in the mess hall."

At that statement, the team dispersed. Soon, if was just him and his alliance left behind. Raichu walked up to him with Minun in tow.

"So, sir, what do we do? We can't really pin anything on the enemies amongst us."

"I know, it's disheartening. It's a slight setback but I have a plan in mind."

Glaceon walked up and snorted.

"What's that? Voting out Aipom even though she got pretty far alone?"

"Actually, yes. I want you to carry this through but the trade-off is that you can't attend the meeting later."

"But the girls need to see me." complained Glaceon.

"But the mean red bug will be there!" exclaimed Minun.

"Second thought, I'll stay away."

Duosion smiled.

"Glad you understand. Time for you to get to work."

The three watched Glaceon run off to camp. Raichu could barely hold back a snicker until he was out of sight- letting loose once he was.

"Hahahaha… he really fell for that? What a grade A grunt he is." remarked Raichu.

"Well, with this plan in motion, it'll block whatever Aipom is planning. I want you two on guard however- anything can happen." ordered Duosion.

"Yes sir!" "Okie dokie!" the two exclaimed.

 **[\/\/]**

" **I love that Duosion has us in mind at all times. Don't regret joining this alliance one bit."** **said Glaceon.**

 **[\/\/]**

 **Raichu laughed. "If Duosion does as he says, Glaceon will regret joining with Duosion."**

 **[\/\/]**

Buizel sat in the shade of the tree, waiting for his alliance to arrive. He chose the depths of the forest for this meeting in particular thanks to the serious matter at hand.

He heard the bushes nearby rustle and watched Sableye and Monferno walk out in front of him.

"Finally… man Buizel, ya' choice in meeting spots is real… shit." complained Sableye.

Buizel chuckled.

"Sorry. I'm just playing it safe."

"Well you couldn't be farther from camp."

The three watched Sandshrew walk out from the darkness.

"Wow, we're all here. I thought it'd take forever." said Monferno.

"I'm just glad you're okay." said Buizel.

Monferno shrugged.

"I get hurt a lot- play a lot of sports ya' know. I always come back pretty quick."

"That's good." Buizel sat up, "Okay, so you three are probably wondering why I called a meeting out here."

"That would the million-poke question…" joked Sableye.

"Well, I got an offer from a friend. Help them and they'll help us- now or later."

"Who's the friend?" asked Monferno.

Buizel opened mouth but hesitated. He wasn't sure if she would approve but he couldn't dare lie to his group. They trusted him.

"Aipom… she wants help with something."

"Aipom? As in, the one that helped us _win_?" remarked Monferno.

Sandshrew raised an eyebrow.

"Eh? How did she help?"

"She gave me some advice, nothing actually that game-changing but now she's asking for help with something."

"And you're unsure whether to go with it, am I right?" asked Sableye.

Buizel nodded, "Yeah… I'm mean, I have no problem helping her with regular stuff but what if it costs us a challenge?"

"Then make sure it doesn't." replied Sableye.

Sandshrew held up hand. "Woah, hold on. You're going along with this?"

"I got nothing wrong with Aipom- her friend is a different story."

"Monferno?"

The monkey shrugged.

"I have no problems with this either. Buizel said she would help later on if needed. Who knows, maybe after merge, she'll join us."

Sandshrew sighed and looked back at Buizel.

"You know, if you don't agree, you can-"

"No, I'm okay with it… as long as it doesn't get us in trouble." said Sandshrew.

"Cool. I'll tell her tomorrow."

Sableye laughed and began running to camp.

"Well, with that settled, who wants to go back to camp and play some Tekken."

Monferno ran after him.

"I call first round!"

Sandshrew and Buizel followed them, disappearing in the bush. Left behind, Whimsicott hopped out of the tree she was in and laughed.

 **[\/\/]**

" **Monferno is right. This would be a good opportunity to make allies after merge but is Buizel willing enough for this? I don't know." said Sableye.**

 **[\/\/]**

" **Helioptile is go~ing~ to lo~oooove~ this!" sang Whimsicott.**

 **[\/\/]**

"Yeah, yeah, I'll vote for her, now leave me alone!"

"You sure you don't want more tips?" questioned Glaceon.

Mothim glared at the eeveelution.

"No."

Glaceon snorted.

"Your loss. If, by the end of the show, you don't have a girl still, don't come cryin' to me."

Glaceon walked off the porch as Mothim typed away furiously in his laptop, angered by the 'tips' Glaceon was trying to give him. He almost didn't notice Pancham walk up and sit down next to him.

' _You okay?'_

"Yeah, yeah. He's just really arrogant and thinks he knows best." Mothim let out a laugh, "I don't even know why he was bothering to err… 'help' me? No girl in this camp wants to stick with a loser like me."

Pancham chuckled, _'If Ledian was willing to stick up for Phantump, then you have a chance as well.'_

Mothim stopped typing and looked at Pancham.

"That's true but who would be that willing?"

' _It might surprise you but the answer is closer than you might think.'_

Mothim thought hard for a moment. Long enough that Pancham began to write a hint.

"It's not you, is it?"

Pancham snapped his pencil in surprise and looked at the moth with a look that him he was wrong on every level.

"So that's a no I'm assuming."

Pancham nodded and went to write but stopped and looked down at his snapped pencil. He then eyed Mothim's laptop, which the moth noticed.

"Uhh… wait-"

He took it from the moth, opened a new window and wrote on that instead.

' _ **NO**_ _. NOT ME.'_

Pancham then copied and pasted the statement over and over, looking at the moth as he did.

"I get it, I get it! No need to hammer it in!" Mothim scoffed, "Never took you as _afraid_."

Pancham glared at him.

"I mean, yeah, a girl… hehee…"

He paused.

"Wait, which one?"

' _That's up to you to figure out but remember, she's quite close to you.'_

"Hmm…"

Mothim opened his mouth to speak but Pancham stopped him.

' _Not right now.'_

"Oh."

 **[\/\/]**

' _ **Helping him is harder than I thought. But… it'll be worth it.'**_ **wrote Pancham.**

 **[\/\/]**

The Flareon's met up on Duosion's request in the mess hall. The mood among them was sour- four losses in a row had hampered what morale they had left.

"Okay, so we lost for a fourth time. We need to see why we did."

He immediately looked to Aipom's group to find her snoozing away, not a shred of concern for the discussion at hand.

"Aipom!"

The monkey sat up and stretched.

"Yeah?"

"What's your excuse?"

"Eh?"

"You had the flag? What reason was there that you couldn't get back in time?" reiterated Duosion.

Aipom snorted.

"Dude, I was halfway there. Did you think I was taking a stroll?"

Unknown to them all, Aipom indeed had taken a stroll, adhering to Helioptile's strange request. Duosion scoffed.

"You took your time."

"It takes time to take outmaneuver three pokémon _and_ steal a flag. But let's turn this around- how did you fail to defend the flag?"

"We didn't. It was only a matter of time really."

Sneasel snickered, drawing attention to her.

"Yeah sure, not like I didn't hear the confidence in you when you said you'd handle the defense and I'm pretty sure I saw that you had the room on lock-down before me and Cubone got jumped."

Cubone nodded along.

"She's right- you had a wall! They had no way in! How'd they get in!?"

Duosion cursed mentally. He had forgotten the two were unconscious when they broke through the floor.

"They got inside because they simply used a loophole I didn't plan for. I didn't expect them to go through the floor."

"Yes, about that..."

Everyone looked at Raichu.

"If I recall correctly, Glaceon was with you as well. What did he do? Nothing?"

Duosion shook his head. "I couldn't tell. I was holding up a shield- attacking Fraxure would certainly gotten me attacked."

"So, you're saying that Glaceon had a chance to delay the challenge for a little longer but fucking _didn't_?" said Ledian.

"The red bug is right- why didn't he do anything?" restated Chespin.

Duosion smiled.

"Adding to that, why didn't you tell him to do something, _Duosion_?"

The cell's smile quickly turned into a frown. He turned to Aipom.

"What do you mean?" he asked her.

"Sneasel and Cubone were unconscious. He was in the room with you and only you. Yet you didn't give him anything close to an order. Even if you couldn't see him, you could've tried."

"I'm not his parent- he should've done it with or without my word."

"But aren't you our _leader_?" asked Flygon.

"Some leader." said Sneasel flippantly.

Duosion's eyes widened slightly. He chuckled softly.

"Alright, now you three want to play with me? Fine…" he whispered.

He cleared his throat and gave a bow.

"Alright, I concede that I could've said something to him but it's still Glaceon's fault none-the-less. And I say we vote for him- anyone against this?"

No hands were raised.

"For?"

Everyone raised their hands.

"Well, that's settled. I guess Glaceon is going home."

 **[\/\/]**

" **A lot of them said they'll do it. Looks like she's going home." said Glaceon with confidence.**

 **[\/\/]**

" **Goodbye Glaceon." said Aggron**

 **[\/\/]**

" **Couldn't have asked for something better to happen then making him go away." said Ledian.**

 **[\/\/]**

" **Sorry not sorry Glaceon but you're the one soldier I'm not watching out for." said Raichu.**

 **[\/\/]**

"Well, this is an interesting elimination ceremony. For one, it's the third one in a row for you guys. What a record that'll never be broken!"

"Get on with it." said Duosion.

"Right, right, impatient and angry. I would be too if I lost three times in a row but I never lose ever! And today, I certainly won big with you guys losing- isn't it great how things work out?" bragged Victini.

The Flareon's groaned.

"Back to the point, this challenge provided an outlet for all of you- who knows who's going home!? Anyways, onto the part you guys are waiting for. Poke puff time!"

"Computer geek, you're up first!"

Victini threw the first puff to Mothim, which splattered on the rear of his laptop.

"Thanks, asshole."

"You're welcome! Next, Chespin… Duosion… Minun…"

"Cubone… Ledian… Sneasel…"

"Flygon… Raichu… Aggron…"

Victini stopped and looked between Aipom, who leaned back on her stump for comfort, and Glaceon seemed to be in a different world.

"Aipom, you tried really hard to get to home base but fell short by a single home run! Is this enough to go home?"

"It shouldn't be. I'm not worried either."

"Well you should worry when you're the bottom two! Next comes the Dock of Lame and the Mantine of Disappointment and you don't want that- well, I do, but that's me."

"Orange asshole." she mumbled in a half-hearted response.

Glaceon was in his own world when Victini appeared next to him.

"Glaceon!"

"AHH!" the eeveelution jumped at the sound of his name, "Yeah!?"

"I assume you weren't paying attention, wannabe Romeo, but you're the other one up to go in this ceremony. And with a good reason to boot!"

"And what must that be!?" he said, alarmed he was up to leave.

"Well, besides your antics out and about in the camp…"

Glaceon chuckled. He got a whack to the back of his head from Hoopa.

"You failed your team spectacularly. Instead of trying to stop Fraxure from running off with the flag, well…"

"You just sat there and did fuck all!" yelled Ledian, fuming, "What kind of help are you!?"

He went white.

"We-well, I-I have an explanation for that!"

"Oohahoo! I have to hear this one." quipped Victini.

"It's… it's j-just that I ha-had no time to react is all! I-I mean, one second there's a hole and the next, the flag's gone and Fraxure's w-walking away!"

Everyone looked him with unamused looks. Beads of sweat rolled down his face as he noticed them. Victini looked at Glaceon, a demented smile on his face.

"I have a really bad feeling all of sudden…"

"As you should!"

The fire sprite threw the puff in his hand behind him, landing right in front of Aipom behind him.

"Because you're going home with a good walk down the Dock of Lame and a nice ride on the Mantine of Disappointment!"

Glaceon's mouth opened ever so slightly but everyone could see his ego crack open like a Pokémon egg.

"What!? I'm… I'm out?"

He looked directly at Duosion who shook his head, then to Raichu and Minun, who was hugging him tightly. They all gave him a look that told him to take it as it lies and to not say anything further.

He sighed, "Right. Well, I guess that's that then. I'll be seeing most of later."

The eeveelution walked away in a huff, grumbling under his breath. Everyone let out a breath of relief.

"We finally got rid of him! Thank all the gods!" exclaimed Ledian.

"You all enjoy your evening and if I were all of you, I'd start panicking now, what with how you guys are in with a real chance at losing AGAIN! Haha!"

Victini teleported away, Jirachi and Hoopa right behind as always, leaving the area to the Flareons. Most of them left to head in for bed. Only a few stayed behind to talk to one another.

Aipom walked up to Sneasel and Flygon.

"Come with me you two." she told them.

 **[\/\/]**

" **Why vote him off? Because I want my leadership retained and an wasy way to achieve this is to use a scapegoat for all your problems. That's what his purpose was this entire time- a scapegoat. I never intended him to get past merge honestly, not that he would've with or without my help." said Duosion.**

 **[\/\/]**

" **Bastards threw me for a loop and humiliate me in front of everyone. Not only do I look like a jackass, I look like some sort of jester! I'm not meant to be the butt of jokes, I'm meant to woo and enamour!"**

 **Glaceon let out a huff.**

" **Who do I want to win? Honestly, Chespin's the only one I even give a marginal crap about now. Fuck everyone else- they have no sense of taste in excellence."**

 **[\/\/]**

The trio walked deep into the forest until Aipom felt she was far enough from camp. She stopped and sat down on a rock.

"Okay, what's up Aipom?" asked Sneasel.

"Right now, we have an opportunity- Duosion has lost a member."

"Even though he got everyone to vote Glaceon?" argued Flygon.

"While it seems that way, in reality, no one liked that guy. Wasn't hard to do honestly. And…"

Aipom sighed.

"And he's in on the elimination- he wanted it that way."

"So, you're saying that he _wanted_ Glaceon gone?" asked Sneasel.

Flygon hummed.

"It makes sense. He makes an executive decision to boot out a problem, gaining the praise of everyone else."

Aipom nodded, "And made it look like I finally got a step ahead of him. The bastard doesn't even care. But that was the whole idea in the first place- get him to act."

"Wait, that's was the whole plan you had!?" the other exclaimed.

"Sorry I didn't give you two more details but really, I was testing him. We can't fight the unknown and now we _do_ know how he fights. His style is simple, by-the-book, and hard to hide. He's no good at bluffs."

"Which is why he uses his position to get away with it." finished Flygon.

"It's why I called you two here. To plan what we do now to knock him and his two lackeys down and off the island with that in mind."

The other two looked at each other and nodded.

"How about getting Minun voted out next? She's a weak link between the three and an easy person to mess up generally." suggested Flygon.

Sneasel looked him in the eyes.

"How do you suppose we do that? Not much we can do to make her out as useless on the team."

The cat scoffed.

"I mean, we can use Noibat and Mothim in that case but that'll never work."

"It could. Make Minun mess up with the two, anger every camper here, and watch the votes all go in her direction." said Aipom.

"I'm all for getting her voted off but… sabotaging a budding relationship before it starts? I don't know…" said Flygon.

Aipom shook her head.

"We don't have to make them hate each other, just make it so she causes a few kinks by her hand… or ours. I really don't want to stoop that low but if we have to."

"I guess that's fine." said Flygon.

"It's agreed then?" Aipom asked Sneasel.

The cat nodded, "I'm in."

Flygon put a hand on Aipom's shoulder.

"And I'm as well."

Aipom smiled.

"Good to know I can trust you two."

In the bushes nearby, a certain mouse shook his head and walked away.

"I knew they were up to no good- traitors. Duosion will like to hear this." said Raichu.

 **[\/\/]**

" **Now I have a solid plan in place and some other things in the works. Let's see how far a few bluffs of mine can go… like a false plan… Hehehe…" said Aipom.**

 **[\/\/]**

Flaafy sat up in her bed. Snores were heard all around her as the rest of the female Jolteon's slept. She carefully got out of her bed and removed something from underneath- a pearl. One of the few Cubone had gotten early in the morning.

"I'm damn thankful the Sinnoh Underground is so rich in this stuff…"

She made sure her hushed voice did not awaken anyone. She didn't see any of the lumps on the beds around her stir. Carefully, she walked over to the door separating the two sides and quietly opened it. Once on the male side, she made her way over to Spoink.

The psychic pig was bouncing slowly in bed but was clearly asleep. Soft snores came from him as she walked up to him.

"Okay… sorry bud…"

She quickly replaced Spoink's pearl with the one she took from Cubone- they matched in size and color perfectly. It was even just as round. She hoped he wouldn't notice and that it wouldn't affect him.

She left the cabin and made her way to the dock, which was silent expect for the water lapping against the land and dock. Looking around, she spotted an open cardboard box with a note on it. Upon closer inspection, she realized the note was nothing but a pink dot. Looking at the pearl in hand, she sighed.

"What a place to leave it…"

She carefully placed the pearl in the box and closed it. The sheep took a moment before turning to leave, only to notice another note taped to the large crate hiding the box. She peeled it off and scanned it.

' _It's good to see you're listening to me. You've completed my task for you and for that you get your answer._

 _The answer to your previous question is as follows:_

 _One of them leads the way, another hides their true face, and the last one is a friend to all. These are the people you seek._

 _You ask a good question- a smart question. I wonder what you will ask next. And I wonder what I'll ask of you next as well._

 _Good night Flaafy…_

 _\- Your Best Friend'_

Flaafy pulled her phone out of her wool and snapped a picture of the note. She then scribbled something down on the back and slipped it under the crate. She began to walk back to camp. Looking at the note on her phone, she began to think.

"Wish my 'best friend' didn't write in rhyme or riddles. Knowing who leads an alliance would be immense help…"

Helioptile popped out of the crate and watched Flaafy leave. Her face held no emotion as she spoke.

"It definitely does Flaafy. You'll be a good pawn of mine in that regard."

* * *

And so, Glaceon leaves and what a reason to leave- betrayed by the person you trusted. It's started to get more and more heated, what with both alliances now actively going at it now.

I have to apologize for delays in the updating. Personal life got in the way but I'm back. Hopefully, next week, I can post the next chapter.

See you all next episode where talent can make or break it for the campers next challenge and one camper will reveal something about herself she didn't mean to!

Only on _**TOTAL… DRAMA… POKEMON…**_

* * *

 _Glaceon: Considering I was on this show, it would be your honor to humor me and review- especially on parts with me in it._


End file.
